


Nós e eles

by lucasdias960



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 9





	1. Jump In The Fire

Era uma manhã de sábado. Chase ficou de plantão a noite toda, por causa do tempo extra que ele estava fazendo na UTIN, e ele estava pronto para cair morto. Ele não tomava banho desde sexta de manhã e seu cabelo loiro estava caindo na frente de seus olhos e limitando sua visão, mas ele não se importou. Cada músculo dele parecia pronto para simplesmente escorregar de seus ossos e cair em uma pilha no chão, e seus olhos queimavam cada vez que ele piscava como se eles o estivessem punindo por fazê-los permanecer abertos. Eles queimaram mais ferozmente ainda no nascer do sol penetrante em que ele estava entrando.

Seu apartamento ficava a mais de uma hora de distância do hospital, e Chase dificilmente pensaria que conseguiria passar pelo próximo semáforo, muito menos por todo o caminho através da cidade até seu complexo de apartamentos. Ele freou em um sinal de pare e esfregou a mão nos olhos, contendo um suspiro. Decidindo-se, ele ligou a seta e virou à direita.

O apartamento de House não ficava a mais de dois minutos daqui. Chase tinha certeza de que não se importaria se ele caísse no sofá por algumas horas - além disso, House provavelmente estaria no hospital de qualquer maneira. Se ele acabasse ficando em casa, Chase iria apenas lembrá-lo do último fim de semana, quando House ficou completamente bêbado e passou a noite na casa de Chase. Olho por olho e tudo mais.

Mas quando Chase entrou na rua de House, algo estava errado. O prédio de apartamentos de House, a janela acima dele, estava levantando grandes nuvens de fumaça preta. As pessoas se reuniam nas ruas como formigas ao redor de uma migalha, fervilhando e andando de um lado para o outro. Um homem estava em um telefone celular. Outra garota estava com o celular em mãos e tirando fotos. Chase quase colidiu com a multidão de pessoas porque momentaneamente esqueceu que ainda estava dirigindo um carro. Tudo o que ele estava focado era o prédio, o apartamento de House.

"Que diabos está fazendo?" um homem fora do carro exigiu, sendo um dos que ele quase atropelou, mas Chase estacionou o carro e nem se incomodou em olhar para ele.

Ele empurrou a porta do carro e olhou para a multidão. "Ei!" ele gritou, porque com o crepitar e batendo do fogo misturado com o aglomerado de pessoas, tinha se tornado quase ensurdecedor. "Ei o que está acontecendo?"

"Fogo", disse uma mulher. Ela equilibrava uma criança no quadril e ficava olhando do prédio para o filho.

"Alguém chamou a polícia? Há quanto tempo está assim?" Chase perguntou, tentando pesquisar as pessoas antes dele para House, querendo ter certeza de que ele saiu a tempo.

"Claro, eles chamaram a polícia. O corpo de bombeiros está a caminho ... pelo meu relógio, eles não estarão aqui por mais vinte minutos se eu conhecer esta cidade." A criança começou a bater no grampo de cabelo da mulher, e ela fez uma pausa para treinar suas mãozinhas.

"Alguém saiu de lá?" Chase perguntou, ficando na ponta dos pés - House estava longe de ser visto.

"Hm?" ela perguntou a ele, olhando para cima. "Oh, não sei. Cheguei aqui há cerca de dez minutos. Dizem que está queimando há cerca de meia hora." A criança finalmente se cansou da negligência da mãe e puxou o grampo de cabelo. Quando a mãe se virou para repreender seu filho, Chase puxou seu telefone celular.

Com dedos trêmulos, ele digitou o número e levou o telefone ao ouvido. Tocou uma ... duas ... três vezes ... quatro ... cinco ... Chase desligou o telefone e tentou acalmar sua mente acelerada. House sempre atendia seu celular. Sempre. Seu pager ele pode ignorar, mas nunca seu telefone celular. Havia poucas pessoas que conheciam esse número, e menos ainda que ousariam ligar para ele.

"Com licença", disse ele à garota que tirava fotos loucamente. Ela fez uma pausa longa o suficiente para lhe dar uma olhada. "Havia alguém no prédio?"

"Não", disse ela, tirando uma mecha solta de cabelo dos olhos e desligando o celular por um momento.

"Ninguém saiu?" Chase perguntou a ela, o pânico crescendo nele.

"Não," ela disse, dando a ele um olhar engraçado. "Por quê?"

"Você tem certeza absoluta?" ele perguntou sério.

"Sim", disse ela, com uma certa expressão de 'duh' em seu rosto, mas Chase estava além de se importar. "Eu morava no andar de cima, acho que saberia."

"Você morava lá em cima?" Chase disse, momentaneamente surpreso.

"Sim. Estou tirando fotos como prova para a seguradora", disse ela com importância.

Chase estava preocupado demais para apontar que os restos queimados do prédio seriam prova suficiente. "E o homem que morava lá embaixo? O que tem ele?"

"Aquele com a bengala? Hum ..." A garota mordeu o lábio. "Eu pensei que ele estava no trabalho. Ele geralmente está aos sábados."

"Você tem certeza?" Chase perguntou, sentindo o peso de chumbo sair de seu peito e o pânico diminuir. House estava bem, não havia motivo para se preocupar.

"Bonito - oh! Quer saber? Eu não acho que ele foi trabalhar esta manhã", disse a garota, e Chase sentiu o estômago embrulhar. "Ele tocou aquele piano idiota até as cinco da manhã e depois não ouvimos mais nada dele. E sempre ouvimos sua porta se abrir - range."

Tocando aquele piano idiota ...

Suas palavras ecoaram na mente de Chase enquanto ele olhava para o prédio em chamas com um medo renovado. Ele sabia, com uma certeza fria e desesperadora, que House estava dentro daquele prédio em chamas. Havia uma bola de ferro rolando em seu estômago, enviando um calafrio por sua espinha ao pensar em House ... O que tinha sido agora, um mês? Certamente não o suficiente, nem de longe o suficiente. Parecia que ele poderia passar cem anos com House, e ainda não seria o suficiente.

Sua boca estava escorregadia e com gosto de chili cachorros velhos, e seu estômago deu um aperto. O mundo ao seu redor girou e todo o barulho ao seu redor se misturou como um grande carrossel, e a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era no fogo.

"Ei, senhor!" Demorou um pouco para perceber que o rosto da garota estava à sua frente, batendo levemente.

Voltando a si, Chase tirou o cabelo de seus olhos e afastou a mão da garota de seu rosto. Antes que pudesse pensar corretamente sobre as coisas, ele estava se dirigindo ao prédio com uma paixão louca queimando dentro dele. House, House precisava dele como ele havia precisado de House tantas vezes antes. Ele não iria apenas ficar parado e assistir enquanto ele era queimado até a morte. Ele tinha que salvá-lo ...

"O que você está fazendo?" Alguém perguntou, mas Chase não prestou atenção a eles enquanto caminhava até a porta e usou o ombro para abri-la. Seu ombro latejava dolorosamente, mas a preocupação mais imediata era o intenso calor que varreu seu rosto. Todos os gritos do lado de fora se dissiparam com o barulho do fogo, os estalos da madeira estalando e o rangido das vigas de suporte enfraquecendo. Por um momento, Chase pensou em voltar - mas então o momento se foi. House precisava dele.

Ele entrou, ignorando o teto acima dele que estava gemendo. A maior parte do fogo ainda estava no andar de cima, e só tinha rompido o teto cerca de seis metros abaixo no corredor, onde uma mesa em chamas havia caído no colapso. Chase nunca ficou mais grato por House ter o primeiro apartamento no corredor. Ele também nunca tinha ficado mais furioso por House não ter nenhuma chave sobressalente sob o tapete ou em cima do batente da porta.

Felizmente, a porta não estava trancada. Ele teve a presença de espírito de puxar o crachá de identificação do hospital e puxar a fechadura, mas ela não abriu. Chase trabalhou em um frenesi de pânico, mexendo o cartão enquanto seu coração disparava e o suor escorria pelo rosto. Ele tinha que abrir a porta, ele tinha que fazer isso funcionar, ele tinha que, tinha que, tinha que ...

BANG!

Chase saltou quando outra parte do teto cedeu, a cerca de dois metros de onde ele estava agachado, e o cartão caiu no chão. Ele o pegou, mas quando sua cabeça apareceu, suas narinas foram agredidas com o cheiro forte de fumaça. Tossindo, ele abaixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas começaram a cair em seu rosto de seus olhos ardentes. Pela segunda vez, ele pensou em voltar e esperar que os bombeiros voltassem.

"Não," ele sussurrou, sua voz gutural por causa da fumaça que ele acabou de inalar. "House precisa de mim."

As palavras o encheram de uma resolução de aço e trouxeram o crachá de identificação para a fresta da porta novamente, fazendo o possível para não respirar muito da fumaça. Ele começou a tossir depois de alguns segundos, mas fechou os olhos e continuou a trabalhar. E então, finalmente , a fechadura se abriu e a porta se abriu.

Chase não se atreveu a levantar a cabeça mais alto do que estava com medo de inalar mais fumaça, mas ele abriu os olhos. Apesar das lágrimas que turvaram sua visão, Chase foi capaz de ver o interior do apartamento de House. Não havia ninguém na sala de estar, mas então, se House tinha ido dormir, ele provavelmente estava em seu quarto.

Movendo-se, Chase não conseguiu encontrar nada do fogo. O teto não tinha rompido e não havia fumaça saindo das grades de ventilação. A única fumaça aqui vinha do corredor, e estava rapidamente enchendo a sala. Ele atravessou a sala de estar e passou pelo piano, não parando até chegar à porta do quarto, que estava fechada.

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas puxou-a quando descobriu que estava quente.

Imediatamente, todas as aulas de Segurança contra Incêndio voltaram correndo para ele, aquelas que ele havia aprendido desde os três anos até ele ir para a faculdade. Primeiro, verifique a porta - se estiver quente, há fogo do outro lado. Você tem que sair pela janela em vez disso. Chase olhou para a janela, mas não estava procurando escapar. Agora tudo o que ele estava procurando fazer era resgatar House.

Ele usou a manga da camisa para abrir a porta, o que tirou a maior parte do calor. Chase abriu a porta, quase com medo do que encontraria por trás dela. A porta se abriu, exibindo o quarto, e ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido antes de abrir a porta mais de trinta centímetros.

A fumaça pairava densa ao redor da sala e uma seção do teto de cerca de um metro quadrado havia caído, e o fogo havia apenas começado a consumir o carpete. No momento em que a porta estava totalmente aberta, a visão de House deitado em sua cama era quase nada surpreendente. A fumaça passou e o impediu de acordar, lentamente sufocando-o no sono em que estava agora.

"Casa!" Chase gritou, suas cordas vocais rasgando toda a fumaça que ele inalou. Ele ouviu sirenes tocando à distância, e faíscas saltaram e dançaram ao seu redor, mas a única coisa que ele viu foi House, deitado indefeso e desprotegido na cama. Quantas vezes ele o tinha visto esparramado daquele jeito, as rugas em seu rosto haviam sumido e as rugas nos cantos de sua boca inexistentes? Quanto tempo ele tinha ficado ali, apenas observando a respiração profunda do homem mais velho, até que isso o embalou de volta para dormir? Ele já tinha imaginado que a visão de House deitado em sua cama poderia ser uma das piores em sua vida?

Mas desta vez, House pode não acordar. Ele estava dormindo, mas não ficaria por muito tempo se Chase não o tirasse daqui.

"Casa!" Chase gritou novamente, cruzando a sala e evitando as chamas que estavam lambendo o pedaço de teto queimado. Ele sacudiu House, suavemente no início, mas com vigor quando House não respondeu. "House! Vamos, droga, acorde!"

O corpo de House balançou sob seus tremores como um peixe.

"Merda", ele jurou, parando por um momento para olhar ao redor da sala. Não havia janelas, nenhuma outra saída além da porta que dava para o fogo. Chase apertou a mandíbula e pegou o corpo mole de House, músculos tensos sob o peso morto.

Carregando um corpo meio morto, ele passou por cima da pilha de teto caído, sentindo um pânico mais intenso agora que ele tinha House - sua vida estava literalmente em suas mãos, agora. A responsabilidade disso, além do peso do corpo, ameaçava mandá-lo ao chão, mas Chase apenas deu um passo à frente. Quando eles passaram pelo buraco no teto, uma faísca voou sobre eles e Chase balançou a cabeça furiosamente.

Assim que saiu do quarto, tornou-se evidente que a sala de estar não era mais tão forte como há dois minutos. Uma grande parte do andar de cima havia caído, as chamas indo com ele. O caminho para a porta estava completamente bloqueado; mesmo sem House em seus braços, Chase não seria capaz de decifrar. Isso deixou apenas a janela da imagem.

Você tem que sair pela janela ao invés ...

Ele tinha que abrir a janela ... mas não havia nenhuma maneira que ele seria capaz de abrir a janela enorme com ajuda - inferno, ele nem sabia como abri-la. Chase teve que quebrar a janela, e para fazer isso, ele teve que deitar House para ir buscar algo pesado. Relutantemente, ele procurou no quarto por algo para quebrá-lo, não querendo deixar House ir ainda. Não ... não ... aí! A mesinha ao lado do sofá ...

ESTRONDO!

Um estrondo de quebrar a terra o fez estremecer, e Chase caiu no chão e se inclinou sobre o corpo caído de House, esperando que as vigas pesadas do teto viessem e o esmagassem.

Mas, em vez disso, o ar frio correu em sua direção, mordendo suas bochechas e picando suas mãos. A fumaça espessa ao redor dele pareceu desaparecer, e Chase olhou para cima para ver que um bombeiro tinha quebrado a janela para ele. Ele avistou Chase imediatamente e correu até eles.

"Ele está vivo!" Chase gritou, lutando para pegar House mais uma vez. "Você tem que levá-lo, ele adormeceu! Por favor! Ele precisa de uma máscara de oxigênio e-"

"Que diabos, amigo?" o bombeiro disse através da máscara. "Você é algum tipo de médico ou algo assim?"

“Sim,” Chase disse pesadamente, finalmente conseguindo se levantar com House. Uma onda de tontura o assaltou, entretanto, e ele acenou em sua postura. "Por favor, você tem que ..." A fumaça estava obstruindo sua garganta e o mundo escureceu por um momento. "Pegue-o..."

O bombeiro mal havia tirado House dos braços de Chase quando Chase sentiu o chão desabar, e ele estava caindo ... caindo em um abismo escuro ...


	2. Herói do dia

Chase deu a volta depois que a ambulância que transportava House foi embora. Ele não sabia disso, porém, e assim que o mundo entrou em foco, ele se perguntou onde diabos ele estava. As pessoas gritavam, água espirrava em algum lugar, ele estava sentado em uma cama do EMT em uma ambulância ... o que havia acontecido? Ele olhou em volta com a visão turva, observando a cena de pessoas conversando e tirando fotos e ficando na ponta dos pés para ver melhor o espetáculo, fosse ele qual fosse.

"Olha quem está aí", disse um paramédico, aparecendo na porta com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "É o Sr. Incrível e seus incríveis poderes de combate ao fogo."

"O que?" Chase disse, e então a confusão de repente se dissipou, e ele se sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio ao se lembrar do incêndio. "O que aconteceu?" Ele demandou. "Onde está a House?"

"Ei, ei, ei," o paramédico disse com uma risada fácil, pulando para dentro da ambulância e empurrando Chase gentilmente de volta para a maca. "Se acalme."

Chase se sentou, mas olhou para o homem com raiva. "Onde está a House?"

"O sujeito que você saiu vagabundeando atrás?" Ao aceno de pedra de Chase, o EMT continuou. "Ele foi mandado para o hospital. Suponha que fosse uma sorte você ter entrado lá afinal - mais um minuto ou dois ele estaria pior do que o bife da minha esposa!"

Chase fez uma careta para o EMT enquanto ele ria de sua própria piada. "Ele vai ficar bem, então?"

"Sim, claro", disse o EMT. De repente, ele perdeu seu jeito jovial e parou para franzir a testa para Chase. "Ele é muito importante para você, certo? O que, seu irmão ou algo assim?"

“Não,” Chase disse brevemente. "Ele é meu ..." Palavras falharam quando sua garganta fechou quando ele percebeu o quão perto ele esteve de perder House hoje. Sua visão ficou turva com lágrimas não derramadas, mas Chase as enxugou freneticamente. "Meu ..." As emoções brotaram dentro dele, e ele mal foi capaz de se controlar. Depois de alguns segundos engolindo, ele finalmente conseguiu falar. "Eu preciso vê-lo."

"Tudo bem", disse o EMT. "Vamos levá-lo ao hospital assim que pudermos."

"Não," Chase disse, levantando-se instavelmente. "Eu posso dirigir até lá."

"Eu não posso deixar você ir", o paramédico o lembrou com um sorriso.

"Estou bem," Chase insistiu. Quando o paramédico se moveu para empurrá-lo de volta para os alongados, ele balançou a cabeça. "Quanto eles pagam a você?"

"Não o suficiente", disse o EMT. "Especialmente para lidar com pessoas como-"

“Dois mil,” Chase disse rapidamente. "Vou te dar dois mil dólares para me deixar ir."

"Certo", disse o EMT, mas Chase viu seu rosto piscar brevemente.

"Eu juro", disse Chase. Mais tarde, ele perceberia que a quantia era completamente desnecessária - mil teriam resolvido - mas a única coisa em que estava pensando agora era em ir ao hospital para ver House. Parte dele ainda estava cambaleando com o quão estúpido tinha sido, entrando em um prédio em chamas para salvar House ... e por algum milagre, conseguindo fazer isso e escapar apenas com a inalação excessiva de fumaça. Também valeu a pena; o EMT disse que House teria morrido se ele não tivesse entrado lá.

"Sim, amigo, e eu cultivo batatas nos meus ouvidos", disse o paramédico com uma risada zombeteira. "Sente-se, vou colocar uma máscara de oxigênio para você. Continue assim por cerca-"

“Escute,” Chase disse enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso e tirava a carteira. "Dois mil e eu fugi antes que você pudesse chegar até mim. Por favor ."

"E você tem dois mil guardados em sua carteira? Senhor, você é ainda mais burro do que eu pensava." O EMT estava assistindo Chase folhear sua carteira.

"Eu sou um médico", disse Chase como explicação. "Aqui." Ele empurrou um punhado de notas nas mãos do homem.

"Mas-"

Chase não ficou para ouvir o protesto do homem e saltou da ambulância. Ao pousar, sua cabeça começou a girar descontroladamente e latejar, a náusea crescendo dentro dele, e Chase percebeu que devia ter batido com a cabeça quando desmaiou. Segurando a área acima de sua orelha direita onde doía mais, ele abriu caminho no meio da multidão para chegar até seu carro. Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta nauseante quando viu o que restava do apartamento de House. A imagem de uma casa queimada e enegrecida encheu sua cabeça. Pode ter sido o House ... Alguém acidentalmente esbarrou nele e o trouxe de volta à realidade.

“House está bem,” Chase disse a si mesmo. "Eles vão mantê-lo com oxigênio por um tempo. House está bem."

A exaustão desta manhã havia sido esquecida na onda de pânico e fogo, e Chase poderia nem ter se lembrado disso se não tivesse visto seu rosto no espelho retrovisor enquanto estacionava o carro no hospital. Ele ainda estava pálido e havia olheiras fracas ao redor de seus olhos por causa da falta de sono - mas isso era apenas o dano pré-incêndio. Agora seu rosto estava manchado de fuligem e havia uma dúzia de pequenos cortes marcando seu rosto, bem como alguns hematomas que começaram a inchar. Chase não conseguia imaginar que o resto dele parecia melhor ...

Ele esperava que não encontrasse Cameron.

Enquanto Chase subia o caminho para o hospital, ele foi até sua carteira para pegar seu crachá de identificação do hospital, que permitiria a ele acesso a House enquanto ele ainda estava no Pronto-Socorro ... mas não estava lá. Passou-se um momento antes de se lembrar que o havia usado para abrir a porta do apartamento de House, e o tinha jogado no chão em sua pressa de chegar até House.

"Ótimo," ele murmurou.

Na sala de emergência, uma enfermeira da triagem se concentrou nele como se ela tivesse um radar escondido atrás das costas. Chase a reconheceu do turno da noite passada ... ela foi uma que trabalhou com ele para estabilizar um menino prematuro, chamado Cooper. Eles não trocaram nomes após o evento, mas ela claramente não sabia quem ele era agora que seu rosto tinha passado por um incêndio.  
"Senhor?" disse ela, abordando-o com os formulários típicos que os novos pacientes de pronto-socorro deveriam preencher. "Posso ajudar?"

"Oi", Chase disse, "Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, mas trabalhei com você ontem à noite - sou o Dr. Chase. Preciso ver o Dr. House."

A enfermeira estreitou os olhos com desconfiança. "Não me lembro de você. Mostre-me sua identidade e então veremos."

"Eu, uh, meio que perdi o controle. Mas olhe," Chase disse impaciente, "Eu realmente preciso vê-lo."

"Você perdeu o controle", disse a enfermeira com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto. "Ok. Bem, de qualquer maneira, você precisa ser olhado ..."

"Eu já fui olhado!" Chase estalou. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Eu estava no local onde o apartamento do Dr. House pegou fogo. Os paramédicos me examinaram e me liberaram."

"Eles não iriam limpar você! Parece que você acabou de sair perdendo uma luta com uma mina terrestre. Basta preencher estes-"

"Chase? Oh meu Deus, Chase! O que aconteceu?" Cameron apareceu de repente, sem querer tirando a enfermeira do caminho em seu acesso de preocupação. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu sua aparência, e suas mãos foram até o rosto dele.

"Estou bem", disse Chase enquanto afastava as mãos carinhosas. "Você ouviu alguma coisa sobre House?"

À menção de seu chefe, o comportamento de Cameron mudou repentinamente. Foi leve, mas Chase estava tão acostumado a isso agora que percebeu, embora ninguém mais pudesse ter percebido. Ela estava se lembrando do que tinha visto, o que ela descobriu aquelas três semanas atrás, e lutando a mesma batalha mental que vinha acontecendo desde então. "Mais ou menos." Seus olhos não olhavam mais diretamente para Chase como antes. "Disseram que ele estava em um incêndio, inalou muita fumaça."

"Onde ele está?" Chase perguntou, tentando fazer Cameron olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Ela estava determinada a se manter longe de seu olhar, fixando seu olhar no chão. "Cameron, por favor."

"Eles o trouxeram cerca de dez minutos atrás. Ele ainda está inconsciente, e a única coisa que podem fazer é mantê-lo com oxigênio e esperar até que sua saturação aumente", Cameron disse calmamente com um pequeno suspiro. Chase quase podia ver sua mente trabalhando, reunindo fios de coragem até que girou em uma determinação que a fez olhar para cima do chão.

"Ele não está acordado, então?" Chase encontrou seus olhos, finalmente.

Cameron balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Não."

"Ok," Chase disse, sentindo o medo que ele empurrou para o fundo de sua mente começar a se dissipar. House ficaria bem ...

"Você também estava no fogo?" Cameron parecia relutante em perguntar, sem dúvida por causa das implicações que surgiriam se Chase dissesse 'sim'. "Você parece que estava."

"Eu apareci depois que o prédio pegou fogo e fui buscar House," Chase murmurou. Desta vez, foi ele quem quebrou o contato visual - foi um tanto embaraçoso relatar sua decisão precipitada.

"Foi você ?"

Chase estremeceu. "Em qual cômodo está o House?"

Cameron não pareceu ouvi-lo. "Eles disseram que algum idiota entrou lá para pegá-lo, mas de todas as pessoas ... Por quê ? Como você pôde fazer algo tão estúpido?"

"Porque eu ..." Chase se interrompeu. "Porque eu me importo com ele."

Cameron fechou os olhos e Chase sabia que ela estava lutando em sua luta contra a voz mental que gritava como isso era errado. Havia uma parte dele que desejava desesperadamente que ela simplesmente aceitasse e parasse de evitá-lo e a House, mas havia uma parte menor que tentava alegar que não importava o que Cameron pensava de seus relacionamentos ... obviamente, isso era o lado racional dele. O lado racional dele, pequeno, quieto e freqüentemente ignorado.

"Em que quarto ele está?" Chase perguntou a ela novamente.

"Segundo andar, 279," Cameron disse suavemente, e seus olhos se abriram. Por um segundo, Chase pensou que ela diria mais, mas então seus olhos baixaram para o chão, e ele sabia que ela havia perdido sua batalha interior.

Ele suprimiu um suspiro. "Obrigado."

O quarto 279 era o típico quarto de hospital: paredes bege, aquarela e uma pequena cama pequena com espaço suficiente para se enroscar. Isso não fez muita diferença para House, porque ele nunca poderia se enrolar adequadamente devido à sua perna de qualquer maneira. Ele nunca disse isso, mas Chase percebeu com bastante facilidade. Apesar de todo o mistério em que House se deliciava em se cercar, depois que você ultrapassava a onda inicial de névoa, ele era um homem muito fácil de entender - o problema estava em trabalhar com o que se escondia sob a superfície. Chase teve a sensação de que a ex-namorada de House, Stacy, o entendia na maior parte, mas não tinha sido capaz de lidar com isso.  
Mas agora, Chase não sabia como lidar com uma Casa inconsciente. Desde o início de seu relacionamento, House tinha sido o comandante - ele foi o único a iniciar o primeiro beijo. Foi ele quem anulou os papéis do DNR de Chase e o convenceu de que gostar de outro homem não era um pecado terrível. Mas agora que Chase estava aqui, aquele que tinha que assumir o comando e ajudar House, ele estava se sentindo um pouco perdido.

House parecia muito melhor do que ele. Seu rosto não tinha ficado tão exposto quanto o de Chase, porque ele realmente só esteve no fogo durante o minuto que Chase levou para levá-lo do quarto ao bombeiro, então havia falta de fuligem e cinzas . Ele também não tinha ficado acordado a noite toda, então seus olhos não estavam bagunçados e sua pele tinha um tom normal e saudável. No entanto, sua mandíbula tinha um corte vermelho raivoso descendo ao lado dele, que parecia que poderia cicatrizar quando sarasse ... enquanto Chase tinha apenas pequenos cortes.

"Você sabe o que?" Chase disse no silêncio da sala. "Você vai usar isso como uma desculpa para um aumento na ingestão de Vicodin. Eu sei que você faria."

House continuou deitado no esquecimento completo, sem saber das especulações de Chase.

"Tudo bem, seja assim," Chase bufou com um sorriso brincalhão, tentando ignorar a parte de seu cérebro que o lembrava de que House não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que ele dizia. Ele continuou, fingindo que House podia ouvi-lo falar. "Eu estarei aqui até você acordar. E então quando você acordar, eu juro que não irei embora até que você esteja completamente melhor."

Novamente, House não deu nenhum sinal de que tinha ouvido a promessa de Chase e continuou a dormir.

Chase desabou, sentindo a energia o deixar tão rápido que ele sentiu como se alguém tivesse batido em sua cabeça. A farsa de que ele estava realmente falando com House desapareceu, e o truque de salão que seu cérebro havia criado desapareceu em um piscar de olhos. Ele poderia muito bem estar falando com as paredes, pois elas responderiam tanto quanto House pudesse no momento.

O fato de que ele não dormia há mais de 24 horas de repente o atingiu como um trem de carga, e Chase sentiu o cansaço imediatamente. Seus músculos doíam, seu rosto ardia e cada respiração parecia um ralador de queijo em sua garganta. Os dois segundos que ele levou para puxar sua cadeira para mais perto e colocar a cabeça no peito de House pareceram uma eternidade, eras suspensas em um limbo entre a exaustão e a dor. Mas então ele fechou os olhos e um mundo escuro desceu sobre sua mente.

E os dois homens dormiram, mortos para o mundo e as provações que os aguardavam amanhã.


	3. Me sangrando

Chase acordou com alguém dando um tapa em sua cabeça.

"O que-"

"Levante-se! Eu não fui feito para servir de travesseiro ou de cama."

Chase gemeu, perguntando-se quem o estava incomodando e do que diabos eles estavam falando. Ele estava dormindo, o que importava se ele estava dormindo em uma cama ou travesseiro? Idiotas. Ele queria dormir ...

"Droga, Chase, vou despejar minha jarra de gelo em sua cabeça."

Diante dessa ameaça, Chase abriu os olhos e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que seus olhos estavam fixos na escuridão absoluta. Seu alarme normalmente não o acordava até as sete, e então o sol já havia nascido ... talvez ele tivesse esquecido a mudança de horário - não seria a primeira vez que ele fez isso. Por que estava tão escuro? Ele tinha adormecido no sofá novamente?

"Escuro," ele murmurou, piscando. Onde ele estava? Este lugar não parecia nem um pouco familiar ... mas poderia ser apenas porque estava muito escuro para ver qualquer coisa.

"Muito habilmente deduzido, Sherlock."

Ele conhecia aquela voz ... "House?"

"De novo, muito esperto-"

"Casa!" Chase gritou quando de repente se lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido. House estava acordado, ele tinha adormecido em cima dele, e devia ser noite. Ele estava dormindo por mais de doze horas ...

"Você não vai dizer meu nome uma terceira vez, vai?"

“Não,” Chase disse, ganhando controle sobre seu coração acelerado. "Eu - como você está se sentindo?"

"Como eu deveria estar me sentindo?" House desafiou, e Chase de repente percebeu que House não tinha ideia de que seu apartamento havia pegado fogo. Ele tinha acabado de adormecer na noite passada, tinha acabado de acordar no hospital ... era um milagre que House estivesse sendo tão paciente e esperando até que Chase superasse seu choque para perguntar por que ele estava no hospital.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele deveria contar a House? Ele deveria procurar outro médico para dar a notícia?

“ Olá? ” House perguntou, cutucando a cabeça de Chase.

"Um ..." Chase hesitou.

House parou de repente, e Chase podia ouvi-lo fungando.

"Os tubos de oxigênio estão muito apertados?" ele perguntou, imaginando o que House estava fazendo.

"Não. Você cheira ... a merda. Fumaça, borracha queimada e madeira." Chase cheirou o ar e ficou surpreso ao notar que ele realmente cheirava assim. Ele nem havia notado até House apontar - estranho. "Por quê?"

“House,” Chase disse lentamente, sabendo que ele tinha que contar a notícia para House agora. "Seu apartamento ... houve um incêndio. Você estava dormindo e inalou muita fumaça; você foi resgatado um pouco antes do prédio desabar." Chase decidiu encobrir o fato de que foi ele quem fez o resgate.

House ficou em silêncio.

"Sinto muito," Chase se desculpou, embora soubesse que a última coisa na mente de House eram os pertences que foram queimados.

"Por que você estava lá?" House perguntou a ele.

"Eu trabalhei no turno da noite na UTIN ontem à noite e estava cansado demais para dirigir todo o caminho para casa. Eu ia bater na sua casa, mas quando cheguei lá, o prédio estava em chamas", disse Chase. Ele esperava que essa história bastasse até que ele tivesse coragem de contar a House toda a história. E quando será isso? Você tem que contar a ele antes que alguém diga a ele ... Chase ignorou a voz desagradável que falou no fundo de sua mente.

"Você ia visitar meu apartamento? A placa de 'Proibido Vagas' apagou?"

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" Chase rebateu, sabendo que House não teria realmente se importado se ele tivesse ficado em seu sofá. Era apenas House reagindo ao fato de que ele quase morreu, ao fato de que tudo o que ele possuía tinha sido perdido.

"Não muito tempo. O fato de que havia uma cabeça no meu peito meio que ajudou," House disparou.

Chase sorriu timidamente. "Desculpe por isso. Eu não tive a chance de dormir entre sair do meu turno e você quase morrer."

"Você quer acender as luzes? Eu quero ver este cômodo onde vou ficar preso nos próximos dias," House disse como se estivesse se dirigindo a um mordomo.

"Você não vai ficar aqui por dias", Chase disse a ele, mas ele se levantou mesmo assim. Ele caminhou desajeitadamente pela sala, mas calculou mal onde estaria a parede e se chocou contra ela, e sua cabeça explodiu de dor.

House deve ter ouvido seu suspiro de dor, porque as próximas palavras que ouviu foram: "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada", disse Chase, e agora que a onda inicial de dor havia passado, ele se viu rindo. "Eu apenas corri para a parede."

House bufou. "Às vezes me pergunto como você conseguiu terminar a faculdade de medicina ..."

“Com muitas sessões de adoração ao deus da cafeína,” Chase brincou quando finalmente encontrou o interruptor de luz. Ele fechou os olhos e o ligou, depois abriu lentamente os olhos para que tivessem tempo de se ajustar à dramática mudança de luz. Demorou alguns segundos, mas quando ele finalmente se acostumou com as fortes luzes fluorescentes, ele se virou.

"Puta merda ," House murmurou enquanto Chase se virava.

Chase congelou e de repente ele se lembrou de seu rosto coberto de fuligem, ferido e machucado, que eram sinais reveladores de que ele tinha estado no incêndio junto com House. Ele teria que explicar o que tinha feito agora e enfrentar a ira de House por sua decisão estúpida ... ele tentou não se encolher sob os olhos azuis penetrantes que o estavam examinando como uma arma de radar.

"Eu posso explicar," Chase tentou humildemente, na esperança de começar com o pé direito.

"Sim," House disse depois de um momento. "Isso seria legal."

"Eu, uh, eu vim quando seu apartamento já estava pegando fogo, mas os bombeiros ainda não tinham chegado. Alguém disse que você ainda estava lá, e você sabe como o corpo de bombeiros é lento ..." Chase não conseguia olhar em House enquanto ele falava, e em vez disso olhou para suas mãos e esperou que House começasse a gritar com ele por sua estupidez.

"Você entrou em um prédio em chamas, sozinha, só para me pegar?" House perguntou. Quaisquer emoções em sua voz eram indiscerníveis.

Chase ficou surpreso que House estava afirmando o óbvio - uma raridade. "Sim", disse ele. "Eles me disseram depois que se eu não tivesse, você não teria sobrevivido."

"Você é um idiota", disse House. Desta vez, havia raiva definitiva em sua voz. "Você é um idiota . O que diabos você estava pensando?"

"Sobre você!" Chase ousou atirar de volta, sentindo-se na defensiva agora que a espera havia passado. "Eu salvei sua vida, e você acha que tem o direito de sentar aí e me dizer que sou idiota? Você é o idiota."

"Só porque 'estupidez' é reclassificada como 'bravura' se você sobreviver não significa que as ações foram menos idiotas", House sibilou, estreitando os olhos. "Não vale a pena morrer de novo!"

"Por que essa decisão deveria ser sua?" Chase exigiu. "Se eu quiser colocar sua vida acima da minha, então eu farei isso muito bem! Essa é minha escolha, e você não tem voz nisso."

"Se é da minha vida que estamos falando, então eu quero!" House gritou, seus olhos brilhando.

"Você está certo! É da sua vida que estamos falando. Sua vida, que eu salvei ! O que importa como eu fiz isso?" Chase perguntou a ele, a frustração se acumulando dentro dele quando viu a mandíbula de House cerrada teimosamente, o que significa que ele iria continuar a batalha.

"Claro que importa!" House gritou. "Eu não quero-" Mas então ele parou de repente, sufocando. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu, ofegando por ar que ele não conseguia; o monitor cardíaco começou a apitar descontroladamente enquanto House agarrava o ar, como se achasse que poderia tirar o oxigênio dele e levá-lo à boca.

Por um instante, Chase só conseguiu ficar lá e olhar para House enquanto ele engasgava, mas o bipe intenso do monitor cardíaco o fez voltar à realidade. Ele debateu entre tomar um sedativo e apenas tentar convencer House sobre a asfixia ... House odiaria ser sedado e perder a discussão porque ele simplesmente engasgou. Então, ao invés de ir para as gavetas onde as seringas estavam, ele foi até House e agarrou uma de suas mãos agitadas e apertou com força.

“House,” Chase disse em voz alta, tentando chamar a atenção do homem mais velho. "Casa!"

House finalmente pareceu ouvi-lo, e seus olhos azuis começaram a vagar ao redor, procurando pela origem da voz. Seu rosto tinha ficado muito pálido pela falta de oxigênio, mas Chase estava aliviado que a pele pelo menos não tivesse adquirido uma coloração azulada ainda.

“House, me escute,” Chase disse, aumentando o volume de sua voz para tentar acalmá-lo. "Eu sei que você não consegue respirar, mas você tem que se acalmar. Fique quieto e me escute, porque senão terei que sedar você - eu não quero fazer isso."

No mínimo, suas palavras serviram para deixar House ainda mais em pânico. A frequência cardíaca acelerou até quase dobrar, e Chase percebeu que teria que sedá-lo antes que causasse sérios danos cerebrais. Ele deu um aperto final na mão de House e então se levantou para pegar uma seringa.

Quando House viu, seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais, se é que era possível.

"Está tudo bem", disse ele enquanto injetava no cateter lateral. Imediatamente, House começou a relaxar e o bipe do monitor cardíaco diminuiu significativamente. Chase observou enquanto o corpo de House afrouxava e seus olhos ficaram desfocados quando o sedativo fez efeito, e então eles finalmente fecharam. Um bipe constante e regular soou ao fundo, distante, e o som fraco da respiração de House voltou lentamente para a sala, junto com a cor em seu rosto. Chase deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio de seus lábios, antes de desabar na cadeira. Pela segunda vez em vinte e quatro horas, ele salvou a vida de House.

Quando Chase ligou a água pela primeira vez, atingiu seu rosto como mil bolinhas pungentes, ele desligou a água e saltou para trás com uma maldição. Na segunda vez, ele estava preparado para isso e deixou seu rosto queimar sob a água quente. Suas mãos foram até o rosto e ele esfregou a fuligem e a sentiu escorrer pelo rosto em pequenos rios, através da barba que ainda não tinha sido raspada e de sua mandíbula. Depois de alguns momentos sob o chuveiro, a sensação de queimação desapareceu e Chase apenas ficou lá com os olhos fechados e deixou a água correr pelo seu corpo.  
Ele se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter deixado House sozinho na sala ... mas, novamente, ele estava inconsciente. Não era como se House realmente soubesse que estava sozinho. Chase não demoraria três horas no chuveiro; ele estaria de volta antes que o efeito do sedativo passasse.

O fogo tinha se tornado uma memória distante, desbotada e sem importância enquanto ele deixava a água quente dissipar toda a dor, terror e confusão que girava em sua cabeça por tanto tempo. Ele não tinha ideia de para onde tudo iria a partir daqui. O que House faria, agora que seu apartamento era uma pilha de entulho e cinzas? O primeiro instinto de Chase foi abrir suas portas para House, mas o que aconteceria se ele abrisse? Ele podia apostar, apenas por seu conhecimento da personalidade de House e observando Wilson quando ele se mudou temporariamente com House, que compartilhar um espaço residencial não era algo que House fazia muito bem. Poderia ser o fim de seu relacionamento ... e Chase não queria que isso acontecesse.

Finalmente, ele desligou a água e usou uma toalha para se enxugar. Ele era o único a tomar banho, pois todos os estagiários haviam chegado há cerca de uma hora e os atendentes demorariam pelo menos meia hora para chegar. Chase olhou para a pilha de roupas fedorentas e cobertas de cinzas que ele tirou antes do banho e, em seguida, olhou para o novo conjunto de roupas que guardava em seu armário para momentos como ... bem, não momentos assim . Mas tempos semelhantes.

Infelizmente, as roupas eram mais casuais do que elegantes ... mas ele iria convencer Cuddy a deixá-lo ter o dia de folga, de qualquer maneira. Então ele vestiu o novo par de jeans e a camiseta preta 'Journey' que ganhou em um show na faculdade, mas foi forçado a usar os tênis de ontem, que ainda estavam sujos e estavam um pouco derretidos. lugares.

Chase deixou o cabelo molhado em vez de secar com a toalha porque estava ansioso para voltar para House, e várias enfermeiras olharam para ele enquanto ele voltava para o quarto de House. Um sorriso malicioso dançou em seus lábios enquanto eles faziam isso, imaginando como seriam as expressões em seus rostos se soubessem que ele já estava em um relacionamento ... com outro homem, nada menos. O sorriso se alargou.

Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto de House, ele ficou surpreso ao vê-lo sentado e comendo uma bandeja de café da manhã fornecido pelo hospital. Uma onda de culpa em seu estômago o fez morder o lábio e olhar para baixo.

"Ah, o deus benevolente voltou," House disse com a boca cheia de panqueca.

"Sinto muito," Chase se desculpou. "Eu fui tomar um banho-"

"Muito melhor," House disse com aprovação.

"—E eu não pensei que você fosse acordar enquanto eu estivesse fora."

"Mm," House disse com um aceno pensativo. "Os estagiários deste ano são realmente péssimos nas pré-rodadas."

Chase ficou em silêncio por um momento, parado na porta, e então ele se aventurou dentro da sala. "Vou pedir a Cuddy o dia de folga," ele disse enquanto se sentava na cadeira, aquela em que ele passou o dia dormindo.

"Por quê?" House perguntou a ele.

“Para ficar com você,” Chase disse com um sorriso hesitante, se perguntando por que House estava questionando isso. "A comida do hospital é uma droga, e as enfermeiras são ainda piores. Eu sei como você se dá com as pessoas."

"Não," House disse com uma carranca. "Vá trabalhar. Estou bem."

Chase franziu a testa para trás, surpreso. "Por quê? Vai ser melhor do que ouvir Cameron choramingar sobre você."

"Porque," House disse impaciente, "você não tem razão para estar aqui."

"O que?" Chase disse, raiva entrando em sua voz. "Do que você está falando ? Tenho todos os motivos para estar aqui!"

"Eu não quero você aqui."

As palavras cortaram Chase profundamente no vínculo de confiança que ele e House haviam formado. Ele tentou não deixar transparecer em seu rosto e deixou que endurecesse em raiva ao abrir a boca para retaliar. "Você não me quer aqui? Acabei de salvar a sua maldita vida , e agora você não aguenta mais me ver? E quanto ao mês passado? Você vai simplesmente descartar isso também? Todas aquelas vezes que nós- "

"Eu não sei o que você está falando. Só porque você salvou a minha vida não significa que eu lhe devo uma dívida de vida! Você não pode considerar que sobre a minha cabeça quando eu nem sequer pedir para ser salvo, "House disse, seus olhos brilhando. "Agora saia ou chamarei a enfermeira."

"Você não quis dizer isso," Chase disse suavemente, não ousando falar mais alto por medo do que sua voz poderia trair.

House, em resposta, estendeu a mão e apertou o botão vermelho para chamar a enfermeira.

Chase olhou para ele por um longo momento, o botão vermelho piscando no canto do olho, mas ele nem mesmo registrou. Ele não conseguia entender por que House estava fazendo isso, por que a rejeição repentina ... não fazia sentido, nada disso. House estava bem na noite passada, na escuridão ... ele até mesmo esteve bem na primeira parte desta conversa. O que deu errado?

"Está tudo bem aqui?"

Chase se virou e viu a enfermeira parada na porta, como ele estava apenas alguns minutos atrás. "Não," ele disse friamente enquanto se levantava. "Eu estava saindo." Ele saiu da sala, passando pela enfermeira sem olhar para trás.


	4. Atire em mim novamente

Quando Chase entrou na sala de conferências, Foreman e Cameron olharam para cima. Cameron olhou para ele confuso quando Chase caminhou até a cafeteira, enquanto o rosto de Foreman se abriu em um sorriso.

"O que?" Chase gritou com Foreman, perguntando-se se ele tinha ouvido isso de Cameron ... mas, novamente, Cameron também não sabia.

O sorriso de Foreman diminuiu um pouco. "Nada. Eu só não achei você do tipo 'Jornada'."

Chase parou e então se lembrou de que estava vestindo sua camiseta preta 'Journey' e seu rosto estava vermelho. "Oh, desculpe..."

"E aí?" Foreman perguntou a ele, observando Chase procurar o creme. "Está no gabinete", disse ele.

Chase abriu o armário e encontrou o creme lá dentro, a tampa ainda aberta, e o derramou em sua xícara de café. "Obrigado."

"O que há de errado?" Cameron perguntou a ele com uma carranca preocupada em seu rosto. Ela não perdeu o fato de que Chase evitou a pergunta de Foreman, e agora estava estudando Chase na esperança de pegar uma dica de por que ele estourou.

"Nada," Chase disse brevemente. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que o quadro branco, em vez de estar coberto de sintomas ou ideias de diagnóstico ou as pequenas figuras de palito que ele às vezes desenhava quando estava entediado sem seu livro de palavras cruzadas, estava em branco. Na sexta-feira, eles foram embora sem um diagnóstico claro para o paciente, e o quadro estava cheio de teorias e gráficos, no novo marcador laranja que House havia obtido ... mas agora estava em branco. O que só pode ter sido por um motivo ...

"Correr atrás?" Chase se virou para Cameron. "Aconteceu algo entre você e-"

"Não é da sua conta," Chase disse asperamente, e ele não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco culpado quando viu o olhar magoado no rosto de Cameron ... mas não havia nada a fazer agora. Ele disse isso e estava feito.

"Ei, cara, tire o pau da sua bunda. Nós não fizemos nada", Foreman disse a ele, parecendo agitado.

Chase soltou um suspiro, tentando não ficar com raiva de Foreman. Ele estava sendo um bastardo certo e ele sabia disso, mas a luta com House o deixou girando e quebrado e estava gastando muito de seu esforço para não começar a gritar agora. Mas Foreman ainda estava certo; ele não tinha escrúpulos nem com Cameron nem com Foreman, e eles não mereciam que sua frustração fosse descarregada sobre eles.

"Por que você limpou o quadro branco?" ele perguntou em uma voz controlada, escolhendo um assunto neutro para começar.

"Resolvemos o caso", Cameron respondeu. Ela se virou para olhar, como se tivesse que ter certeza de que tinha, de fato, sido apagado. "Foi lúpus."

Chase sentiu a surpresa bloquear temporariamente o resto de suas emoções. "Foi o quê ?"

"Foi lúpus," Foreman repetiu.

"Nunca é lúpus", disse Chase, incrédulo.

"Foi dessa vez", disse Cameron com um pequeno sorriso. "Resolvemos isso por volta do meio-dia de ontem."

"Inacreditável", disse Chase, recostando-se enquanto sua mente repassava os sintomas, as pistas que eles tiveram ao longo do caminho ... apenas se assemelhava levemente ao lúpus, mas se esse era o diagnóstico, então era isso. Ele estava prestes a perguntar se havia algum novo sintoma que os levou a essa conclusão, quando o som da porta se abrindo o fez parar e se virar, meio que esperando ver House parado ali.

Mas não era House. Era Wilson, parado na porta com o cabelo despenteado de uma forma que fez Chase se perguntar quantas vezes ele havia passado a mão por ele nos últimos dez minutos.

"Chase", disse ele, fixando-se na loira com a surpresa embelezando suas feições. "Você parece melhor."

Foreman desviou o olhar de Wilson para encarar Chase, sem dúvida se perguntando sobre o que Wilson estava falando. Chase tentou ignorá-lo enquanto ele respondia, mas ele sentiu o aumento da inquietação quando sua mente gritou para ele que Foreman estava olhando para ele, olhando para ele e procurando por um sinal que o traísse.

"Eu-obrigado", disse Chase, decidindo deixar por isso mesmo. House nunca tinha sido muito claro se ele contara ou não a Wilson sobre o relacionamento deles, e Chase tinha apenas presumido que Wilson tinha descoberto em algum momento. Wilson não era um homem estúpido e House nunca fora do tipo que se importava com o que as outras pessoas pensavam dele.

"Eu vi você antes", disse Wilson com um leve sorriso puxando os cantos de sua boca. "No quarto de House. Não consigo imaginar que House tenha ficado muito feliz quando acordou."

Chase balançou a cabeça, um sorriso nervoso aparecendo em seu rosto. Ou Wilson não tinha ideia de que Foreman era um ignorante sobre o romance de escritório, ou ele tinha estado completamente alheio no mês passado, e honestamente não tinha ideia de por que Chase se sentiria confortável deitando sua cabeça no peito de House. De qualquer maneira que ele olhasse, a situação estava longe de ser desejável ... não era assim que ele escolheria que Foreman soubesse de seu relacionamento com House, especialmente agora que eles estavam em um terreno tão rochoso.

"Você já foi ver o apartamento dele?" Chase perguntou, tentando sutilmente desviar a conversa dele.

"Sim", disse Wilson. Sua mão passou por seu cabelo, e Chase estava disposto a apostar que não tinha sido menos do que a décima vez hoje que ele fez isso. "Desapareceu completamente. O piano, sua bengala sobressalente, todos aqueles livros - ele tinha uma cópia original de As Crônicas de Nárnia , assinada por CS Lewis em 1950; só restaram oito deles no mundo. E agora se foi ... "A mão de Wilson passou por seu cabelo mais uma vez, e quando ele abaixou, ele balançou a cabeça. "Simplesmente incrível."

Chase assentiu distraidamente, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por não dar toda a atenção ao peso do que acontecera, mas sua primeira reação foi de alívio; alívio por a conversa ter sido tirada dele. Felizmente, Cameron estava muito ocupado parecendo simpático e Foreman estava muito ocupado tentando parecer simpático (ele provavelmente estava tentando se lembrar de como parecer simpático) para notar.

Ficou em silêncio por mais um minuto ou dois, e então Wilson finalmente suspirou.

"Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Arranje um novo caso", disse ele antes de se virar para sair.

Chase ficou se perguntando se Wilson realmente sabia sobre ele e House. Ele sempre pensara assim - afinal, Wilson era amigo de House há mais tempo do que qualquer outra pessoa de quem já tinha ouvido falar - e House nunca o desencorajou de pensar assim quando perguntou. Mas, novamente, ele nunca encorajou exatamente a ideia de que Wilson estava ciente das coisas. E a julgar pela forma como Wilson acabara de agir, ele não poderia ter informado; ele não teria sido grosseiro o suficiente para fazer tal pergunta na frente de Foreman.

Mas qual era o problema de Foreman saber? Regularmente, Foreman provava que realmente não se importava com a vida pessoal de seus colegas; o fato de ele e House estarem juntos não deveria ser tão diferente. Ele tinha vergonha de admitir?

Não. Não, ele não tinha vergonha - House lhe ensinou essa lição na primeira semana ... era outra coisa. Talvez fosse simplesmente o fato de que ele não achava que Foreman precisava saber sobre sua vida pessoal. Chase sempre foi uma pessoa privada, e seu trabalho era o último lugar na terra onde ele iria querer começar a admitir seus segredos mais profundos. Isso tinha que ser.

Mas uma pena ... isso explicaria as ações de House extremamente bem, Chase percebeu. A discussão ... não tinha realmente começado até que Chase sugeriu que ele passasse um tempo com House enquanto ele estava no hospital. Até agora, o relacionamento deles tinha ficado em casa e em alguns bares e cinemas locais, e nunca houve um motivo real para exibi-lo no trabalho. Mas quando Chase sugeriu que ele ficasse com ele em um lugar onde seriam reconhecidos, House rejeitou a ideia com veemência ... e havia apenas uma explicação para tudo isso.

House tinha vergonha dele.

Essa conclusão era a única que fazia sentido, e foi isso que Chase insistiu por vários dias, a dor queimando em raiva com o passar das horas. Ele não foi ver House depois de ter recebido alta, dois dias após o incêndio, e soube mais tarde que House estava hospedado em um hotel. Uma pequena parte dele se sentia culpada por isso, mas Chase ignorou e se concentrou nas palavras que House havia jogado para ele, tão descuidadamente, tão odiosamente ...  
" Eu não quero você aqui."

Eles ainda soavam em sua mente, novos e cruéis. Cameron suspeitou que algo tinha acontecido, mas quando ela tentou perguntar a Chase sobre isso, seu controle havia rompido e ele começou a gritar com ela e insistir que não era da conta dela. Depois disso, ele tentou se desculpar, mas Cameron não quis. Embora ele não quisesse sua simpatia, o olhar ocasional caloroso não teria sido rejeitado ... mas agora ela estava com raiva dele. Foreman não falava com ele regularmente, e agora que ele não tinha ninguém, Chase não podia deixar de querer House de volta ...

" Você não tem razão para estar aqui."

House não queria que ninguém soubesse que eles estavam juntos ... mas era porque o relacionamento era com outro homem ou era por causa de Chase? Ele não podia imaginar que House ficaria constrangido sobre se preferia homens ou mulheres ... (" Não é anormal, não é anormal e não é contra a Vontade do Todo-Poderoso", ele disse, há muito tempo) . Isso, é claro, significava que era singularmente Chase que ele tinha vergonha.

" Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Chase ficou se perguntando o que havia sobre ele que faria alguém querer esconder um relacionamento ... havia algo de errado com ele? Ele não era de forma alguma feio, estúpido ou amplamente detestado ... Era verdade que ele não era rico. Na verdade, em relatividade a todos os outros médicos aqui do PPTH, ele era pateticamente pobre. Mas por que isso importa? Não era como se fosse do conhecimento comum que Chase tinha que trabalhar em turnos noturnos na UTIN para sobreviver ... era?

Quando quinta-feira chegou, Chase não tinha ideia de que conclusão tirar - isso não era uma coisa boa, porque quinta-feira era o dia em que House voltaria ao trabalho. Wilson certamente estava feliz com isso. Cameron achou que deveria ter tirado mais folga e Foreman não deu a mínima de qualquer maneira. Chase tinha considerado ligar dizendo que estava doente, mas, infelizmente, ele não podia perder o valor de um dia de pagamento, então ele se forçou a sair da cama e se preparar para o confronto.

No hospital, Chase encontrou a sala de conferências vazia de House, mas totalmente impregnada com o cheiro de café. Chase quase mergulhou por reflexo, mas ao pensar em bebê-lo, seu estômago embrulhou com os nervos, e ele decidiu ficar sem. Foreman estava com o jornal à sua frente, aberto na seção de esportes.

"Posso ter as palavras cruzadas?" Chase perguntou a ele, lançando uma caneta nervosamente entre os dedos. Ele tentou não se mexer muito na cadeira, com medo de parecer absurdamente óbvio.

"Sim", disse Foreman. Ele folheou as páginas até chegar à seção de Classificados, que imediatamente removeu e empurrou sobre a mesa em direção a Chase. "Está em algum lugar lá."

"Obrigado," Chase disse enquanto abria a pequena seção do jornal e encontrava as palavras cruzadas.

Dez minutos depois, a caneta não parava de girar entre seus dedos e as palavras cruzadas não tinham nenhum espaço em branco. Ele estava prestes a dizer que era um caso perdido e tentar se concentrar no quebra-cabeça do Sudoku quando a porta se abriu e sua cabeça disparou tão rápido que ele ouviu estalar.

House estava parado na porta, bengala em uma mão e uma sacola na outra. Ele parecia bem à primeira vista, mas Chase o conhecia muito bem para ser enganado por um 'primeiro olhar'. Olhando mais atentamente, ele viu que os olhos de House não estavam tão claros como normalmente eram, que ele estava apoiado em sua bengala em um ângulo mais duro do que o normal, que o corte em sua mandíbula ainda parecia tão vermelho e furioso como no dia em que tinha recebido ... no geral, à primeira vista, House não parecia tão bem.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Cameron perguntou.

Chase achou que essa questão era um tanto inútil - qualquer idiota poderia dizer que House não estava indo muito bem - mas ele não expressou sua opinião.

"Apenas muito bom, obrigado," House disse despreocupadamente. Seus olhos azuis procuraram Cameron, e depois Foreman, e então eles finalmente pousaram em Chase.

Ele olhou para baixo rapidamente, quebrando o contato visual apenas um segundo depois de começar. Chase podia sentir seus batimentos cardíacos batendo forte em seu peito, indo muito rápido e muito alto, e ele tentou acalmar sua respiração, que se tornou superficial e rápida no breve momento de conexão.

"Algum caso novo?"

"Não", disse Cameron. Ela se levantou para ajudar House quando ele começou a viajar da entrada para sua mesa, mas um brilho fulminante a fez se sentar novamente com um olhar envergonhado em seu rosto.

"Hm. Isso não é bom," House disse despreocupado.

"Tem certeza de que está bem?" Cameron perguntou preocupado.

Foreman bufou por trás de seu jornal.

"Precisamos de-"

Como se concordassem com House, quatro bipes de repente dispararam descontroladamente, e a melodia frenética que eles criaram não poderia estar mais longe de uma sinfonia. House tentou pegá-lo quase preguiçosamente, enquanto Chase, Foreman e Cameron mergulharam freneticamente nos deles. Chase leu a mensagem na tela e não pôde deixar de sentir um pequeno grito de vitória.

"Foi lúpus!" Cameron disse, mas Chase não tinha certeza de quem ela pensava que estava ouvindo.

"Aparentemente não," House disse. "Desça para ver o que está acontecendo e volte com um diagnóstico."

A garota da semana passada estava de volta, desta vez porque ela começou a ouvir vozes na escola ... deixando claro que houve um diagnóstico errado. Ela não tinha lúpus. Os três se levantaram para ir ver o paciente, mas a voz de House os fez parar.

"Oh, não, você não precisa!" ele gritou.

Todos se viraram para olhar para ele. O coração de Chase batia descontroladamente, a situação tão familiar que ele sabia o que House iria dizer antes mesmo que as palavras saíssem de sua boca.

“Chase, você vai ficar aqui,” House disse. "Temos algumas coisas para discutir."

Chase congelou por um momento, lembrando-se da última vez que palavras semelhantes saíram da boca de House, a última vez que eles tiveram uma 'discussão' em seu escritório enquanto Cameron e Foreman estavam ocupados verificando um paciente e o que isso tinha levado. Ele não queria isso; ele não queria ficar sozinho com House agora ...

"Não," Chase disse friamente. "Não temos nada para discutir." Ele se virou e seguiu Cameron e Foreman para fora da sala, ignorando seus olhares de surpresa enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor em silêncio.


	5. O Imperdoável

Cameron e Foreman pareciam ter um acordo silencioso de não perguntar a Chase o que estava acontecendo entre ele e House; era algo pelo qual ele estava muito grato, porque se qualquer um deles tivesse perguntado, provavelmente teriam deixado o hospital sem algumas partes do corpo. Ele sabia que suas palavras tinham sido infantis, que ele não deveria ter recusado e saído daquele jeito - mas Chase simplesmente não conseguia falar com House. Em alguma linha de pensamento obscura, ele se perguntou se ele estava inconscientemente desejando punir House, para fazê-lo se sentir culpado. Isso era muito estranho, porque conscientemente, ele sabia que se House algum dia se sentisse culpado por alguma coisa, ele não demonstraria isso externamente.

Cameron hesitantemente tentou trazer à tona o assunto da recente morte de Anna Nicole Smith, mas ela desistiu ao saber que Foreman não gostava dela e Chase nem tinha ouvido falar dela (até que a notícia de sua morte foi espalhada na televisão tela, é claro). Em vez disso, eles caminharam até o pronto-socorro em silêncio.

Enquanto entrevistavam o paciente, Chase permitiu que o trabalho consumisse sua mente enquanto tentava visualizar novas possibilidades, novos diagnósticos e os pensamentos de House voavam de sua cabeça. A menina ainda insistia que estava ouvindo vozes, e também começava a insistir que o suporte intravenoso era uma girafa que iria envolvê-la com o pescoço e estrangulá-la. Ela estava tão convencida disso que cinco minutos depois de Chase, Cameron e Foreman chegarem, eles tiveram que sedá-la antes que ela pudesse arrancar o tubo intravenoso.

"Ela tem que estar chapada", disse Foreman quando ela saiu. "Ela estava na reabilitação no ano passado por abuso de ecstasy ... Aposto que ela teve uma recaída."

"Vou fazer um exame toxicológico," Chase se ofereceu imediatamente. Cameron lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado, mas não disse nada. Foreman não estava tão disposto a ceder.

"Eu posso fazer isso", disse ele, dando a Chase um olhar que o desafiou.

"Não," Chase disse uniformemente, recusando-se a ceder, "Você e Cameron podem subir e contar a House. Vou fazer o exame toxicológico."

Foreman olhou para ele. Chase olhou para trás, não querendo perder esta batalha e ter que enfrentar House novamente. Finalmente, Foreman pareceu perceber que não iria chegar a lugar nenhum e suspirou em derrota. "Tudo bem", disse ele. "Continue."

Chase sorriu de alívio, feliz em saber que demoraria um pouco mais antes que ele pagasse pelo que disse. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que House iria pressioná-lo com o trabalho do grunge, porque a expressão em seu rosto ficou chocada quando Chase se recusou a ficar ... e ser humilhado daquele jeito não era algo que House considerava levianamente. Mas Chase não era um cachorrinho submisso e não deixava House chutá-lo e esperar que ele rolasse sempre que mandasse.

Ele estava no laboratório rodando gel quando Cameron entrou. Chase olhou para ela, e então rapidamente olhou de volta para a tela do computador. Ela parou a cerca de um metro de distância dele e ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Ele viu a boca dela abrir e fechar três ou quatro vezes, antes de finalmente se cansar disso.  
"Se você tem algo a dizer ..." ele começou, mas parou antes que suas palavras se tornassem muito ofensivas.

"House ..." Cameron disse relutantemente. Chase fez uma pausa e se virou para olhar para ela, e ela lambeu os lábios e disse: "Ele não está de muito bom humor."

Chase soltou uma risada, que soou mais como um latido. "Bem feito."

"Você realmente acha isso?" Cameron implorou, dando um passo mais perto dele.

Ele encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se fechar. "Isso importa para você?" ele perguntou a ela, sua voz saindo mais difícil do que ele realmente pretendia.

"É importante para House", disse Cameron pacientemente.

Chase bateu as palmas das mãos na mesa. "Eu não me importo !"

Cameron estremeceu com seu tom alto, mas ela respirou fundo. "Por favor, Chase", disse ela com uma voz suplicante. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas eu desejo que-"

"Você deseja ," Chase disse com desprezo, um sorriso de escárnio curvando seus lábios. Com esforço, ele tirou isso de seu rosto e tentou conter suas emoções. "Cameron, me desculpe. Para ser franco, não é da sua conta por que House e eu não estamos nos falando - foi por pura sorte que você nos descobriu em primeiro lugar. Por favor, fique fora disso."

Cameron ficou tão quieto que por um momento, Chase se perguntou se ele tinha pressionado algum tipo de botão de pausa mágico que fez o mundo inteiro parar ... mas então ela respirou fundo que fez seu peito subir e suas narinas dilatarem. Ela acenou com a cabeça, muito minuciosamente, e depois desviou o olhar. "Ok," ela disse calmamente.

Chase estava prestes a pedir que ela saísse quando os resultados do exame toxicológico começaram a ser impressos, e ele concentrou sua atenção no papel que estava saindo. Ele ouviu Cameron vir atrás dele, ao lado, onde ela podia ler as descobertas à medida que eram impressas.

" Asmalix ?" Cameron pergunta em voz alta ao lado dele.

Chase encolheu os ombros. "Talvez eles estivessem fazendo uma liquidação."

Cameron subiu sozinho para dar a notícia, enquanto Chase escapou para a UTIN para trabalhar mais uma hora, provando a si mesmo o quanto estava desesperado para ficar longe de House. Patético ... sua mente se catapultou, jogando a palavra para ele uma e outra vez. Patético ou não, ainda era melhor do que enfrentar House, porque então ele provavelmente encontraria uma maneira inteligente de prendê-los sozinhos e forçá-los a falar. Ele realmente teria que ouvir House dizer que ele tinha vergonha dele, que havia algo tão horrivelmente errado com ele que House não suportaria a ideia de mais alguém saber ...  
Sim, era muito melhor ser patético.

Em vez de uma hora, entretanto, Chase acabou ficando por quase três. Ele poderia ter ficado lá por mais tempo, também, se Foreman não tivesse descido para pegá-lo com uma expressão sombria no rosto.

"Precisamos de você na sala de conferências", disse Foreman, enquanto Chase pressionava com os dedos o peito de um recém-nascido, um trigêmeo nascido há cerca de quatro horas com válvulas cardíacas anormalmente pequenas.

"Pode esperar um minuto?" ele perguntou exasperado, imaginando se Foreman estava cego para o bebê que estava lutando para respirar.

"Eu poderia ... eu não sei se House pode," Foreman disse, desviando a culpa para longe dele de uma maneira muito parecida com Foreman.

"Bem, ele vai ter que fazer isso", disse Chase, aplicando um pouco mais de pressão em seus dedos e desejando que o minúsculo corpo respirasse.

"Tudo bem," Foreman disse, parecendo contente, já que Chase teria a culpa se House ficasse chateado por eles não terem retornado mais prontamente.

Chase trabalhou no coração do bebê por mais quinze minutos, mas foi inútil. Ela ficou paralisada por quase dez minutos antes de Chase admitir, no entanto, e não era apenas porque ele queria salvar sua vida. Quando ele finalmente desistiu e admitiu a derrota, deu tempo e puxou o cobertor rosa sobre o corpo dela, ele olhou para Foreman.

"Para que você precisa de mim?" ele perguntou a Foreman ao sair da sala.

"Diferencial", disse Foreman. "Ela pegou Asmalix e pensou que era êxtase, mas mesmo agora que foi bombeado para fora dela, ela ainda está delirando."

"Estranho", disse Chase.

"Sim. House parece pensar que erramos no teste da doença de Lyme da última vez ..." Foreman disse.

Eles haviam chegado à porta da sala de conferências. Além dele, Chase podia ver House conversando com Cameron. Ele não parecia nada diferente do que estava esta manhã, nem mais irritado, nem triste, nem mesmo mais cansado ... Isso foi meio que tranquilizador para Chase, e ele seguiu Foreman para dentro da sala de conferências. Não seria tão ruim - House não ousaria dizer nada na frente de Cameron e Foreman, considerando que ele não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre eles. Enquanto Cameron ou Foreman permanecessem na sala, Chase estaria seguro.

"... faz sentido com os delírios", Cameron estava dizendo.

House concordou. "Você está certo. Vá fazer uma angiografia."

Cameron se levantou.

"Você está pensando que é um ... aneurisma?" Foreman tentou adivinhar, parecendo surpreso que House e Cameron tivessem chegado a uma conclusão sem ele.

"Faz sentido", disse Cameron. "Se fosse pequeno o suficiente, poderíamos ter perdido na ressonância magnética, e o sangue afetaria sua resistência e causaria delírios, e eventualmente vazaria para o resto do corpo ... causando o sangue em seus pulmões."

Chase assentiu. "Isso faz sentido. Qual área do cérebro?" ele perguntou a Cameron.

"O cérebro," House disse, e Chase olhou para ele surpreso. "Hemisfério esquerdo".

“Eu não estava perguntando a você,” Chase disse friamente. Ele olhou de volta para Cameron, que estava mordendo o lábio e parecia desesperada para dizer algo. "Devíamos fazer aquela angiografia."

Cameron assentiu e Chase se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Foreman já estava na metade do caminho e podia ouvir Cameron andando atrás dele ... e ele estaria a salvo de House mais uma vez.

"Você está me evitando!" House chamou do fundo da sala.

Chase se virou. "Não, eu não sou."

"Você está me evitando," House reiterou.

"Se eu estivesse evitando você, estaria no Kentucky", disse Chase secamente. Cameron estava parado ao lado, observando a troca como uma partida de tênis.

"Você está me iludindo ," House tentou novamente.

Chase não respondeu e, em vez disso, se virou e abriu a porta de vidro, onde Foreman os esperava do lado de fora. Cameron o seguiu, e House ficou realmente quieto até que Cameron estava na metade do caminho para fora da porta.

"Você não pode me evitar para sempre!" ele gritou.

Chase fingiu que não o ouviu, mas sabia que as palavras eram verdadeiras ... ele não poderia ficar longe de House para sempre.


	6. A memória restante

Chase realmente conseguiu passar o resto do dia sem topar com House novamente, e ele decidiu ir para casa mais cedo e perder o dinheiro, porque não queria arriscar a sorte, já tendo sobrevivido a maior parte do dia. Eram cerca de sete horas quando ele saiu para o estacionamento, e o sol de Nova Jersey se pôs quase duas horas atrás ... mas as luzes do estacionamento conseguiram iluminá-lo decentemente. Seu carro estava frio quando ele se sentou e Chase deu a partida rapidamente, superou o calor e pensou na Austrália. Eram dias como este que o faziam querer ir embora para casa, se não por falta de frio então por falta de casa.

Ele dirigiu por Princeton, durante toda a meia hora que levou para chegar ao seu apartamento, e teve sorte com uma vaga de estacionamento que ficava a cerca de três metros de distância da porta de seu apartamento. Em uma diferença radical com os ventos fortes que sopravam sobre a cidade, seu apartamento estava quieto e quente. Isso significava que ele acidentalmente deixou o aquecedor ligado enquanto estava fora e teria que pagar quando sua conta de gás chegasse, mas no momento ele realmente não se importava. O calor era bom.

Chase vestiu uma calça de moletom, optando por não usar camisa, e enfiou um saco de pipoca de micro-ondas no micro-ondas, deixando o cheiro amanteigado e salgado encher o apartamento enquanto tirava o conjunto de DVDs dos Arquivos-X, temporada três. Uma noite de Arquivo X e pipoca era muito esperada depois de passar todas as anteriores na UTIN. Ele tinha acabado de despejar a pipoca do saco e colocá-la em uma tigela de metal, onde adicionaria sal e manteiga extras, quando uma batida soou em sua porta.

Chase franziu a testa, perguntando-se quem iria bater em seu apartamento ... bem, além de House, mas não seria ele. House ainda estava chateado hoje, e provavelmente estava sentado em seu escritório de mau humor. Pode ser o seu senhorio, mas todas as suas contas foram pagas, e ele não estava abrigando nenhum animal de estimação secreto ou tocando uma música ensurdecedora que teria atraído a atenção de seus vizinhos. Quem mais ele tinha aqui nos Estados?

"Um minuto", ele gritou quando a pessoa bateu novamente.

Chase pegou o controle remoto e pressionou o botão de pausa, e o rosto de Fox Mulder congelou em sua tradicional carranca. Ele colocou a tigela de pipoca no braço do sofá e foi até a porta.

House estava do lado de fora, um casaco pesado enrolado em torno de seu corpo alto. Ele balançou para frente e para trás ligeiramente enquanto o vento o empurrava, mas seus olhos imediatamente travaram em Chase.

Chase tentou fechar a porta, mas House enfiou a bengala no caminho e então usou a mão para empurrá-la de volta ... embora Chase realmente não resistisse.

"Eu disse que você não poderia me evitar," House sorriu. Seus olhos deixaram o rosto de Chase e desceram para seu peito nu, e o sorriso se alargou.

Chase corou e desejou que ele tivesse tido o bom senso de colocar algo antes de atender a porta. Ele tentou agir como se não fosse grande coisa, desejando que seu rosto voltasse à cor normal.

"Não quero falar", disse ele. Isso foi uma coisa bastante estúpida de se dizer, porque não era como se o homem mais velho fosse embora simplesmente porque Chase não queria falar.

"Eu quero," House disse. Ele entrou no apartamento. "Isso é pipoca que cheiro?"

"Podemos simplesmente acabar com isso?" Chase retrucou, cansado de House e suas travessuras. O relacionamento deles acabou, e ele estava cansado de House arrastar para fora o que não estava mais lá.

"Claro", disse House. Ele tirou o casaco e se sentou no encosto do sofá, revelando um par de jeans e uma camiseta do Grateful Dead, avisando Chase que ele tinha ido para seu quarto de hotel antes de vir aqui ... mas isso era uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim?

Chase ficou obstinado e não ofereceu uma abertura para a conversa. Se esse era o fim, então ele não seria o único que acabaria.

House suspirou e se sentou nas costas do sofá, balançando sua bengala no chão por alguns segundos. Chase se mexeu desconfortavelmente enquanto esperava House começar, e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Mas então House finalmente desviou o olhar do chão.

"Eu cresci em bases militares", disse ele.

Chase assentiu. "Eu cresci em Melbourne. Vamos trocar os nomes de solteira de nossas mães agora?"

"Droga, Chase," House disse em um tom frustrado.

"O que, você quer que eu torne isso mais fácil para você?" Chase perguntou incrédulo. "Peço desculpas."

"Eu não fiz nada de errado!" House atirou de volta, levantando-se e agarrando sua bengala. "Eu nem sei por que você está chateado !"

Chase ficou pasmo. " O quê? "

House o encarou, claramente não querendo avançar nessa admissão.

"Estou chateado porque você tem vergonha de mim!" Chase disse, as palavras saindo de sua boca e deixando seu estômago estranhamente vazio.

"Você ... espera, o quê ?" House olhou para ele estupidamente.

Chase parou, sentindo-se um pouco inseguro com o olhar confuso de House. Foi a única explicação - o que mais sobrou? "Você está com vergonha de mim! O que mais eu devo pensar quando você me jogar para fora da sala, antes que alguém possa me ver?"

A boca de House estava ligeiramente aberta e seus olhos arregalados, e levou um momento antes de ele falar. "Não tenho vergonha de você", disse ele, hesitante. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa, Chase se virou para ele.

"Não? No momento em que alguém pode realmente nos ver juntos, você me expulsa como se eu fosse um monte de merda! Você estava com tanto medo que alguém pudesse nos ver juntos, que alguém descobrisse que você e eu estávamos juntos, que você chamou uma maldita enfermeira para me tirar da sala, em vez de - eu não sei, me pedindo! " Chase gritou. Sua voz aumentou quando ele falou e ele nem tinha percebido até agora, e ele fez um esforço para se acalmar antes que os vizinhos aparecessem. "O que mais," ele disse em um tom tenso, "eu devo pensar?"

"Eu estava tentando proteger você," House disse, e ele estava tão envolvido na discussão que a admissão nem mesmo o deixou desconfortável, como normalmente faria.

"Me proteger? De quê? " Chase exigiu.

"Eu cresci no exército!" House gritou, avançando um passo. "Eu sei como é e não queria que você passasse por isso!"

"Passar pelo quê?" Chase perguntou a ele, sua mente cambaleando com as palavras que House estava jogando fora.

"Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes na Austrália, mas aqui na América , as relações homossexuais não são aceitas!" House disse, seus olhos brilhando com alguma paixão, algum fogo cuja fonte Chase não conhecia. "As pessoas têm que aturar insultos, grupos de ódio, toda a maldita igreja católica só porque gostam de outros homens!"

"E desde quando você se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam?" Chase perguntou a ele, mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo. "Foi você quem me obrigou a superar o fato de que eu gostava de você em primeiro lugar!"

"Eu não me importo comigo ! Eu não poderia me importar menos se metade do mundo pensasse que eu vou queimar no inferno! Mas você ..." House vacilou, e a raiva que o estava conduzindo pareceu desaparecer. "Você se importa. Se as pessoas nos viram ... droga, Chase, você não tem ideia de como isso é horrível."

"Então ..." Chase se atrapalhou com as palavras, esta nova revelação limpando sua mente completamente em branco. "Você ... eu não ..." Então as palavras surgiram em sua mente, e Chase se lançou sobre elas. "Então você acha que tem o direito de decidir as coisas por mim?"

"Eu ..." Pela primeira vez, House parecia sem palavras. "Não. Eu ... não ... era a única coisa em minha mente, me certificando de que ninguém ..." Ele olhou em volta, evitando contato visual com determinação. "Eu ... eu sinto muito."

Chase se desdobrou e cruzou os braços várias vezes, odiando a atmosfera desconfortável que havia surgido. Ele não tinha ideia do que dizer às desculpas de House - ele nunca pensou que ouviria House se desculpar. Ele estava tão completamente despreparado para esta explicação ... tudo o que ele pensou esta semana foi em como House estava com vergonha dele, e a raiva que ele permitiu, até mesmo encorajou, apodrecer dentro dele. Olhando para trás, a explicação fazia sentido, fazia todo o sentido.

"Eu ... eu não deveria ... tirei conclusões precipitadas", Chase disse hesitantemente. Ele se sentia como se estivesse andando em uma névoa e não tinha ideia de para onde se virar em seguida.

"Sim ..." House disse. "Então ... onde ... o que vamos fazer agora?" Ele parecia estranhamente incerto.

"Sinto muito," Chase disse de repente, as palavras explodindo antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

House olhou para ele, irritado. "Sim, nós já superamos isso."

"Eu sei ..." Chase disse, "Mas você disse e eu ... tive que dizer também."

"Não sou bom nisso," House disse do nada. Chase pode ter dito 'sim, sem brincadeira', mas a expressão no rosto de House foi o suficiente para mantê-lo quieto. "O que vamos fazer? Você me evita por mais uma semana?" Chase se encolheu de culpa. "Nós simplesmente esquecemos disso? Nós acabamos com isso?"

"Não vamos acabar com isso", disse Chase imediatamente, e então ele se sentiu corar pela segunda vez naquela noite. "Quer dizer ... eu não quero ... mas se você quiser, então eu não quero ..."

House balançou a cabeça. "Eu não."

"Eu não vou evitá-lo por mais uma semana", disse Chase, sentindo a pontada de culpa novamente.

"Então, nós apenas esquecemos que isso aconteceu?"

Chase bufou. "Um pouco difícil. Você não tem mais um apartamento, Cameron vai me importunar por detalhes até que a China se torne uma democracia, aquele corte na sua mandíbula ... eles vão tornar meio difícil esquecer tudo de isto."

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto de House. "Eu acho que parece bem legal", disse ele, esfregando a área de sua mandíbula que estava passando de vermelha para rosa, pois tinha cicatrizes. "Vou dizer às pessoas que eu fazia parte de uma gangue quando era mais jovem e ganhei isso em uma briga de faca."

Chase sorriu. "Aposto que vai muito bem com a Cuddy."

"Ela não se importaria", disse House. "Não há nada que a aborreça desde que reconectei todas as televisões do hospital para passar filmes pornôs."

Chase balançou a cabeça, tentando imaginar a cena que House deve ter causado. Houve momentos em que ele realmente se perguntou o que Cuddy deve ter feito para merecer um empregado como House ... talvez ela tenha sido Stalin em sua vida passada ou algo assim ... Mas então ele percebeu que House estava olhando para ele com expectativa, esperando por ele para dizer algo.

"Como está o hotel em que você está hospedado?" Chase finalmente perguntou.

"Uma merda," House disse, seu tom quase alegre. "Sem serviço de quarto, eles não entregam o jornal e custa cinquenta dólares por dia para alugar uma estação de jogos."

"Você não tem que ficar aí, sabe ..." Chase ofereceu, olhando hesitantemente para House.

"Eu não uso sofás," House disse instantaneamente.

"Quem falou em sofás?" Chase respondeu, sentindo um sorriso surgir em seu rosto enquanto a atmosfera desconfortável finalmente parecia desaparecer.

"Espero que você não esteja muito apegado ao lado direito da sua cama, então," House disse levemente, e um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto também. "É o meu favorito." Ele fez uma pausa e cheirou o ar. "Sua pipoca está fria."

"Sim, graças a você", Chase o informou. "Agora tenho que fazer uma nova bolsa."

"Eu não me importo com pipoca fria", disse House. "Você pode ir fazer um novo e eu comerei a coisa fria enquanto assisto - esse é o Arquivo X?"

"Sim", disse Chase, preparando-se para um ataque em seu show de escolha.

Mas House apenas se jogou no sofá e agarrou a tigela de pipoca fria do apoio de braço. "Legal."

Chase olhou para ele com espanto por um momento enquanto House encontrava o controle remoto do DVD e começava a reproduzir o episódio. Depois de um momento, ele se sentou no sofá com House e pegou um punhado de pipoca.

"Vá fazer sua nova bolsa," House disse a ele, segurando a tigela fora de seu alcance.

"Me dê isso!" Chase disse, sorrindo apesar de si mesmo.

"Por que eu deveria?" House perguntou a ele, movendo-o para o lado enquanto Chase quase conseguia dar um golpe nele.

"Porque se você não fizer isso", disse Chase enquanto continuava infrutíferamente a alcançar a tigela, "você vai ser um homem muito solitário esta noite."

"Mm ..." House disse com um aceno de cabeça, fingindo dar uma deliberação cuidadosa e lenta.

Chase pensou em fazer outra investida, mas então ele pensou em uma ideia melhor. Sem qualquer aviso, ele esmagou seus lábios nos de House e se moveu de forma que ele estava quase montando sobre ele, e House ficou tão surpreso que ele se esqueceu da pipoca. Chase estendeu a mão cegamente, preocupado com o beijo que House estava devolvendo avidamente, até que encontrou a tigela. Ele o agarrou e puxou para longe de House, que ainda estava alheio a qualquer coisa além de seus lábios, que ainda estavam trabalhando sem se importar com o oxigênio.

"Ha!" ele gritou triunfante, afastando-se de House com a tigela de pipoca em uma das mãos. Ele ficou sem fôlego depois do beijo e só conseguiu sentar-se ali, ainda de joelhos e ainda escarranchado em House, enquanto esperava a adrenalina passar.

"Isso foi ..." House disse, também sem fôlego, "um truque sujo."

"Aprendi com os melhores", Chase respondeu, ainda parecendo sem fôlego, embora estivesse começando a respirar normalmente. Ele começou a sair de House, mas House agarrou a perna.

"Eu gosto da vista", disse ele como explicação, e Chase sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Que pena", disse ele. Chase rolou para fora de House, colocando a tigela de pipoca em seu colo e voltando a se concentrar nos Arquivos-X. "Agora cale a boca e assista ao show, ou não haverá encore."


	7. Nada mais importa

Chase tinha certeza de que House nunca tinha visto como era o hospital às sete horas da manhã. Ele também tinha certeza de que Cuddy não tinha idéia de como era a aparência de House às sete da manhã ... e a julgar pela expressão de choque que cresceu em seu rosto quando eles passaram por ela, ele estava certo. Chase arrastou House para fora da cama e para o trabalho cedo, sabendo que tinha que compensar as horas que perdera na noite anterior.

"Você vai pagar por isso esta noite," House resmungou enquanto eles estavam no elevador, esperando as portas se abrirem para o quarto andar.

"Isso pode ser difícil", Chase disse a ele, sentindo um aumento da presunção. "Estou trabalhando no turno da noite na UTIN novamente."

"De novo ? Jesus Cristo, Chase!" House disse que a ideia de trabalhar horas extras claramente uma coisa estranha para ele. As portas se abriram, revelando o quarto andar, e os dois saíram.

"Ei, nem todos nós podemos trabalhar quatro horas por dia e ter dinheiro extra para comprar sete garrafas de Stoli", disse Chase com um olhar acusador enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

"Decole esta noite," House disse a ele. "Vou cobrir tudo o que você teria feito."

"Casa!" Chase disse, sentindo-se um pouco irritado e envergonhado. "Eu não sou um caso de caridade!"

"Claro que não," House disse suavemente. Eles chegaram à sala de conferências, e House abriu a porta para Chase com uma grande e exuberante reverência. "Mas como estou morando com você, devo-lhe uma parte do dinheiro."

Chase estava prestes a responder quando percebeu que Foreman estava sentado à mesa da sala de conferências, seus olhos castanhos arregalados enquanto ele os encarava.

"Você deixou House ficar na sua casa?" ele perguntou, sua voz incrédula.

"Claro," House disse. Chase sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura e puxá-lo para trás. "Nós somos amantes secretamente há apenas um mês."

Chase gemeu baixinho. De jeito nenhum eles seriam capazes de contar a notícia para Foreman se House tratasse todas as coisas como uma piada. Foreman apenas tomou um gole de café e balançou a cabeça.

"Vocês estão malucos. Vocês dois", ele pronunciou, voltando ao jornal.

Chase sentiu House o soltar e foi direto para a cafeteira assim que o fez. Ele pegou sua própria caneca e então se virou para House, perguntando silenciosamente se ele queria uma também. House assentiu levemente enquanto tirava o casaco e pendurava no cabide. Virando-se, Chase trouxe a caneca vermelha brilhante de House e encheu ambas com café até a borda. Ele acrescentou um pacote de açúcar ao seu, mas deixou o preto de House.

"Por que você está aqui tão cedo?" Perguntou Foreman.

"Chase me disse que se eu não fizesse isso, eu não teria nenhum nookie esta noite," House disse em voz alta enquanto Chase lhe entregava a xícara de café com um olhar silencioso. "A ameaça era terrível demais para sequer ser considerada."

Foreman olhou para Chase. "Cara, seja o que for que ele esteja pagando, não vale a pena ."

Chase se sentou e olhou para o café e desejou que magicamente se transformasse em rum ... ou uísque ... inferno, ele até mesmo se contentaria com vodca agora. Mas isso não aconteceu, então ele fechou os olhos e fingiu que era o rum que estava iluminando seus sentidos e o enchendo de energia em vez de café.

"Foreman, ele não está brincando", disse Chase, as próprias palavras parecendo pesadas. Do outro lado da sala, House parecia um pouco insultado por Chase ter arruinado sua diversão.

"Ele não está brincando sobre - oh ... merda, " Foreman murmurou, olhando para Chase e depois para House. "Você é sério?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

"Não, ele é realmente apenas-"

“ Sim ,” Chase disse, carrancudo para House, que sorriu.

Foreman colocou as mãos na cabeça. "Droga ... isso é apenas ... droga ."

"Ei, onde está Cameron?" House perguntou de repente, olhando em volta como se de alguma forma tivesse esquecido a presença dela na sala.

Demorou um pouco antes de Foreman responder. "Ela ligou dizendo que estava doente ..." Seu tom deixou claro que ele estava desejando também ter ligado dizendo que estava doente.

“Ela já sabe,” Chase se apressou em dizer, antes que House pudesse fazer outra declaração rude.

"Quando você disse a ela?" Foreman perguntou, sentando-se e tirando as mãos do rosto. Chase não sabia se estava insultado por Cameron ter ouvido falar antes dele, ou se estava zangado com ela por não ter dito nada.

"Não contamos a ela, na verdade," House falou por trás de Foreman. "Ela meio que descobriu."

"Como ela montou isso?" Foreman perguntou, deixando a pergunta soando um pouco retórica. "Eu não tinha ideia, ela deve ter ..."

"Ela nos surpreendeu", disse Chase com um sorriso tímido.

House parecia que estava prestes a acrescentar algo, sem dúvida impróprio, quando a porta da sala de conferências se abriu e ele parou. Chase girou na cadeira para ver quem era, perguntando-se se Cameron havia decidido trabalhar apesar de estar doente ...

"Bom dia Chase, Foreman ... House?" Wilson olhou para ele com uma expressão completamente perplexa. "Existe uma razão para você estar aqui ... na hora certa?"

"Suponho que você soubesse disso o tempo todo também?" Foreman disse a ele mal-humorado.

"Sabia sobre o quê?" Wilson perguntou, confuso.

Quando Foreman voltou seu olhar para Chase, ele foi forçado a encolher os ombros, porque Chase ainda não tinha ideia do que House tinha lhe contado e o que ele não tinha contado. Ele olhou para House, e Foreman o seguiu, e Wilson se juntou a ele um minuto depois, de modo que todos ficaram olhando para House. Chase estava curioso para ver o que House diria, para ver se ele iria se acovardar, se ele tentaria fazer uma piada sobre ficar olhando para jogos, se ele diria a Wilson para perguntar a Chase ou Foreman sobre isso ...

Mas House não fez nenhuma dessas coisas.

"Chase e eu estamos namorando", ele proclamou sem rodeios, recostando-se em sua cadeira.

Chase poderia tê-lo chutado por ser tão descarado sobre isso. Um pouco de diplomacia antes de sair com algo assim teria sido apreciado ... mas o que foi feito foi feito. House estava apenas sendo ele mesmo.

A cabeça de Wilson foi imediatamente para Chase, em busca de confirmação, e ele acenou com a cabeça apesar do rubor que estava subindo em suas bochechas.

"E quando isso aconteceu?" Wilson perguntou, sua voz um pouco fraca, mas normal. Chase se perguntou se House já tinha estado com outros caras antes.

"Uh ..." House ficou em branco por um segundo, mas então ele se iluminou. "Mais ou menos um mês atrás."

"A Cuddy sabe?" foi a próxima pergunta de Wilson.

"Acho que não ..." House disse, como se o pensamento o tivesse atingido.

"Ela não quer," Chase interveio. "Caso contrário, você teria sido arrastado até o escritório dela para uma palestra sobre tirar vantagem de seus funcionários mais jovens."

House sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Chase. "Agradável."

"E por que estou apenas ouvindo sobre isso agora?" Wilson perguntou, e seu tom agora parecia completamente normal. Em reflexão, Chase perceberia que era típico dele levar tudo na esportiva como acontecia, e então talvez reagir mais tarde.

"Longa história", disse House, para grande alívio de Chase. A discussão ainda estava fresca em sua mente, e ele não queria ouvi-la recontada agora, especialmente quando ele e House tinham acabado de consertar as coisas na noite passada. "Talvez eu te conte sobre isso mais tarde."

Wilson olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas por um momento, e então finalmente disse: "Estou ansioso por isso."

House acenou com a cabeça, e ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando o pager de Wilson de repente tocou. "Mais tarde!" ele chamou quando Wilson quase correu para fora da porta, deixando os três sentados em silêncio.

"Cuddy vai ficar chateada quando descobrir," Foreman disse levemente, observando os outros dois em busca de uma reação.

"Já passei por coisas piores", House disse com um encolher de ombros.

"O que aconteceu com nosso paciente?" Chase perguntou quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu, já que ele havia passado a maior parte do dia ontem na UTIN evitando House. "A última vez que ouvi, ela tinha um aneurisma ..."

"Sem aneurisma", disse Foreman. Ele parecia um pouco mais confortável agora que eles estavam falando sobre trabalho e não sobre quem estava fazendo sexo com quem. "Ela tinha um tumor nos nódulos linfáticos, causando febre e mal-estar ..."

"Quão longe estava?" Ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar como seria a expressão de House se eles a tivessem diagnosticado incorretamente mais uma vez e ela voltasse na próxima semana, mesmo sabendo que isso não seria bom para o paciente.

"Muito longe", disse Foreman. "Ela foi para a cirurgia ontem à noite, e eles tentariam remover o máximo possível."

Chase se levantou. "Eu vou ver como ela está - as notas pós-operatórias devem estar no ar agora."

Saiu da sala e caminhou pelo corredor, optando por usar as escadas em vez dos elevadores, porque não tinha vontade de se amontoar no meio de outras pessoas e ficar parado ali, esperando que a caixinha se movesse mais rápido ... escadas eram muito mais práticos. O paciente estava no segundo andar, então Chase desceu os quatro lances de escada e apreciou o eco que ecoou na escada deserta.

Saindo para o segundo andar, ele se encontrou ligeiramente sem fôlego e parou por um momento para recuperar a compostura. Depois de um momento, Chase começou novamente pelo corredor. Algumas enfermeiras o encararam enquanto ele passava, e ele sorriu abertamente ao pensar em como seus rostos seriam quando as notícias dele e de House finalmente se espalharem pelo hospital. Mas, ao chegar à porta do paciente, o sorriso desapareceu e, estando atento à família estressada e ansiosa que esperava lá dentro, foi substituído por uma expressão solene.

A menina não tinha acordado desde a operação, e Chase passou cerca de cinco minutos convencendo os pais de que isso era completamente normal e que eles não tinham nada com que se preocupar. Ele pegou o prontuário dela e folheou as páginas, passando os olhos pelas anotações até encontrar a parte da cirurgia que estava procurando. No geral, o cirurgião foi capaz de remover a maior parte do tumor e a menina só precisaria de duas ou três rodadas de quimioterapia, a menos que o câncer se mostrasse resistente - um bom prognóstico, na maior parte.

Animado pelo fato de que seu paciente finalmente ficaria saudável, Chase saiu da sala e voltou para a escada. Subir as escadas dava mais trabalho do que descer, mas ele ignorou em favor de ouvir os ecos fantásticos que reverberavam nas paredes ... Havia algo no sentido rítmico que dava a tudo que fazia Chase quase zonear, apenas ouvindo o -

Chase derrapou ligeiramente ao quase trombar com House.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, parando no patamar onde House estava parado com as costas apoiadas na parede confortavelmente. Sua respiração estava um pouco irregular de tanto correr, e isso fez a frase soar menos exigente do que ele pretendia.

"Como ela está?"

"Tão bom quanto ela vai ficar", disse Chase. "Eles retiraram a maior parte. Se o tumor não for resistente, duas ou três rodadas de quimioterapia irão eliminá-lo e então ela voltará ao normal."

"Quem era o cirurgião dela?" House perguntou enquanto pegava sua bengala e se afastava da parede e começava a andar em direção a Chase.

“McCarthy, eu acho,” Chase disse, tentando se lembrar. Ele não tinha realmente olhado, mas a letra parecia com a de McCarthy ...

"Não, não foi," House disse enquanto se aproximava, fazendo Chase recuar antes que seu pé fosse esmagado sob a bengala de House. "McCarthy está na Irlanda com a namorada."

Chase encolheu os ombros. Ele tentou dar mais um passo para trás, mas se viu pressionado contra a grade. "Talvez tenha sido Hashimoto, então", disse ele. Sua voz estava baixa e trêmula enquanto House se aproximava.

"Talvez," House concordou, sua voz ligeiramente rouca, e então ele estendeu a mão e prendeu Chase com apenas alguns centímetros os separando, colocando uma mão de cada lado dele no parapeito. A respiração de Chase engatou. "Talvez não."

Seus rostos estavam a apenas alguns centímetros de distância e Chase podia se sentir tremendo, e ele sabia que House estava fazendo isso de propósito. "Você já vai me beijar?" ele sussurrou, quase choramingando.

House respondeu imediatamente, e o mundo de Chase explodiu em uma explosão de sensação e prazer. Ele podia sentir as mãos de House se movendo da grade para suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto. A bengala caiu com estrépito no chão, mas Chase mal ouviu quando suas próprias mãos se moveram para o pescoço de House e ele encontrou suas costas sendo forçadas contra a grade de metal, a única coisa que parecia prendê-lo como o resto de seus corpo foi levado por um turbilhão de calor e paixão turva e -

E então, tão repentinamente quanto começou, Chase se viu parado na escada fria com apenas um formigamento de morte em seus lábios. House o soltou e Chase tropeçou para trás, completamente atordoado.

"Decole esta noite," House disse a ele. "Ou você não verá mais nada por uma semana."

"Maldito seja," Chase respirou, estendendo a mão e passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele queria tanto tirar a noite de folga que era como se houvesse um fogo real queimando dentro dele, enchendo-o com as faíscas da rebelião. Uma noite não faria mal ... House até se ofereceu para lhe pagar uma parte do dinheiro por ele ficar lá, e isso o ajudaria ... Mas ele não podia arriscar ... E se ele precisasse de dias de folga mais tarde? E se ele ficasse doente, e se algo acontecesse com House de novo, e ele não pudesse pagar as contas por causa do dinheiro que perdeu nesta mesma noite? Ele tinha que ... mas ...

Dane-se.

"Tudo bem", disse Chase, balançando a cabeça e incapaz de acreditar que estava concordando com isso. "Uma noite."

"Esse é o meu menino wombat," House disse carinhosamente, algemando Chase na cabeça suavemente.

Um minuto depois, Chase se encontrou sozinho na escada, respirando com dificuldade com um sorriso no rosto. Houve momentos em que desejou nunca ter deixado o seminário, ter ficado em Melbourne, ter se inscrito para trabalhar em um hospital diferente, que não tivesse se apaixonado por House .. .mas agora, ele não trocaria por nada no mundo.


	8. Triste, mas é verdade

O resto do dia pareceu se arrastar, pois eles não tinham novos pacientes depois do paciente Não-Lúpico, e House na verdade cumpria suas obrigações clínicas para variar. Chase considerou ir para a UTIN para tentar compensar as horas que ele perderia esta noite, mas assim que propôs a ideia, ele se viu recebendo um olhar muito desagradável. Pegando a dica, ele sentou-se novamente e começou um novo quebra-cabeças. Mas agora, finalmente, o dia havia terminado. Lentamente, de forma agonizante, o ponteiro dos minutos rastejou para o 12 no mostrador do relógio, e assim que fez House praticamente saltou da cadeira e começou a insistir para que Chase se apressasse.

“ Ai! ” Chase gritou quando House o acertou na canela com sua bengala, e ele olhou para ele enquanto esfregava o local latejante. "Eu poderia ir mais devagar, você sabe", disse ele sombriamente.

"Eu poderia bater mais forte," House respondeu, balançando a bengala ameaçadoramente.

Chase revirou os olhos, puxando o casaco. "Tudo bem! Eu terminei - feliz?"

"Ainda não. Ainda estamos parados aqui", disse House, caminhando até a porta e uma mão na maçaneta. Ele fez uma pausa e tamborilou os dedos com impaciência enquanto Chase lutava para juntar todos os seus papéis e, quando ele finalmente terminou, House abriu a porta e saiu com Chase atrás dele.

Eles desceram o elevador em silêncio, mas enquanto caminhavam pelo saguão, uma voz estridente fez House e Chase pararem.

"Dr. Chase! House!"

"O que você fez?" Chase murmurou com o canto da boca, observando enquanto Cuddy se aproximava deles.

"Nada," House insistiu. "Ela provavelmente acabou de ouvir sobre-"

"Eu quero ver vocês dois no meu escritório agora," Cuddy disse parando na frente deles. Chase podia praticamente ver as chamas saindo de suas narinas enquanto ela olhava para o par, as mãos plantadas em seus quadris.

"Então," Cuddy disse, examinando os dois médicos atrás de sua mesa. Ela exalou ruidosamente. " Então ."  
Pela primeira vez, House pareceu sentir que seria uma má hora para fazer qualquer comentário sarcástico ou insultuoso, e ele manteve a boca fechada. Chase ficou bastante surpreso.

"Tenho ouvido rumores. Sobre vocês dois." Cuddy olhou para eles com expectativa.

Chase trocou um olhar com House, se perguntando se ele deveria tomar a liberdade de informar Cuddy, ou se segurar até que ela adivinhasse o que era verdade e o que não estava entre os boatos. Diante do rosto estóico de House, ele decidiu que era melhor ficar quieto por enquanto.

"Vocês dois são ..." Cuddy lutou para encontrar as palavras, e suas mãos balançaram no ar enquanto ela se debatia. "Juntos?"

"Estamos agora," House disse alegremente, e Chase estremeceu ao perceber que qualquer que fosse o motivo que House teve para se conter antes, agora tinha sumido. "Na verdade, nós três estamos juntos agora!"

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer", Cuddy retrucou, parecendo irada. "Eu quis dizer como ... Você sabe, vocês dois estavam-"

"Fazendo sexo?" House ofereceu, e Cuddy corou um pouco.

"Namoro," ela corrigiu.

“ Namoro? ” House exigiu, de repente furioso. “Você está me perguntando se eu sou gay? Com Chase? ” Ele usou sua bengala para apontar para Chase, que estava corando loucamente ao pensar em Cuddy sabendo que ele e House estavam fazendo sexo.

"House ..." Chase disse, tentando não soar muito como um pai repreendendo.

"Então eles não são verdadeiros?" Cuddy perguntou, parecendo aliviada.

"Inferno, sim, eles são verdadeiros!" House gritou dramaticamente, e Chase pensou sobre como seria um momento realmente maravilhoso para o chão engoli-lo agora.

Cuddy colocou a mão na testa por um momento e fechou os olhos, como se de repente tivesse sido atingida por uma dor de cabeça. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Chase descobriu que ela estava olhando para ele em busca de uma resposta.

"Estamos," ele admitiu, esperando que o drama acabasse por enquanto.

Felizmente, House não disse nada, e nem Cuddy. Ela franziu os lábios e mudou alguns papéis em sua mesa, e Chase se perguntou se isso era tudo o que ela queria com eles. O que mais ela poderia ter a dizer? Não era como se ela tivesse algo a dizer sobre quem estava com quem em seu hospital ... House estava obviamente pensando na mesma linha, porque ele se virou para Chase e começou a falar.

"Você tem Arquivo X da 4ª temporada?" ele perguntou, como se Cuddy nem estivesse na sala com eles.

Chase assentiu. "Sim. Em algum lugar."

Cuddy pigarreou e Chase olhou para ela, imaginando o que mais ela tinha a dizer. "Quero que vocês dois saibam que, embora eu esteja ... feliz ... por vocês, não quero que isso seja exibido no meu hospital."

"O que?" House perguntou, seu rosto tenso.

"Sinto muito, House," Cuddy disse, seu rosto não demonstrando nenhum sinal de desculpas apesar de suas palavras. "Você sabe que eu diria a mesma coisa se você tivesse começado a namorar Cameron-"

"Oh, cale a boca," House disse a ela com nojo. “Você não daria a mínima se eu estivesse namorando Cameron, mas porque estou ameaçando arruinar a reputação do seu precioso hospital, é, 'que se dane a Constituição, você não pode ser gay!' O que você vai fazer? Me despedir? Você vai despedir Chase ? "

"House, você é um bom médico," Cuddy disse com uma voz cansada do mundo, mas Chase não conseguia se sentir solidário. "Mas se chegar a esse ponto, então sim. A questão ainda é muito controversa, haveria muita publicidade negativa com um médico de sua notoriedade, e posso contar quatro benfeitores na minha cabeça que cancelariam o financiamento se você ... e Dr. Chase ... "

"Então eu desisti," House disse em voz alta, seus olhos brilhando. "Você não tem o direito de-"

"Casa!" Chase gritou, parando House antes que ele pudesse falar algo que ele iria se arrepender mais tarde.

House ficou quieto, olhando para Chase com expectativa. Chase não tinha ideia do que dizer agora, mas sabia que tinha que falar rapidamente.

"Por favor ..." Chase se atrapalhou com as palavras que não serviriam para deixar House ainda mais irritado. "Não ... podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde ..."

House ficou em silêncio, deixando as palavras pairarem no ar, mas Chase podia ver que sua raiva estava dando lugar à razão quando as engrenagens em sua cabeça começaram a girar e pensar sobre a situação. Chase e Cuddy esperaram com a respiração suspensa enquanto a tensão na sala aumentava. E então, finalmente, os ombros de House caíram em derrota.

“Vamos,” ele disse para Chase, virando-se para ficar de costas para Cuddy.

Chase ficou quieto por um momento, depois voltou a si e correu atrás de House. "Casa!" ele chamou, pois House havia percorrido uma distância bastante surpreendente para alguém que não tinha o uso completo de uma de suas pernas.

House parou e esperou Chase alcançá-lo antes de começar novamente. "Onde estacionamos esta manhã?" ele perguntou, sua voz áspera.

"Um ..." Chase procurou seus bancos de memória. "Seu lugar, eu acho." Ele podia sentir a raiva irradiando de House como se ele fosse uma bomba de urânio e suprimiu a vontade de dizer mais alguma coisa.

"Você está dirigindo," House o informou rapidamente.

Chase hesitou e então falou. "Sabe, eu não entendo por que Cuddy-"

House se virou e Chase parou de andar. "Não ..." House parou, e Chase viu seu rosto endurecer de repente com emoção reprimida. "Agora não."

Por um momento, Chase considerou desafiá-lo e exigir saber por que não agora, mas caminhou ao lado dele sem dizer uma palavra.

A viagem de volta para casa foi tranquila. Chase dirigia sem pressa e estava feliz por ter o caminho para distraí-lo de House, que ainda estava fervendo por dentro, apesar de suas melhores tentativas de parecer calmo. É claro que House estava louco, ele odiava figuras de autoridade de qualquer forma, e Cuddy estava ultrapassando seus limites como empregadora para dizer a eles que eles não tinham permissão para mostrar qualquer sinal de um relacionamento no trabalho ... Chase percebeu que House estava certo . Na Austrália, ser gay não era o grande negócio da América, e ele realmente não tinha ideia de como era ser discriminado.

Ele estava começando a entender por que House estava tão pronto para protegê-lo contra tudo isso, porque realmente doía que Cuddy os abandonasse tão facilmente porque eles estavam romanticamente envolvidos. Foi tão estúpido, e ele não conseguia entender por que ela estava fazendo isso. Foi quase como se ...

"Ei, loirinha!" House disse em voz alta, tirando Chase de seus pensamentos. "Você acabou de passar pela nossa saída."

Chase olhou para ele e depois para a estrada. "Merda," ele murmurou, ligando a seta e freando. "Desculpe. Eu estava pensando."

"Eu também faço isso, às vezes," House disse levianamente, e Chase franziu a testa e se perguntou por que House estava de repente com um humor tão brincalhão.

"Você?" ele perguntou, retornando o tom leve. "Deve colocar uma grande tensão em você."

Chase de alguma forma sabia que House estava sorrindo, apesar do fato de que estava escuro e ele não conseguia nem ver o rosto do homem. Quando ele parou na vaga de estacionamento mais próxima de seu apartamento (que ficava a cerca de trinta metros de distância), um sorriso apareceu em seu próprio rosto. Eles estavam em casa, longe do mundo e de pessoas que pensavam que tinham o direito de julgar os outros.

O resto da noite transcorreu pacificamente. Foi passado com pizza de micro-ondas e Arquivo X, que tocou ao fundo enquanto House e Chase se enrolavam no sofá. Chase havia se esquecido de todos os arrependimentos que sentia por ter tirado a noite de folga em quinze minutos, apenas apreciando o silêncio amistoso, mas quando dez horas chegaram nenhum dos dois estava se sentindo acordado o suficiente para continuar.

House reivindicou o lado direito da cama, assim como ele havia sido prometido. Ele deve estar se sentindo estranhamente afetuoso, porque assim que Chase se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, House o agarrou e o puxou para uma dobra de colher. Chase enrijeceu no início, não acostumado com os braços em volta de seu peito, mas ele relaxou e se permitiu derreter no calor do corpo de House e fechou os olhos. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando os pensamentos sobre os eventos de hoje voltaram rapidamente à sua cabeça, agora que ele não tinha nada para distraí-lo.

"Eu estava certo," House disse suavemente, seu hálito quente no ouvido de Chase.

"Sim," Chase concordou, abrindo os olhos. "Como sempre."

"Eu preferia estar errado", disse House.

Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente solitário, Chase estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço de House, mas um segundo depois ele percebeu o que estava fazendo e o soltou. "Desculpe," ele murmurou, sentindo-se envergonhado pela repentina demonstração de carência.

House não disse nada por um tempo, e Chase deixou a sonolência dominá-lo. Ele estava cansado e incrivelmente confortável, apenas deitado na cama com House. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele estava cochilando em um sonho agradável, quando House falou novamente e o acordou antes que ele pudesse adormecer completamente.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou, e Chase sentiu as mãos de House correndo por seu cabelo. Não era familiar, mas parecia estranhamente bom, reconfortante.

"Não é sua culpa," Chase murmurou sonolento, o movimento o colocando para dormir mais rápido do que uma canção de ninar.

"Eu sei ..." foram as últimas palavras que Chase ouviu antes de cair em um sono profundo, perguntando-se por que as pessoas pensavam que isso era tão errado.


	9. Ride the Lightning

Na verdade, Chase não tinha ideia do que aconteceria hoje. Tudo pode ter se acalmado ontem à noite, mas isso não influenciava o que House faria hoje em retaliação ao que Cuddy havia dito a eles ontem. Normalmente, ele tinha uma boa noção de quais seriam as reações de House, mas hoje havia tantas maneiras de House entender isso que quase o assustou como o inferno.

House estava muito quieto esta manhã, então Chase não tinha quase nada para continuar. House mal o reconheceu quando Chase disse que ele iria trabalhar no turno da noite na UTIN esta noite, e isso geralmente era o suficiente para pelo menos dar-lhe um olhar feroz. Mas House acenou com a cabeça e empurrou contemplativamente sua tigela de frutas encharcadas. Chase estava tão desesperado para fazê-lo dizer algo que considerou ligar uma estação de rádio country no caminho para o PPTH, mas seu próprio ódio pela música country o fez repensar.

Quando eles entraram no hospital, Cuddy foi a primeira a se aproximar deles.

"Casa!" ela chamou.

Chase parou, mas quando olhou, descobriu que House não havia parado de andar. Ele estava mancando e não dando nenhum sinal de que realmente ouviu Cuddy chamar seu nome.

Chase entrou no caminho de Cuddy, efetivamente cortando-a. Ela olhou para ele, sua expressão frustrada e desconfortável. Ele podia vê-la lutando consigo mesma, tentando decidir se deveria ir atrás de House ou apenas ir embora. Finalmente, ela se decidiu e entregou uma pasta de papel manilha para Chase.

"Diga a House que ele tem que atender", disse Cuddy. "Ele é filho de um doador."

Chase assentiu bruscamente e se virou para sair.

"E o Dr. Chase?"

Chase se virou, se perguntando se Cuddy retiraria suas palavras de ontem, e talvez até se desculpasse.

"Certifique-se de que você e House não bagunçam tudo", disse Cuddy. Por um momento, Chase pensou que ela estava dizendo a ele e a House para ter um bom relacionamento, mas ele rapidamente percebeu que ela os estava alertando para não deixarem seu relacionamento escapar para o resto do hospital, ou então os dois estariam em grande problema.

Lutando contra o desejo de fazer uma carranca, Chase assentiu novamente e foi embora. Ele dobrou a esquina bem a tempo de ver as portas do elevador se fechando, House parado entre a multidão de pessoas dentro dele. Tentando manter um pouco de seu bom humor, Chase foi até as escadas e subiu oito lances de escada para chegar ao quarto andar. Quando ele abriu a porta e viu que o elevador que House estava usando ainda não havia chegado, um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto com a vitória. Mas durou pouco, porque antes que ele pudesse dar três passos, Wilson apareceu.

“Chase,” ele disse, sua expressão relutante. "Posso falar com você por um minuto?"

Por um segundo, Chase considerou dizer a ele para ir embora e então ir para a sala de conferências para lidar com Cameron e Foreman, mas ele gostava de Wilson e não achava que ele iria começar a proclamar julgamentos como Cuddy tinha feito. Além disso, ele era amigo de House, e isso dizia algo sobre sua personalidade.

“Sim,” Chase finalmente disse.

Wilson olhou para os elevadores com um olhar aflito, e Chase se perguntou se House tinha falado com ele como ele disse que faria. Chase estava prestes a perguntar a ele sobre isso, quando Wilson começou a falar.

"Vamos para o meu escritório", disse Wilson, balançando a cabeça em concordância consigo mesmo.

"Você não quer que House ouça," Chase observou enquanto eles começavam a andar, se perguntando o que Wilson tinha a dizer que ele não poderia dizer na frente de House. Francamente, ele estava surpreso que Wilson estava vindo para ele assim.

"Não particularmente," Wilson disse enquanto abria a porta de seu escritório e recuava para permitir que Chase entrasse primeiro. "Eu prefiro que ele não saiba disso no futuro também."

"Você não quer que eu diga a House," Chase reiterou com os olhos apertados.

"Olha," Wilson disse defensivamente, levantando a mão. "Tudo que eu quero fazer é avisar você."

"Sobre o que?" Chase perguntou a ele, sua curiosidade temporariamente superando sua indignação.

Wilson suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "House é ... Deus, ele é intenso . Quando você começa a conhecê-lo, e mesmo depois, você pode simplesmente ficar tão envolvido em seu brilho que você vai esquecer que ele é um bastardo, que ele é um viciado em drogas, que ele é um idiota misantrópico ... "

Chase assentiu, sabendo exatamente do que Wilson estava falando.

"Mas você tem que entender", disse Wilson. Ele colocou as palmas das mãos na mesa e se inclinou sobre ela. "Por tudo isso, ele é tão incrivelmente frágil. O sarcasmo e toda a fachada de idiota, é o que ele usa para proteger suas inseguranças. E quando ele deixa você passar por isso, e você o engana, é como deixar cair um lustre de cristal - não está indo para voltarem juntos. "

Novamente, Chase acenou com a cabeça. Ele se perguntou por que Wilson estava lhe contando isso; não era nada novo. Olhando para o relógio e mudando seu peso para o outro pé, ele percebeu que House provavelmente estava na sala de conferências agora. Chase olhou para o arquivo em suas mãos, perguntando-se o que havia de errado com este novo paciente.

"O que estou tentando dizer," Wilson disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seu jaleco, "é que a última vez que House teve a chance de fazer isso, ele o afastou antes que pudesse se machucar novamente."

"Stacy?" Chase adivinhou, tentando descobrir se ele havia perdido algo. Isso não faria sentido, porque nada aconteceu entre House e Stacy quando ele estava tratando do marido dela ... Certo?

"Sim, Stacy," Wilson disse a ele. "Ela ia deixar Mark para ir com ele, mas no final House desistiu e disse a ela para ir com Mark."

Chase ficou quieto por um momento, processando a informação em sua cabeça. Então algo clicou em sua cabeça. "Espere um pouco", disse ele com uma carranca. "Não há escolha para House. Ele já foi escolhido - ele escolheu mais de um mês atrás, quando anulou meu DNR!"

Wilson apertou os lábios com uma expressão frustrada e não disse nada.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, tudo o que Wilson tinha dito até este ponto fez sentido e uma explosão de raiva eletrizou Chase. "Você pensa," ele balbuciou, incapaz de formar palavras coerentemente por um momento. "Você acha que isso é algum tipo de caso ? Essa casa e eu estamos, o quê? Só nisso pelo sexo?"

"Não", disse Wilson indignado. "Mas olhe para você! Você é jovem, loira, inteligente, sexy ... Exatamente o tipo que House tiraria vantagem!"

"E você sabe sobre nós há um dia inteiro. Como diabos você sabe como é o nosso relacionamento?" Chase perguntou, olhando para Wilson em descrença. Ele tinha pensado que Wilson, de todos, iria entender.

"Eu sei como House é," Wilson rebateu. "E pelo que sei sobre você, nunca vai funcionar."

“O que você sabe sobre mim? ” Chase perguntou incrédulo.

"Eu sei que você tiraria vantagem de uma mulher que estivesse chapada, só porque queria um pouco de sexo", acusou Wilson. O queixo de Chase caiu.

"Você está falando sobre Cameron?" Chase disse incrédulo. "Primeiro, isso foi há quase um ano - em segundo lugar, eu não ... quer saber? Eu não tenho que me explicar para você. House está comigo; lide com isso."

"Chase, você não entende o que-"

"Você sabe qual é o seu problema?" Chase interrompeu, não querendo ouvir o que ele não entendia. "Você não suporta ver House com outro cara. É isso?"

"Claro que não!" Wilson gritou, seu rosto genuinamente surpreso. "Concedido, ele nunca esteve em um relacionamento homossexual antes, mas-"

"Mostra o que você sabe," Chase zombou.

Wilson fez uma pausa e olhou para ele com uma expressão quase suplicante. "Chase", disse ele, sua voz quase exasperada. " Ele não te ama ."

Chase olhou para ele, momentaneamente sem palavras.

"Chase ..." Wilson disse suplicante, sua expressão implorando desesperadamente.

" Cale a boca ," Chase rosnou, e então ele se virou e saiu do escritório para o corredor.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Chase repentinamente percebeu que suas mãos tremiam e que sua respiração estava fora de controle. Por um momento, ele se sentiu tonto, mas quando caiu contra a porta que acabara de fechar e fechar os olhos, a sensação diminuiu. Foram necessárias várias respirações profundas para que seu batimento cardíaco irregular diminuísse para um ritmo normal e ainda mais para fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer. As palavras de Wilson ecoaram em sua mente, e ele se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com House cerca de duas semanas atrás.

" Você se lembra daquele dia, depois que eu voltei para o trabalho, o dia em que Cameron nos surpreendeu?" ele perguntou, observando House tomar outra dose e ignorando o aumento do desprazer que sentiu com a visão. Ele estava ficando melhor nisso.

" Sim," House disse, o álcool deixando sua voz desleixada e grossa.

“ Você disse que era bissexual,” Chase continuou, o rótulo rude parecendo estranho saindo de sua boca.

" Isso está indo para algum lugar?" House perguntou impaciente, levantando uma sobrancelha para ele.

" Você estava com alguém? Antes? Você estava com - com outro cara?" Chase perguntou rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras enquanto as cuspia.

House ficou quieto e Chase rezou para que estivesse bêbado o suficiente para responder à pergunta. Finalmente, um sorriso irônico apareceu no rosto de House, e ele falou. "Eu estava. Uma vez. Ele foi a razão de eu ter vindo para esta maldita cidade - ele foi embora, eu fiquei aqui e conheci Stacy uma semana depois."

Chase o estudou, decidindo que ele devia estar seriamente chapado para começar a falar sobre Stacy sem avisar. "Qual era o nome dele?" ele perguntou finalmente, curioso sobre este outro homem por algum motivo.

" Chris," House disse calmamente. Então, de repente, ele se endireitou, acenou com a mão e gritou: "Ei! Outra cerveja aqui!" enquanto Chase percebeu que House teria que passar a noite em sua casa novamente, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de ele poder dirigir para casa.

A memória serviu para acalmá-lo e corroer algumas de suas dúvidas persistentes. Depois de mais alguns minutos, finalmente, ele estava se sentindo bem o suficiente para abrir os olhos e se afastar da parede e entrar na sala de conferências.

"Onde você esteve?" foram as primeiras palavras que ouviu, nem mesmo um pé na porta.

Chase olhou para cima e viu House olhando para ele penetrantemente, sua bola de tênis vermelha agarrada em uma das mãos. Cameron e Foreman sentaram-se à mesa de conferência, cada um com uma xícara de café e Foreman com o jornal.

"Em lugar nenhum," Chase disse rapidamente, na esperança de evitar um interrogatório. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se queria que House soubesse sobre sua conversa com Wilson ... Ele sabia que deveria, mas e se ... E se o que Wilson havia dito fosse verdade? E se House risse na cara dele, o chamasse de um aspirante a herói tagarela que não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando? E se House concordasse com o que Wilson havia dito?

"Suas mãos estão tremendo," House observou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Chase saltou e olhou para suas mãos, que estavam realmente tremendo. Suprimindo uma maldição, ele enfiou a mão esquerda no bolso e apertou ainda mais o arquivo com a direita. "Muito café esta manhã", disse ele, tentando soar desdenhoso.

"O que está em sua mão?" House continuou a perguntar, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto de Chase e sua testa estava franzida ... pensamento? Preocupação?

“Case,” Chase disse, feliz por finalmente sair do assunto de onde ele tinha estado. "Cuddy disse que você tem que atender." Relutantemente, ele estendeu a pasta e desejou que sua mão não tremesse.

House deu três passos para atravessar a sala e arrancou o arquivo das mãos de Chase. "Então você estava com ela", disse ele enquanto abria o arquivo.

“Não,” Chase disse, não oferecendo nada mais. Ele deixou seu lugar na porta em favor de uma das cadeiras da sala de conferências que ficava ao redor da mesa de vidro, onde Foreman e Cameron estavam sentados.

House ergueu os olhos do arquivo para dar a Chase um olhar duro e demorado que Chase fez o possível para não desistir. Depois de um momento, ele parecia um tanto satisfeito e acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, colocou o arquivo sobre a mesa e mancou até o quadro branco. "Ok, pessoal. Diferencial para convulsões e açúcar alto no sangue."

" Alto ?" Foreman perguntou, pegando o arquivo, mas Cameron o adiantou. "Isso deve causar sonolência, não uma convulsão."

"Deveria," Cameron concordou, "Mas não mudou. Ele está definitivamente hiperglicêmico."

"Quantos anos tem ele?" Chase perguntou, esticando o pescoço para tentar obter uma visão melhor dos papéis dentro da falha, mas Cameron os tinha em um ângulo ruim.

Cameron franziu a testa para ele e puxou o jornal para mais perto dela. "Você já leu", disse ela com um olhar ligeiramente sujo. "E ele tem 28 anos."

"Eu não li", disse Chase, surpreso com a atitude dela.

"Ele é diabético?" Foreman perguntou, facilmente ignorando Chase como se ele não tivesse acabado de falar.

"Não", disse Cameron. "Mas ele poderia ser. O diabetes tipo 2 geralmente não aparece até que o corpo tenha amadurecido, porque-"

"Nós sabemos disso," House falou por fim. "Todos nós fomos para a faculdade de medicina, Cameron. E pare de ser um devorador de pastas."

Cameron corou levemente e colocou a pasta sobre a mesa. Chase tentou agarrá-lo, mas Foreman estava mais perto e sua mão o agarrou no momento em que as pontas dos dedos de Chase roçaram nele. Recostando-se com um suspiro, ele esperou para ouvir a opinião de Foreman sobre o arquivo.

"E quanto a drogas? Ou uma DST?" Foreman disse depois de um minuto.

"Qual foi a última DST que você ouviu falar que envolvia convulsões e hiperglicemia?" Chase perguntou a ele, mas ele tinha que lhe dar crédito pelas drogas.

“Eu concordo com Chase,” House disse. "Vá em frente e faça um-"

"Você é tendencioso!" Cameron interrompeu, olhando para ele.

House parou. "Tendencioso como?" ele perguntou delicadamente, embora todos na sala já soubessem a resposta.

"Ele está fazendo sexo com você", disse Cameron, incrédulo. "Claro que você vai concordar com ele."

"Realmente não é da sua conta com quem estou fazendo sexo," House disse secamente, e Chase pôde ouvir a raiva escondida sob os tons calmos.

"É problema meu se você vai escolher seus favoritos", Cameron disse teimosamente.

Chase fechou os olhos, perguntando-se quanta dor ele teria que agüentar hoje. Primeiro Cuddy, então Wilson e agora Cameron pareciam estar indo para cima deles. Ela estava em cima do muro sobre seus sentimentos em relação a House e ele, mas Chase não entendeu o que aparentemente levou à sua decisão final negativa. Pode ter sido o fato de que ele e House tinham 'revelado', mas ele não conseguia entender por que Cameron ficaria com raiva disso. Ela era ateia, então ela não tinha aquela coisa de 'homossexualidade' acontecendo ... certo? O que a detonou?

"Eu estou não jogar favoritos," Casa, impaciente. "Chase estava certo - é mais provável que seja uma droga do que uma DST. Eu teria dito a ele que ele estava certo, mesmo se eu não estivesse compartilhando a cama com ele."

"Não, você não faria; você nunca descarta algo sob o pretexto de que não é provável. Você ama o improvável, e você diria que as drogas são enfadonhas e faria um painel completo de DST", Cameron insistiu, sua mandíbula definido com determinação.

"Bem!" House disse exasperado. "Você pode fazer um painel de DST e, quando der negativo, você pode ajudar Chase a fazer um exame de drogas e um teste de diabetes. Isso faz você se sentir melhor?"

A expressão determinada de Cameron não mudou e ela não disse nada.

"E quanto a mim?" Foreman perguntou, parecendo perceber que House não havia mencionado seu nome.

"Você vai ligar para seus parentes para verificar seu histórico médico", disse House. "Eu não confio nele.

Foreman acenou com a cabeça.

"E agora que isso está resolvido ... Por que vocês ainda estão sentados aqui?" House perguntou após um longo silêncio.

Chase se levantou junto com Foreman e Cameron, feliz com a questão, pelo menos temporariamente resolvida. Ele confrontaria Cameron sobre isso, agora que Foreman não estaria por perto, e descobriria qual era o problema dele. Ele observou enquanto ela passava por House, e seu rosto endureceu, suavizou e então se estabeleceu em uma expressão vazia, tudo em um único segundo.

House agarrou o braço de Chase quando ele passou, e Chase se permitiu ser puxado para trás. House não disse nada e o estudou criticamente, como se estivesse fazendo uma ressonância magnética com os olhos. Seus olhos azuis percorreram o corpo de Chase por um minuto ou mais, e Chase engoliu em seco, desconfortável, sabendo que estava procurando por sinais de que Chase estava escondendo algo.

"Estou bem", disse ele, estendendo a mão e puxando a mão de House de seu braço. Ele não esperou que House dissesse mais nada e saiu da sala antes que as dúvidas sussurrantes em seus ouvidos pudessem ficar mais altas.

Chase e Cameron estavam caminhando para o quarto do paciente, que ficava no terceiro andar por algum motivo estranho. O silêncio entre os dois era desconfortável, na melhor das hipóteses, e enervante, para dizer o pior, e Chase sabia que precisava quebrá-lo. Esta era sua chance de falar com ela sem que Foreman e House ouvissem.  
"O que há de errado?" ele perguntou a ela, tentando trabalhar uma quantidade razoável de preocupação em sua voz.

"O que você quer dizer?" Cameron perguntou, olhando em sua direção.

"Você," Chase disse, "Lá na sala de conferências."

"House estava favorecendo você", disse Cameron, olhando para ele. "Eu tinha que dizer algo ."

Chase conteve um suspiro. "Então você não tem problema com o fato de que eu tenho House e você não?"

"Não", disse Cameron, parecendo surpreso. "Eu já te disse antes, eu superei House. Sem ressentimentos. Você pode ficar com ele."

"Você tem certeza?" Chase pressionou, perguntando-se se talvez ele estivesse exagerando.

"Claro que tenho certeza - Chase," Cameron disse, olhando para ele, "Eu só estou preocupado com você. House é - ele é um idiota, e eu acho que ele pode te usar para, você sabe ... "

"Sexo," Chase disse categoricamente, sentindo como se já tivesse tido essa conversa.

"Bem, sim ..." Cameron disse desconfortavelmente.

"Ele não é", disse Chase. "Nem sempre é sobre sexo, Cameron."

"Eu sei disso", disse Cameron. "Mas com House ... ele é uma bagunça. Deus sabe se ele poderia estar em um relacionamento funcional, quanto mais durar em um."

"Ele parece estar se saindo bem comigo," Chase disse firmemente, tentando não deixar o comentário magoar.

"Obviamente não", Cameron apontou. "Vocês dois estavam prontos para declarar uma Guerra Fria na quinta-feira."

"Isso é ..." Chase parou, sem querer revelar os detalhes de sua luta para Cameron. Mas sem fazer isso, ele não tinha ideia de como contestá-la. "Todo relacionamento tem seus tempos difíceis."

Cameron olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "A relação com a Casa vai ser rochoso todo o tempo."

"E o que você sabe sobre isso?" Chase disparou, as palavras deixando sua boca antes que ele pudesse pensar.

Um olhar magoado brilhou em seu rosto. "Nada," ela concedeu em voz baixa.

Chase sentiu uma pontada de culpa, mas mordeu o interior da bochecha e manteve a boca fechada.

Foi muito mais tarde antes de Chase ter outra conversa dessa extensão com outra pessoa. Por volta das seis da noite, no escuro do escritório de House, enquanto ele e Hose comiam. No início, tudo ficou em silêncio. Chase ainda estava lutando contra suas dúvidas sobre comer aqui, mas hoje foi particularmente difícil com Cameron e Wilson conversando com ele e os pensamentos com os quais ele lutou o dia todo ... Na sala mal iluminada, sentado em frente a House no silêncio, suas vozes estavam ainda mais altas do que durante todo o dia.  
"Você ficou quieto," House comentou no silêncio.

"Eu estive pensando," Chase respondeu, olhando para o nada em vez de olhar para House.

"Sobre ..." House disse abruptamente.

Chase encolheu os ombros. "Coisas", disse ele sem rodeios. "Nós. O futuro. O sentido da vida. Você sabe, apenas uma mistura normal."

House bufou. "É por isso que você veio esta manhã todo engraçado?"

“Eu não fiz,” Chase disse uniformemente, fixando House com um olhar para tentar provar um ponto que ele sabia que não era verdade.

"Por favor," House disse ironicamente. "Eu poderia ter te derrubado com uma pena."

"Nada aconteceu," Chase insistiu, embora não tivesse certeza de por que estava sendo tão inflexível sobre isso. Não faria mal contar a House sobre a conversa que ele teve com Wilson, certo?

"Mentiroso."

Essas dúvidas estúpidas voltaram à sua mente, sussurrando e coniventes com o seu caminho. Claro que ele não queria falar sobre isso ... qual seria a reação de House a isso? E se ele concordasse com Wilson? E se ele risse de Chase e perguntasse por que ele pensava que isso era algo mais do que um caso? Ele era ... Chase era muito covarde para enfrentar isso. E então ele não disse nada.

"Você está trabalhando na UTIN esta noite," House disse finalmente com uma mordida no hambúrguer.

“Sim,” Chase disse suavemente, se perguntando onde House estava indo com isso.

"Você poderia decolar de novo ..." House sugeriu hesitante, sem encontrar seus olhos. "Eu disse que cobriria, e não estou mentindo."

"Eu não estou procurando por caridade", Chase disse resolutamente.

"Não é caridade," House disse a ele com um toque de agressividade em sua voz.

Chase abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas de repente uma onda de luz agrediu seus olhos, e ele se afastou e ouviu House xingar.

"Sinto muito ... espero não estar interrompendo", Cameron disse nervosamente.

Quando seus olhos se recuperaram da explosão de brilho, Chase olhou para cima e viu Cameron parado na porta com uma expressão de desculpas no rosto. House estava olhando para ela com nada menos do que agitação em seu rosto.

"O que?" ele retrucou, vencendo Chase com o soco.

"Um ... é ... um ..." Cameron gaguejou, sua voz vacilante e insegura.

"Apenas diga," House disse impaciente, olhando para ela. Chase gostaria de salientar que, como Cameron já estava tão nervoso, olhar para ela pode não ter sido exatamente encorajador, mas Cameron falou rapidamente.

"Nosso paciente, bem, ele não é mais nosso paciente", disse ela hesitantemente enquanto torcia as mãos e se recusava a encontrar qualquer um de seus olhos.

"Por quê? Ele morreu?" House perguntou, estudando-a com um interesse renovado.

"Não, ele ..." Cameron parou e balançou a cabeça, agora olhando para o chão. "Eu sinto muito."

"O que é isso?" Chase disse, finalmente tendo a chance de falar.

"Ele ... ele não quer ..." Cameron murmurou algo ininteligível.

"Não ouvi você," House disse em voz alta, fazendo um show ao colocar a mão em concha ao redor da orelha e se inclinando para frente.

"Ele não quer ser tratado por homossexuais !" Cameron gritou, sua voz rasgando enquanto ela falava.

Por um momento, a sala ficou tão silenciosa que você ouviu um alfinete cair. Chase mal podia ouvir House perguntar como o homem tinha descoberto, porque sua mente estava presa em um turbilhão repentino de pensamentos e sentimentos que bloqueava tudo o que estava acontecendo. O paciente deles se recusava a ser tratado porque ele e House estavam juntos ... havia alguém que simplesmente poderia ficar feliz por eles?

Talvez ... talvez não tenha valido a pena.

Seria muito mais fácil para todos. Cuddy não estaria com eles por arriscar o financiamento do hospital, Cameron não estaria pulando em cima deles na tentativa de fazer tudo 'justo', Wilson não estaria dizendo a ele para se perder, eles poderiam tratar quem quisessem e não tem que aturar todo esse preconceito ... Sem falar que nada parecia dar certo entre eles. Cameron estava certo - na quinta-feira, Chase estava pronto para cancelar a coisa toda. Ele estava realmente tão desapegado, tão distante deste relacionamento que deixaria House assim mesmo?

As palavras de Wilson desta manhã voaram em sua cabeça, apesar das melhores tentativas de Chase para mantê-las fora. Se ele estava tão pronto para partir, o que havia para dizer que House não faria a mesma coisa logo? Quando já era demais, quando ele se cansava de Chase, por que ele não o largava de bunda e movia um? Não era como se House não tivesse feito isso antes ...

"E você !" House gritou de repente, e Chase pulou quando percebeu que House estava furioso com ele com o rosto contorcido de fúria. "Você não vai para a UTIN agora?"

Ele estava com raiva, Chase sabia. Ele estava frustrado por não poder ter seu paciente, por alguém ter bagunçado tudo, que ele ainda estava chateado com Cuddy por sua pequena proibição ... Em seu temperamento, House realmente não queria dizer nada do que estava dizendo. Ele não tinha controle sobre a boca quando estava com raiva, e House gostaria que Chase ficasse para que eles pudessem terminar a conversa quando ele se acalmasse. Chase sabia de tudo isso.

Mas ele não ficou.

"Tudo bem", disse ele, olhando de volta para House. "Vejo você amanhã de manhã."

Chase saiu da sala com uma bola fria roendo a boca do estômago, deixando House sozinho no silêncio.


	10. Morte Rastejante

"Correr atrás..."

"Mmph ... vai embora ..."

"Chase, você vai se levantar agora ou vou começar a bater em você com minha bengala."

Com os olhos turvos, Chase abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, piscando a luz. Olhando em volta, ele se viu deitado de bruços, esparramado no sofá de House em seu escritório. Julgando pela quantidade de luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas atrás da mesa de House, era pelo menos meio-dia ... Há quanto tempo ele estava dormindo? Cuddy percebeu? E se ela estivesse com raiva dele por ter relaxado? Ela não lhe pagaria por ...

"Ei, acorde," House disse de repente, fazendo Chase pular. Seu cérebro meio adormecido não tinha percebido que House estava no quarto com ele.

"Eu estou acordado", disse Chase, sua voz rouca com sono e um bocejo abafado. Ele esfregou um olho com o punho e passou a outra mão pelo cabelo, sabendo que deveria estar em todos os ângulos selvagens. "Que horas são?"

"Meio-dia," House disse, sentando na poltrona que ficava ao lado do sofá. "Que horas você saiu?"

Chase se sentou e sua jaqueta (que ele havia usado como cobertor na noite anterior no frio escritório) caiu no chão. "Não sei. Talvez quatro ... Havia uma mãe dando à luz quintos - apenas duas delas passaram da marca de três horas."

"Todos esses idiotas fazendo fertilização in vitro", observou House. "Por que você faz isso, de qualquer maneira?"

"Porque alguns casais têm problemas para conceber da maneira natural, então são forçados a procurar ..."

"Não é isso, seu espertinho," House interrompeu, revirando os olhos. "Por que você trabalha todas essas horas ridículas? Você é um maldito médico, o dinheiro que ganha por semana pode alimentar o Brady Bunch por um mês." Chase abriu a boca. "E não minta para mim - sou eu quem assina seus contracheques, você sabe."

Chase encolheu os ombros. "É complicado."

"Não complique para mim", disse House, recostando-se na cadeira confortavelmente.

"Meu pai fez um pouco de alarde antes de morrer. Jogando, bebendo, viajando pelo mundo - você sabe, simplesmente explodindo tudo que ele tinha. Quando ele estava doente demais para gastar seu dinheiro, não havia quase ninguém para pagar por suas contas médicas. Então, quando ele morreu, minha madrasta fez algumas manobras legais sofisticadas e eu herdei suas dívidas ", disse Chase. Realmente não era muito complicado, era apenas algo que ele não sentia como algo que todos precisavam saber.

"Espere um minuto ..." House disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas em pensamento. "Você assinou seus papéis de DNR alguns dias depois que seu pai morreu."

"Você ficaria surpreso com quanta dívida uma pessoa pode acumular em alguns meses", disse Chase secamente.

"Então não foi porque ele estava morto, foi só por causa da dívida?" House perguntou, a revelação o fazendo olhar para Chase com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Chase encolheu os ombros. "Era isso. Eu certamente não me importava que ele estivesse morto."

House franziu a testa. "Ele escreveu alguns livros e ..."

“Não,” Chase disse, balançando a cabeça. "Os direitos autorais pertencem ao Alice Springs Rheumatology Center."

"Que bastardo," House disse calmamente, desenhando um padrão no braço da poltrona reclinável.

"Quase tudo valeu a pena", Chase disse a ele. "Eu tenho cerca de US $ 5.000 restantes."

House inclinou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, e Chase ficou tentado a fazer o mesmo. No entanto, se o fizesse, Chase sabia que provavelmente voltaria a dormir, o que ele não poderia fazer. Então, em vez disso, ele focou seus pensamentos em House. Ele certamente parecia estar com um humor melhor do que na noite anterior, embora nenhuma desculpa tivesse vindo ... embora este fosse House. Desculpas eram a última coisa a esperar. E considerando isso, House sendo amigável era quase um pedido de desculpas por si só.

Isso significava que Wilson estava errado? Qualquer um podia ser amigável, mas com House ser amigável significava um outro mundo. Ele pensava nele como um bom amigo, que também proporcionava bom sexo? Talvez fosse tudo uma fachada para o sexo estúpido ... Ou talvez Wilson estivesse errado. Isso poderia estar certo, mas sua mente evocou o rosto frio que o enfrentou na semana anterior, o rosto enfurecido que cuspiu nele na noite anterior ... e sua mente se perguntou se era exatamente nisso que ele queria acreditar.

"Você se lembra ..." Chase começou hesitante, parando e perdendo a confiança. Ele olhou para o chão e torceu para que House não o tivesse ouvido.

"O que?" House perguntou, abrindo os olhos e olhando para ele.

Chase balançou a cabeça. "Nada."

“ O quê? ” House perguntou novamente, trazendo sua cabeça para frente para se inclinar e dar a ele um daqueles olhares penetrantes que fizeram Chase se sentir como se estivesse sendo radiografado.

"É ... eu ..." Chase lutou para encontrar algo para olhar, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada, então se forçou a olhar nos olhos de House enquanto dizia as palavras. "Por que você me beijou?"

"Que horas?" House voltou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

"A primeira vez," Chase murmurou, olhando para a bengala de House em vez de em seus olhos.

O sorriso desapareceu e House não disse nada.

"Você se lembra disso?" Chase perguntou a ele suavemente, tentando iniciar uma resposta. "Era dia de ano novo, eu tinha acabado de ligar para ..."

"Eu me lembro," House interrompeu bruscamente. "Por que você quer saber?"

Chase percebeu então e ali que House não iria responder à pergunta, então ele se levantou e esticou seus músculos que não eram usados por muito tempo, e bocejou enormemente. Ele deu um tapinha no cabelo novamente, então se abaixou para pegar sua jaqueta. "Não há motivo. Vou tomar um banho e depois vou para a sala de conferências."

House não disse nada ao sair, mas Chase o viu pegando seu iPod no reflexo do vidro ao abrir a porta.

Se o sofá fosse bom, o chuveiro era o paraíso. Chase não tomava banho no hospital desde a última quarta-feira, o que era bom, considerando que ele normalmente tomava banho no PPTH a cada dois dias. Mas na semana passada ele conseguiu suas horas extras durante o dia, então não houve necessidade de trabalhar durante a noite. Não foi tão difícil - ou pelo menos não foi - passar as noites na UTIN, porque na verdade não havia alternativa melhor, além de dormir. Mas agora, pela primeira vez desde que deixou a Austrália, ele tinha algo para onde voltar. Ir para casa significava companhia, calor e sexo ocasional, e não trazia mais a imagem mental de noites solitárias, camas vazias e silêncio.  
Não era realmente necessário trabalhar esta noite, Chase pensou enquanto suas mãos aplicavam o shampoo em seu couro cabeludo furiosamente. Ele poderia simplesmente ir para casa, talvez pegar a 5ª temporada de Arquivo X e assisti-la com House, relaxar e fugir do problema que estava se formando no hospital. Ocorreu a ele que Cameron provavelmente tinha começado a berrar quando ela viu que House estava deixando Chase dormir, e ele sorriu.

Assim que Chase estava fechando a torneira de água, ele ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Alguém entrou e Chase viu pés calçados de tênis passarem por sua baia. Houve o som de um armário abrindo e Chase abriu a cortina para encontrar um estudante de medicina que via com frequência na UTIN agachado sobre um armário. Jerry? Jamie? Chase não conseguia se lembrar ...

"Tarde," Chase disse com um aceno de cabeça.

Jerry-Jamie olhou por cima do ombro, e então a cor rapidamente deixou seu rosto. "D-Dr. Chase. Oi."

Chase tentou ignorar a gagueira de Jerry-Jamie. "Olá para você. Você vomitou de novo?" ele perguntou, lembrando-se das várias vezes em que vira Jerry-Jamie com uma camisa coberta de vômito ou sapatos manchados. Ele pensou que uma vez tinha ouvido outro estudante de medicina chamá-lo de Cometa do Vômito por causa de seus infortúnios constantes.

"Não", disse Jerry-Jamie rapidamente. "Na verdade, eu ia tomar banho antes de ir para casa, mas acho que vou apenas usar o chuveiro do dormitório. Tchau!" Ele apagou como um raio, deixando cair o estetoscópio no chão e não voltou para buscá-lo.

Por um minuto, Chase considerou acreditar nessa história. Mas então a irritante voz racional de House invadiu seus pensamentos e o forçou a encarar os fatos. Jerry-Jamie estava obviamente apavorado com a ideia de estar em um banheiro com um homem 'gay'. Por que, Chase não entendia. Ele estava preocupado que Chase tentasse dar uma olhada enquanto ele estava tomando banho? O próprio pensamento o fez franzir o nariz em desgosto.

"Idiotas," Chase murmurou, puxando suas roupas e colocando-as. O banho tinha se livrado daquela sensação áspera e podre que o incomodava desde que acordou, e ele estava se sentindo mais acordado e alerta.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, Chase poderia jurar que as pessoas se recusavam a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ou pode ter sido sua imaginação. Ele gostaria de pensar que todo o hospital não sabia sobre ele e House, mas racionalmente, Chase sabia que quase todo mundo sabia, visto que seu ex-paciente provavelmente estava reclamando com cada enfermeira, médico e zelador que ele via. Apesar de tudo, provavelmente era apenas ele imaginando coisas quando pensou ter visto uma enfermeira dobrar a esquina, avistá-lo e depois se virar e sair correndo na direção oposta.

"Ei, Chase!" uma voz familiar chamou atrás dele.

Chase fez uma pausa e se virou, vendo Wilson caminhando rapidamente para alcançá-lo. Lembrando-se do dia anterior, ele se encolheu mentalmente, mas deu as boas-vindas à empresa com relutância. Andar pelo corredor ao lado de Wilson, fez com que ele se sentisse menos como se estivesse em um pedestal.

"Olá", disse Wilson, ajustando seu passo para coincidir com o de Chase.

"O que?" Chase perguntou, preparando-se para outra batalha.

"Eu só queria ... me desculpar", disse Wilson, desconfortável.

Por um segundo, Chase sentiu a tensão em seu rosto derreter com o choque de ouvir essas palavras, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente. "Para quê?" ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Pelo que eu disse ontem." Wilson franziu os lábios. "Eu não deveria ter sido tão - grosseiro - sobre isso."

"Mas você ainda quer dizer isso", disse Chase sem rodeios.

"Bem, sim," Wilson concordou com relutância. "Olha, Chase, eu não tenho nada contra você, mas House está apenas ... Ele se machucou tantas vezes que eu não consigo ver por que ele iria estender a mão mais uma vez. Não é típico dele."

Chase sentiu um lampejo de raiva, mas manteve a boca fechada, porque sabia que seus argumentos só cairiam em ouvidos surdos.

"Fique de olhos abertos", Wilson o avisou. "Tenha cuidado com ele. Se ele fizer alguma coisa, se ele disser alguma coisa, recue o mais rápido que puder. Eu odiaria ver você ser esmagada por ele."

"Vou manter isso em mente", disse Chase rigidamente, tentando ignorar qualquer plausibilidade que as palavras de Wilson possam conter.

Wilson abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas de repente Cuddy apareceu com uma série de pastas de arquivos nas mãos. Ela parecia sentir que estava interrompendo uma conversa tensa porque uma expressão relutante e um tanto apologética apareceu em seu rosto quando ela olhou para seus rostos. "Dr. Wilson, Dr. Chase."

Wilson sorriu pacientemente e Chase assentiu.

Cuddy pegou uma das pastas de arquivo e entregou a Wilson. "Há uma reunião dos chefes em cinco minutos - Sala de Conferência D, é obrigatória."

"Isso é repentino", comentou Wilson ao aceitar a pasta de papel manilha. "Quanto tempo vai durar?"

"Provavelmente uma hora", disse Cuddy. "Talvez mais, se as pessoas estiverem agitadas hoje."

Wilson sorriu novamente, mas desta vez foi muito mais uma linha sombria do que um sorriso de aceitação. "Tudo certo." Quando Cuddy saiu para informar outros chefes de departamento, ele se virou para Chase. "Leve o que eu disse em consideração. Por favor."

Chase assentiu, sabendo que, apesar de quanto odiava ouvir essas palavras, elas durariam dias e apodreceriam em seu cérebro até que ele conseguisse recuperar sua segurança. Wilson correu para a sala de reuniões e Chase continuou seu caminho para o escritório de House. Ele se perguntou por que Cuddy anunciaria uma reunião dos chefes com tanta pressa - normalmente ela tinha avisos para eles postados com semanas de antecedência. Chase decidiu perguntar a House o que estava acontecendo quando ele voltou da reunião.

Mas Chase ficou surpreso ao ver House sentado na sala de conferências com Cameron e Foreman. Ele estava parado no quadro branco, marcador em uma das mãos e uma carranca no rosto. Parecia que eles haviam conseguido um novo paciente, e Chase entendeu o final da frase de House ao empurrar a porta.

"—Se ele é o Papa, o homem tem um ..." House parou quando viu Chase entrar pela porta, e um pouco da intensidade em sua expressão desapareceu. "Olá, Chase. Que bom que você finalmente se juntou a nós."

"Eu fui o mais rápido que pude", disse Chase, embora isso não fosse bem verdade. No entanto, 'Eu fui um pouco mais lento do que o normal' não iria apaziguar House. "Desculpe. Por que você não está na reunião?"

House deu uma olhada nele.

"Oh. Certo", disse Chase. Ele tinha esquecido que House nunca foi às reuniões de diretores. "Bem, você sabe do que se trata?"

House encolheu os ombros. "Nós, mais provavelmente do que não."

"Eles estão ameaçando fechar o Diagnostics novamente?" Cameron perguntou, chocado.

House deu a ela um olhar fulminante. "Eu e Chase, seu idiota."

"O que eles têm -" Chase começou a perguntar, mas House rapidamente o interrompeu.

"Bem, Danny-boy correu para o papai", House contou irritado, "que contou a todos os seus amigos de bebida, que decidiram ..."

“Espere,” Chase disse, lutando desesperadamente para alcançar House. "Corte a metáfora. Danny-boy ... paciente ... ele disse a seu pai ... seu pai era um dos benfeitores!" ele percebeu de repente, olhando para House com os olhos arregalados. "O que ele está fazendo?"

"Ele está comprando uma camiseta GLBT - o que você acha que ele está fazendo?" House rebateu, aparentemente sem disposição para paciência. "E agora há três ou quatro outros que ameaçam segui-lo."

"O que a Cuddy vai fazer?" Cameron perguntou, agora parecendo horrorizado.

"Não importa," House disse impaciente. "O que está feito está feito, não há nada que qualquer um de nós possa fazer."

Chase franziu a testa e tentou não pensar em como House poderia estar na reunião agora, defendendo o caso, mas ele rejeitou. Não era como se isso tivesse feito bem. Mesmo assim, não era típico de House aceitar essa postura ... a menos ... não ... não . House queria que isso funcionasse, ele sabia que qualquer defesa que fizesse seria inútil.

"A Cuddy pode despedir você", Cameron disse, inabalável. "Ela poderia demitir Chase ... Na verdade, ela estaria mais propensa a despedir Chase, porque ele é o único com menos antiguidade entre os dois de-"

"Cameron! Cale a boca! " House gritou.

Cameron parecia completamente desapontado e ficou em silêncio.

"Ninguém vai ser demitido agora," House disse com uma aspereza cansada em sua voz. "Então, vamos nos concentrar no caso."


	11. Não sou minha cadela

"E você ainda está aqui por quê?"

Chase se levantou. Cameron e Foreman haviam saído alguns minutos atrás, mas House levou mais cinco para perceber que Chase não havia partido com eles e ainda estava sentado à mesa da sala de conferências.

"Eu queria falar com você", disse Chase, olhando para trás para se certificar de que Cameron e Foreman não voltariam ou espreitariam fora da sala, olhando através do vidro.

"Sobre o que?" House perguntou, observando Chase atentamente enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho ao redor da sala, até onde House estava.

Chase ainda não tinha formulado essa parte, mas abriu a boca e esperava que algo sensato fosse derramado. "Sobre o-" Ele parou ao som da porta se abrindo e se virou para ver Wilson na porta.

"Oh," Wilson disse, dando um pequeno passo para trás enquanto olhava a cena. "Eu ... eu posso voltar."

House acenou com a mão. "Fale," ele comandou imperiosamente.

Wilson hesitou, e seus olhos caíram em Chase.

“Chase vai ficar,” House disse imediatamente, parecendo entender o escrúpulo de Wilson antes mesmo de ele dizer. Seus olhos lançaram algum aviso para Wilson, e Chase se perguntou se Wilson havia falado com House. Mas então por que Wilson teria pedido a Chase para não dizer nada a House?

"Tudo bem," Wilson concordou, como se ele tivesse realmente tido uma escolha na situação. Ele entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. "A reunião era sobre vocês dois."

"Eu percebi isso," House disse casualmente. "O que a Cuddy está fazendo?"

O rosto de Wilson se contraiu. “Temos dois doadores principais ameaçando cortar o financiamento, três menores que querem seguir e um que já se foi - ela está pirando. A radiologia não está recebendo novas placas de estacionamento, os Peds estão abandonando sua campanha por uma ala expandida, e nós ' terei que disparar um terço da manutenção se alguém interromper ... "

"Isso significa mais tarefas clínicas para mim, não é?" House perguntou com uma voz sofredora, e Chase suprimiu o sorriso.

Wilson não estava tão disposto a ver o lado engraçado das coisas. "Não é uma piada, House," ele retrucou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Você custou a este hospital $ 20 milhões sozinho hoje, e quem sabe o quanto mais vamos perder, já que você insiste em manter este pequeno ..."

"Pequeno o quê?" Chase desafiou, feliz por ter uma desculpa para falar.

"Nada", disse Wilson, seus braços caindo para os lados e os ombros caídos quando ele finalmente pareceu perceber que não iria ganhar a discussão. "De qualquer forma, não se surpreenda se Cuddy estiver em pé de guerra pelos próximos dias."

"Tudo bem", disse House. "Obrigado pelo aviso."

Wilson se virou para sair, caminhou até a porta, mas então parou com a mão apoiada na maçaneta, a porta ainda fechada. Ele se virou, seu rosto curioso. "House? Você quer beber alguma coisa depois do trabalho?"

House olhou para Chase, que se forçou a encolher os ombros como se isso não importasse para ele. "Eu ia tirar folga esta noite, mas você e Wilson podem sair - eu não me importaria." Ele se importaria muito, na verdade, por medo do que Wilson poderia dizer a House. Ele poderia dizer a ele todo tipo de coisa, plantar aquelas pequenas sementes de dúvida na mente de House como ele fez com Chase, mas ele não poderia dizer isso. Wilson era amigo de House.

"Estou ocupado," House disse a Wilson, surpreendendo Chase. "Talvez amanhã."

"Tudo bem. Te vejo mais tarde." E com isso, Wilson foi embora tão rapidamente quanto apareceu.

"Você sabe," Chase disse, encostando-se na parede, "você não precisava ..."

Ele foi abruptamente interrompido quando House o agarrou e o puxou para um beijo feroz, tirando todos os pensamentos de sua mente. Chase rapidamente se esqueceu de Wilson, Cameron e Cuddy ... ele estava preso em uma troca de calor e paixão, suas mãos procurando a pele, ossos e músculos familiares, e ele percebeu o quanto tinha sentido falta disso durante o dia ou assim que ele tinha estado longe de House. Juntos, eles tinham uma paixão tão forte e eletrizante que parecia ter vida própria. O que havia para duvidar? Somente...

"Não," ele disse, empurrando House gentilmente e quebrando o beijo enquanto se lembrava de onde estava. "Se Cuddy nos encontrar-"

"Foda-se Cuddy," House rosnou, agarrando o ombro de Chase agressivamente, como se ele pudesse começar a sacudir Chase a qualquer momento. "Há quanto tempo não fazemos isso?"

Chase tentou não ouvir a parte dele que estava concordando com House. "Eu sei, mas concordamos que não faríamos isso no trabalho ... E a Cuddy já está perdendo tanto dinheiro por nossa causa ..."

"Eu nunca concordei com nada," House disse calorosamente, seus olhos brilhando em desafio.

"Devemos esperar até que as coisas se acalmem, pelo menos," Chase raciocinou desesperadamente, sabendo que não queria brigar com House e sem saber por que estava lutando para começar.

"O que, quando Cuddy consegue nos vencer até a submissão?" House exigiu dele, sua mão no ombro de Chase apertando.

Chase tentou não se contorcer sob o aperto dolorosamente forte de House. "Não é isso que ela está tentando fazer", disse ele descontroladamente, a dor fazendo sua mente disparar e balbuciar sua boca. "É só um pouco, só até as pessoas se acostumarem conosco, só isso, então podemos fazer isso. Não é que eu não queira, eu quero, mas eu simplesmente não quero-"

"É isso que você acha?" House zombou, usando a mão para apertar Chase rudemente. "É isso? Assim que as pessoas superarem o choque inicial, tudo voltará a ser como era?"

"Eu não sei!" Chase lutava para se libertar de House agora, torcendo violentamente e tentando tirar os dedos de House, mas House nem parecia notá-lo. "Eu não sei, certo?"

"Isso não vai acabar, Chase!" House gritou, sua mão torcendo um pouco e causando uma forte sensação de dor que deixou Chase incapaz de respirar e fez manchas brancas dançarem diante de seus olhos. "Sempre haverá pessoas que não nos entenderão! Você não pode se esconder do mundo para sempre !"

Chase olhou para ele, recuperando o fôlego, um milhão de palavras voando por sua cabeça. Ele quase cambaleou para trás, mas a mão de House o segurou. "Solte-me", disse ele, não confiando que sua voz soaria mais alta do que um sussurro.

House de repente pareceu perceber que ainda estava segurando Chase e puxou a mão com força.

"Vá tomar uma bebida com Wilson esta noite", disse Chase, e então ele saiu.

Esta é a sensação de ser Gregory House:  
Você está com medo. Você acabou de machucar a única pessoa em sua vida que não está chateada com você - Chase não iria admitir, mas você podia ver a dor e o medo que queimaram em seus olhos. A parte que te assusta é que você nem percebeu que o estava machucando até que fosse tarde demais. Agora você pode adicioná-lo à lista de pessoas que você precisa evitar ... E talvez, se você fosse uma pessoa melhor, você iria pedir desculpas a ele. Mas você não pode. Você não tem ideia de por onde iria começar, porque não foi apenas neste momento que você estragou tudo.

Você nunca deveria ter beijado ele em primeiro lugar. Tinha sido impulsivo, você estava completamente chapado de morfina (você teria que dizer isso a ele também), e desde aquele dia você só o arrastou para baixo. Você o forçou a manter aquela farsa estúpida por quase um mês, o fez mentir para Cameron, Foreman e Cuddy, e então você quase o fez perder a vida naquele incêndio estúpido, então você o jogou fora de bunda pensando que você o estava protegendo, você se forçou a entrar no apartamento dele, afastou-o de Cameron e o empurrou para a fábrica de fofocas do hospital, colocou seu emprego em perigo e agora você o machucou.

Você não fez nada além de machucá-lo.

Seria melhor se você acabasse com isso.

Disse a ele que estava acabado.

Tudo estaria feito.

Você poderia alegar que Wilson estava certo, que Chase foi apenas um acaso e um erro que você nunca quis cometer, e as coisas voltariam ao normal. Você não arrastaria Chase para baixo ... mas provavelmente o destruiria, assim como a si mesmo ao fazê-lo. Chase não entenderia, ele estaria tão perdido e confuso se você entrasse e simplesmente o largasse. Você pode ver o rosto dele enquanto diz as palavras, observe a vida deixar aqueles olhos azuis enquanto seu rosto inteiro se fecha, fechando você para sempre. Você não sabe se poderia fazer isso com ele. Para você mesmo.

Você não sabe o que fazer a seguir. Você quer fugir e se esconder de tudo isso, e deseja nunca ter se aberto para Chase. O mundo ao seu redor está se fechando, não há mais ninguém a quem recorrer e é tudo culpa sua.

Esta é a sensação de ser Robert Chase:  
Você está com medo. A única pessoa em sua vida que você pensou que estaria do seu lado acabou de te machucar. Você sabe que House não teve a intenção de machucar você, mas a imagem dele zombando de você e gritando com você não sai da sua mente. Parte de você está dizendo que se ele realmente a amasse, se você não fosse um brinquedo sexual, ele teria sido capaz de se controlar. House teria se lembrado de que ele te amava e não teria agarrado e machucado você como fez. Você deseja que ele venha provar que você está errado, venha até você e peça desculpas.

House é provavelmente uma das melhores coisas que você já teve em sua vida por muito tempo - pelo menos, ele era. Você estava começando a pensar que poderia dar certo, que esta era a única coisa que finalmente daria certo para você ... Agora você deixou o mundo exterior entrar na sua vida privada, e House não consegue nem beijar mais você sem isso começando uma luta. Parece que Wilson, Cuddy e Cameron estão espreitando em cada esquina, esperando para te contar mais coisas sobre House e como isso nunca vai funcionar. Você sente que quanto mais você segura House, mais difícil tudo está tentando te afastar.

Você está cansado de aguentar.

Seria muito mais fácil deixar ir.

Você poderia voltar para a Austrália.

Nunca mais ver House.

Você poderia dizer que essa discussão foi a gota d'água, que você não poderia estar com alguém que iria ser abusivo, e então a pressão das pessoas que estavam te destruindo finalmente desapareceria. House ficaria livre de você e não teria que fingir que isso era algo mais do que um jogo para ele. Você pode ver seu rosto, as linhas tensas desaparecendo enquanto você diz a ele que está indo embora. Mas a imagem o deixa doente, porque você não quer ir embora e prefere ser um namoradinho do que não tê-lo.

Você não sabe o que fazer a seguir. Você está com muito medo de fugir de tudo isso, muito covarde para desafiar House, mas você odeia sentar aqui e deixá-lo fazer todos os movimentos. As coisas estão fora de seu controle, a vida está girando e se desfazendo diante de seus olhos, e você odeia isso.


	12. Buscar e destruir

Chase não foi para casa naquela noite. Ele trabalhou na UTIN novamente e, quando seu turno terminou, às cinco da manhã, tropeçou nas salas de plantão normalmente reservadas para internos e adormeceu em um dos beliches. Desta vez, ele teve a presença de espírito de programar seu celular para acordá-lo às oito, para que pudesse chegar à sala de conferências a tempo e não enfrentar um interrogatório de House. No entanto, ele não previra a possibilidade de que as baterias de seu celular acabassem e ele dormisse quase quatro horas depois.

"Merda ..." ele murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo o estômago embrulhar enquanto lia a hora na tela minúscula.

Chase caiu da cama e se levantou trêmulo, a adrenalina começando a fluir por ele conforme ele se tornava mais consciente do problema em que se encontrava. Ele saiu cambaleando, indiferente ao fato de que ainda estava usando as roupas de ontem , que seu hálito provavelmente fedia como uma pilha de peixes mortos e que seu cabelo faria as pessoas se perguntarem se ele havia tentado pentear com uma serra. O único pensamento que passava por sua mente era que ele estava atrasado.

Sua aparência desgrenhada fez algumas pessoas olharem fixamente enquanto ele corria pelo corredor, e Chase contou oito pessoas que começaram a rir quando ele chegou à sala de conferências. Empurrando a porta, ele se preparou para um discurso inflamado.

"Chase! Oh meu Deus, você está horrível! O que aconteceu? Você não deveria estar aqui, deveria ir para casa e descansar - apenas olhe para você!"

Embora não fosse exatamente o discurso que ele esperava, Chase mordeu a língua e tentou não deixar escapar todos os comentários que ele estava louco para dizer. Por mais irritantes que fossem as tendências maternal de Cameron, era melhor do que House gritar com ele por estar atrasado. Em vez de qualquer outra coisa, ele acenou e tentou ser educado.

"Estou bem, obrigado, apenas dormi um pouco", disse ele, abaixando a cabeça para que seu cabelo caísse ao redor de seu rosto, protegendo-o da intensa luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, e ele deu um passo para longe de Cameron , que se levantou preocupada.

"Você dormiu demais ? Que tipo de merda é essa?"

Chase estremeceu com a voz de House e sentiu os braços de Cameron em seus ombros de forma protetora.

"Pare com ele, House," Cameron disse bravamente. "Ele está horrível!"

"Ele é um covarde que não consegue lidar com um pouco de hora extra - ele parece horrível todos os dias", House disse, revirando os olhos enquanto Chase tentava não cerrar os dentes de irritação.

"Quando foi a última vez que você trabalhou horas extras?" ele voltou, olhando para House pela provocação. House sabia que havia trabalhado a noite toda por duas noites seguidas, mas não conseguia se solidarizar um pouco, não é?

"Isso é porque eu não era estúpido o suficiente para me endividar," House declarou, seu rosto presunçoso e seus olhos desafiando Chase a dizer algo mais.

Chase apertou a mandíbula e tentou controlar os sentimentos de traição que estavam surgindo dentro dele. "Essa não é minha dívida e você sabe disso," ele disse rispidamente, planejando dar a House um pedaço de sua mente mais tarde. "Bela camisa", ele comentou, reconhecendo a camiseta escura de gola alta como uma das suas.

"Obrigado. Eu tive uma noite ocupada ontem à noite," House disse com uma piscadela.

Chase automaticamente presumiu que ele estava brincando, porque isso era algo que House dizia quase todos os dias, mas quando House se curvou, a gola da camisa baixou ligeiramente, revelando a ponta de um hematoma avermelhado que era obviamente um chupão. Atordoado, demorou um momento para que as palavras saíssem de sua boca.

"Você fez sexo no meu apartamento?" Chase disse, olhando para ele sem acreditar.

"Melhor do que qualquer coisa que já tivemos," House disse impetuosamente.

Chase olhou para ele por um momento, mas House parecia alheio ao dano que seu comentário tinha feito. Finalmente, Chase voltou a si e empurrou seus próprios sentimentos para longe. "Estou bem, Cameron," Ele deu de ombros e foi até a mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira de costume. "O que eu perdi?"

"Nada importante," House disse despreocupadamente, continuando de onde ele havia parado. "Não se preocupe, podemos simplesmente descontar do seu salário."

"Minhas-!" Chase se conteve quando o ultraje sufocou sua garganta e bateu em seu peito. O bastardo! É claro que ele descontaria seu contracheque, quando soubesse que Chase estava juntando todo o dinheiro que pudesse conseguir. House sabia disso e ele poderia ter atacado em qualquer outro lugar, mas tinha que ser o maldito dinheiro.

"Você não está recebendo nenhum tratamento especial de mim. O que, você acha que eu gosto de você ou algo assim?" House zombou, o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz.

Chase não disse nada e olhou para a mesa, lembrando-se de que poderia gritar e gritar House mais tarde. "O que eu perdi?" ele rangeu os dentes cerrados.

"Mulher de vinte e sete anos", Foreman falou. "Grávida de treze meses com problemas renais inexplicáveis."

"E por inexplicado, você quer dizer além do bebê morto que a está esmagando há meses?" Chase perguntou, grato pela distração de House.

"O bebê não está morto", disse Foreman. "Está vivo e forte - em termos de desenvolvimento, tem cerca de sete meses."

"E isso está ... perfeitamente bem?" Chase perguntou. "Ninguém mais acha que isso é um pouco estranho?"

"Bem, nós não ter chamado Ripley é ainda, então, obviamente, não é uma explicação para uma gravidez de treze meses," House disse, com a voz irritada. "Síndrome de gravidez presa." Ele esperou três segundos. "Então, por que não estou ouvindo um diferencial?"

"Ela pode ter malária e a gravidez pode ter sido interrompida por causa da doença", disse Foreman após um momento de reflexão.

"E ela apenas se esqueceu de mencionar o fato de que está vomitando, sentindo tontura, cansaço ..." Cameron disse, mas Chase interrompeu antes que ela pudesse enumerar todos os vinte e cinco sintomas da malária.

"Sim", disse Chase, "mas náusea, fadiga, tontura - todos são sintomas de gravidez também. Gravidez presa significa que ela é do Haiti ou da República Dominicana, certo? Eles não têm exatamente cinco estrelas de educação."

"Você está dizendo que porque ela vem de um país desprivilegiado, ela é muito estúpida para diferenciar uma gravidez de malária?" Cameron exigiu, sua mandíbula firme e pronta para uma luta.

"Vocês, americanos, não conseguiam diferenciar uma gravidez de malária", retrucou Chase, procurando por Foreman algum apoio. "Nem todo mundo é uma enciclopédia médica ambulante."

"Não ..." Foreman disse pensativo, balançando a cabeça. "Se ela tivesse malária, acho que ficaria muito mais doente do que está agora."

"Foi idéia sua!" Chase gritou, olhando para ele incrédulo.

"Foi, mas se você pensar bem, a malária não parece provável", disse Foreman de uma maneira irritantemente apaziguadora.

"Por que não?" Chase perguntou, olhando para Cameron e Foreman com expectativa. "A malária é uma doença parasitária e, com todos os nutrientes excedentes que ela está produzindo para o bebê, seria como um banquete real para o vírus! É provavelmente por isso que ela teve uma gravidez presa pela primeira vez."

“Mas por meses? ” Cameron disse duvidosamente, parecendo não convencido.

"Você vai dizer algo aqui?" Chase disse a House, vendo-o como seu último recurso.

"Sim," House disse, finalmente entrando no debate. "Você é um idiota. Se fosse malária, ela não estaria em seu quarto conversando com seu papai bebê agora. O que mais?"

Chase recostou-se na cadeira, frustrado, e tentou não ficar de mau humor. Ele queria abrir a boca e discutir, mas sabia que ser beligerante só o levaria para o lado negativo de House. Bem, mais nos negativos, de qualquer maneira.

"Lúpus", sugeriu Foreman.

" Nunca é lúpus!" Chase falou, saltando sobre ele. "Você tentou isso na semana passada e não funcionou, lembra?"

Foreman franziu a testa. "Só porque ainda não foi lúpus, não significa que não possa ser. Além disso, onde você estava quando Cameron e eu estávamos trabalhando naquele diagnóstico? Brincando de Sr. Incrível, eu acho."

Chase fez uma careta, mas não disse nada.

"Pode ser lúpus," House permitiu, e Chase ficou de boca aberta em indignação. "O quê mais?"

"Envenenamento por chumbo?" Cameron disse, ignorando completamente a expressão facial de Chase.

"Pode ser," House disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Mas se ela tivesse chumbo suficiente para fazer seus rins falharem, isso definitivamente afetaria o bebê", disse Chase, tentando novamente. "Estaríamos vendo problemas de desenvolvimento."

"Você está mal-humorado hoje, Chase," House observou fluentemente, suas sobrancelhas levantadas como se esse fato o surpreendesse. "Pare de ser tão negativo."

Chase respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo que era isso que House queria. Ele estava tentando chegar até ele, House queria que ele ficasse chateado. Se ele não o conhecesse melhor, este era House tentando afastá-lo com algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa bizarro. Ele decidiu não deixar sua cólera subir pelo resto do diferencial, e então ele poderia ir e deixar sua frustração escapar.

"Ok, vá fazer um exame de sangue para verificar os níveis de chumbo e toxoplasmose, faça um ultrassom e pergunte se ela tem um gato", House instruiu. "Volte com boas notícias."

"Correr atrás?" Cameron perguntou nervosamente, observando-o sobre a centrífuga.  
"Hm?" Chase disse distraidamente, sua atenção focada no frasco de sangue diante dele.

"Só para você saber, House estava sendo injusto esta manhã," ela disse, sua voz falhando um pouco. Chase viu seu reflexo no vidro e observou enquanto ela lutava para olhar para as costas dele e para a centrífuga. "Eu sei que não disse nada em sua defesa, mas-"

"Não é grande coisa", Chase disse a ela, mais de sua irritação decorrente de sua distração de seu trabalho, em vez do que ela estava dizendo. "Injustiça está no contrato quando você assina com House."

Cameron suspirou, provavelmente de frustração, e mexeu nos controles da máquina. "Sim, mas você é dele ... Bem, ele não deveria estar te tratando assim. Ele não tem o direito de pressioná-lo só porque você está tendo problemas."

"Ele é o House - é o que ele faz," Chase disse cansado. Essa conversa já estava envelhecendo.

"Você tem que se defender, Chase!" Cameron disse, sua voz repentinamente apaixonada. "Você não deve deixá-lo andar em cima de você assim."

"Cameron ..." Chase avisou, sabendo exatamente para onde ela estava indo.

"Não! Não vou sentar e deixá-lo fazer isso com você", declarou Cameron. "Ele está machucando você, está abusando do poder emocional que tem sobre você, e eu não posso ficar parada e assistir! Ele saiu ontem à noite e fez sexo com uma prostituta - e então ele enfiou na sua cara! eu e o Foreman! Chase, não é assim que funcionam os relacionamentos ! "

"Ele não está abusando de mim," Chase protestou, mas sua mente estava assombrada com o pensamento de ontem e o hematoma espetacular que floresceu em seu ombro. "E eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, obrigado."

"Correr atrás-"

Chase se virou e a cortou antes que ela pudesse dizer outra palavra. "Cameron, fique fora disso, certo?"

Cameron olhou para baixo, castigada, sua expressão magoada. Ela olhou de volta para ele, seus olhos implorando desesperadamente. "Por favor, eu só quero ajudar", ela implorou, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para ele.

"Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda", disse Chase asperamente. Ele se virou e continuou processando o sangue.

O resto do dia passou como um borrão. Chase conseguiu evitar House na maior parte do dia, só o vendo uma ou duas vezes quando ele tinha que fazer um diferencial, e nesse curto espaço de tempo House continuou a derrubar qualquer ideia que Chase tivesse, mas ele reservou os insultos pessoais , para grande alívio de Chase. Mas até mesmo Foreman percebeu que House estava sendo excepcionalmente cruel com Chase e tentou confrontá-lo, mas Chase o dispensou. Ele apenas esperaria até mais tarde, quando pudesse ficar sozinho com House, e exigir respostas então.  
Parte dele se perguntou se House o estava testando, se ele estava vendo o quão longe ele poderia empurrar Chase antes que ele fosse longe demais. Era decididamente como um House, mas se era isso que ele estava fazendo, Chase não sabia quanto mais ele seria capaz de durar. Ele ansiava por aquelas noites em que tudo era simples, antes que o mundo inteiro derrubasse suas portas e os separasse ... Quando era só ele e House, e nada estava errado. O relacionamento deles estava indo muito bem, exceto pelo começo inicial, quando House descobriu os papéis de DNR de Chase, mas então o fogo queimou o apartamento de House, e tudo simplesmente deu errado.

Por outro lado, talvez Wilson estivesse certo. Talvez essa fosse a maneira de House afastá-lo, sua maneira de dizer que ele tinha acabado e não queria mais fazer isso. Tinha sido apenas uma aventura, e sexo não valia a pena todos os problemas. Isso era o que todos estavam dizendo a ele desde que descobriram ... Cuddy e Wilson conheciam House há muito tempo, e Wilson em particular sabia como a mente de House funcionava. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez Chase tivesse estado muito - muito envolvido na intensidade para ver isso.

Chase decidiu que iria para casa esta noite. Ele não tinha estado em casa desde sexta-feira, e era segunda-feira agora, e Chase estava planejando obter um merecido descanso. A única coisa que poderia impedir seus planos era o fato de House ainda morar com ele e Hose não fazer hora extra. Então, gostasse ou não, ele teria que lidar com House esta noite - mas Chase achava que valia a pena uma boa noite de sono.

Seis horas chegaram e Chase decidiu que já era o suficiente. Ele empurrou a porta do escritório de House, onde House estava sentado em sua mesa com seu iPod tocando uma música estranha que Chase nunca tinha ouvido antes.

" Lembrando ... seu toque ... seu beijo ..." a voz cantou, a música lenta e suave. "Vou encontrar meu caminho ... de volta para você ..." House estava com os olhos fechados e parecia totalmente absorvido pela música, e ele não tinha notado Chase quando ele entrou. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas ignorando ele.

“House,” Chase disse, e os olhos de House se abriram em surpresa. "Estou indo para casa agora."

"Eu não estou," House respondeu, mas seu tom era suave.

"Você pode pegar uma carona com Wilson," Chase disse brevemente. "Isto é, se você não o irritou também."

As sobrancelhas de House se ergueram questionadoramente.

"Vejo você mais tarde", disse Chase, sem oferecer qualquer explicação antes de se virar e sair pela porta, a letra da música ecoando em seus ouvidos.

" Eu vou encontrar meu caminho de volta para você, onde quer que você esteja ..."

Chase estava sozinho em seu apartamento naquela noite pela primeira vez desde quinta-feira passada. Ele se sentia seguro. Ele se sentia como se realmente estivesse em um lugar onde ninguém o incomodaria, onde tudo dependia de sua decisão e decreto. Ele pegou um galão de sorvete e serviu-se de uma tigela, sem que ninguém lhe dissesse que não era saudável ou que era feminino comer sorvete quando você estava deprimido. Guide To The Galaxy , e não precisava ouvir ninguém chamá-lo de 'crente'. Ele estava em seu santuário, finalmente.  
Uma das coisas que Ford Prefect sempre achou mais difícil de entender sobre humanos era ... Seus pensamentos vagaram para onde House poderia estar, mas ele não os deixou se demorar. Ele provavelmente estava no hospital, implorando para que Wilson se apressasse porque ele queria deixar o hospital. Pessoalmente, Chase esperava que ele não voltasse para casa para que ele pudesse desfrutar desta serenidade pelo resto da noite. Amanhã, talvez, ele estaria se sentindo bem para lidar com House, mas não esta noite.

... era o hábito deles afirmar continuamente e repetir o muito, muito óbvio, como em É um bom dia , ou Você é muito alto , ou Oh, meu Deus, você parece ter caído um poço de dez metros, todos vocês ...

A porta se abriu e Chase olhou para ver House parado na porta. Tentando não fazer uma careta, ele moveu a tigela de sorvete como uma sopa para a mesa final, dobrou a página em que estava no momento, sentou-se e silenciosamente disse adeus à sua noite tranquila.

"Ei," ele disse baixinho, observando House tirar o casaco e mancar até o sofá para tirar os sapatos. Chase se moveu para abrir espaço.

House se curvou sobre uma perna e começou a desamarrar os cadarços do sapato. "Hoje foi um bastardo."

" Você era um bastardo," Chase disse firmemente, tentando não deixar a raiva em sua voz aumentar.

"Eu sei," House disse, tirando os sapatos e recostando-se. "Eu não deveria-"

"Não!" Chase interrompeu, as palavras de House abrindo uma garrafa de emoções reprimidas que irrompeu de repente e dolorosamente. "Não, eu não quero ouvir isso. Eu sei que a vida é uma droga para você agora - bem, adivinhe? É uma droga para mim também! Mas eu não sou o único bastardo completo sobre isso, sou?"

O rosto de House ficou tenso indignado. "Eu não-"

"Você não tem o quê?" Chase se levantou, incapaz de ficar parado por muito tempo. "Na verdade , minha vida está pior do que a sua agora! Você estava certo! Eu me importo com o que as pessoas pensam - e você sabe o que as pessoas pensam? Elas acham que você está me usando apenas para o sexo! E estou começando pensar que eles estão certos! "

O queixo de House caiu, mas Chase não se preocupou em descobrir se estava surpreso em dizer algo, porque ele continuou.

"Eu só estou em suas boas graças enquanto eu fizer o que você diz, enquanto eu me conformar com o que você quer!" Chase gritou, ficando cada vez mais chateado quando seu sentimento veio à tona. "E quando eu não faço isso, você me machuca ."

“Olha, Chase, eu não—” House tentou, mas Chase o atacou novamente.

"Você fez . Eu nem estou falando sobre a noite passada - estou falando sobre hoje! Você ... eu me entreguei a você, e você me traiu", disse Chase, a dor embaraçosamente evidente em sua voz, mas ele pressionado. "Eu confiei em você. Obviamente, isso é algo que eu não deveria fazer de novo."

Desta vez, House não protestou. Ele olhou para Chase como se o visse sob uma luz totalmente nova, seus olhos azuis girando com alguma emoção desconhecida. Então ele lentamente olhou para o chão, e as rugas em seu rosto endureceram.

"Eu estou indo para a cama", Chase disse calmamente. "Não me siga."


	13. Por quem os sinos dobram

Chase acordou em silêncio.

Isso em si era incomum, e não apenas porque ele tinha acordado no hospital barulhento nas últimas duas manhãs, mas porque geralmente acordava com o som de House roncando como uma serra elétrica todas as manhãs. Sonolento, ele apertou os olhos e olhou para descobrir que a outra metade de sua cama estava vazia, e ele franziu a testa em confusão. Onde estava House? Por que não foi-

E então as memórias o atingiram como uma bigorna no estômago, as palavras de House, o hematoma em seu ombro, a música tocando ao fundo, suas próprias palavras duras ... Elas giravam em sua mente como cobras retorcidas, e Chase estremeceu sua cabeça para tentar limpar sua cabeça deles. Não importava agora. O que foi feito foi feito.

Ele saiu da cama e se aventurou para a sala de estar, mas não havia House dormindo no sofá. Não havia House sentado, comendo uma tigela de cereal e não havia House assobiando no banheiro. Demorou Chase três segundos para perceber que House não estava em seu apartamento. Por um momento, ele ficou preocupado, mas Chase percebeu que House queria evitar um confronto matinal e foi trabalhar cedo. Chase não achou que tinha sido injusto na noite passada, ou que qualquer uma de suas palavras tinha sido falsa, mas ele desejou não ter perdido a paciência como tinha feito. Pelo menos então eles podem ter feito algum progresso.

Ele pensou em ligar para House, mas então se perguntou por que ligaria. O que ele diria quando House perguntasse por que ele estava ligando. Só porque? House não comprava um monte de porcaria assim. Em vez disso, Chase tomou banho e vestiu algumas roupas novas, pegou uma maçã do balcão e saiu pela porta.

A primeira pessoa a cumprimentá-lo no PPTH foi Cameron, para grande consternação de Chase. Ela quase o derrubou quando as portas do elevador se abriram e, depois de se desculpar profusamente, começou a interrogá-lo.  
"Você e House brigaram na noite passada?" ela perguntou, caminhando ao lado dele pelo corredor.

"Não", disse Chase. Eles não tinham, realmente - tinha sido mais um tipo de coisa 'House-sent-enquanto-desabafo'.

"House foi beber ontem à noite?" ela continuou, com tal rapidez que Chase se perguntou se ela tinha feito esta lista antes do tempo.

"Não", disse ele.

"Será que você vai beber?" Cameron perguntou, implacável.

"Eu não bebo", Chase respondeu, perguntando-se se deveria esperar até o final da bobina de perguntas para perguntar do que se tratava, ou se deveria interrompê-la e perguntar agora.

"Você sabe se House tinha planos para esta manhã?"

"Vindo para o trabalho", disse Chase. Ele não conseguia mais resistir. "Por que você está tão curioso de repente?"

"House não está com você", explicou Cameron. "E ele não está aqui ainda, então eu estava preocupada que-"

"House não está aqui?" Chase interrompeu, alarmado.

"Hum ... Não," Cameron disse, obviamente confuso. "Ele não foi para casa com você ontem à noite? Eu pensei que ele iria ficar na sua casa até que pudesse se levantar." Cameron olhou para ele com uma expressão confusa que desenhou rugas em sua testa e fez seus olhos escurecerem.

"Ele não veio para casa comigo - ele veio para casa, apenas não comigo. Wilson deu-lhe uma carona ... eu acho ..." Chase disse distraidamente, sua mente correndo pelas possibilidades de onde House poderia estar. Ele pode estar escondido no hospital, no escritório de Wilson ou algo assim, ou ele pode ... Onde? Para onde ele teve que ir? Seu apartamento estava em cinzas, Wilson morava em um quarto de hotel e House não iria a nenhum outro lugar se vivesse nas ruas, implorando por comida.

"Você não sabe onde ele está?" Cameron perguntou, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Chase.

"Não faço ideia", admitiu Chase. "Presumi que ele tivesse saído mais cedo para se esconder em seu escritório."

Cameron parecia querer perguntar por que House se sentiria compelido a se esconder em seu escritório, mas ela não perguntou. Sua expressão confusa se aprofundou enquanto ela falava. "Mas eu pensei que ele não tinha carro?" ela disse, mordendo o lábio inferior em pensamento. "Eu pensei que o carro dele ... no incêndio ..."

Chase olhou para ela, sentindo-se o maior idiota do mundo ao perceber que Cameron estava certo - o carro de House estava na oficina recebendo reparos do incêndio. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava pensando antes. Como House poderia ir embora, se ele não tivesse um carro? Não fazia sentido; Chase não morava longe o suficiente para entrar na cidade para conseguir pegar um táxi ou caminhar até um ponto de ônibus, House não teria sido capaz de caminhar uma grande distância, então a única outra maneira de House sair era. .. se ele tivesse...

"Wilson," Chase murmurou, e deixou Cameron parado ali no corredor.

Chase irrompeu no escritório de Wilson, surpreendendo Wilson, mas ele não sentiu simpatia ou arrependimento. Sua cabeça girava com pensamentos de onde House poderia estar, o que ele tinha feito agora, o que Wilson tinha dito que o tornava culpado, mesmo que ele não tivesse ido buscar House na noite passada. Wilson tinha desempenhado um papel nisso, nesta série de eventos que separaram ele e House e culminaram nesta traição. Parte de Chase sabia que era um pouco irracional culpar Wilson pelo que havia de errado entre ele e House, mas o fez se sentir melhor. Isso o fez se sentir menos culpado.  
"Onde está a House?" ele exigiu, sua raiva tornando seu sotaque australiano mais forte do que nunca.

"O que?" Wilson disse inexpressivamente, olhando para ele com perplexidade atrás de sua mesa.

"House," Chase repetiu impacientemente. "Um metro e oitenta de altura, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, perna direita fodida, odeia pacientes e ..."

"Eu entendi," Wilson retrucou irritado. "O que ele fez agora?"

"Ele ligou para você ontem à noite?" Chase perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Wilson.

"Não", disse Wilson, parecendo genuinamente sem noção. "Por quê? Chase, o que aconteceu?" Ele se levantou de sua mesa, a preocupação se fundindo em suas feições. "Ele fez algo com você?"

"Ele se foi," Chase disse rigidamente, decidindo por enquanto que Wilson não estava abrigando House secretamente. "Nós ... nós tivemos uma rixa ontem à noite. Fui para a cama e quando acordei, ele tinha ido embora. Ele não está aqui no hospital."

"A ... A tiff?" Wilson perguntou, e Chase pôde ver que ele estava lutando para reprimir um sorriso.

"Uma luta, certo?" Chase disse rispidamente, sem vontade de ser ridicularizado por sua linguagem australiana. "Pensei que talvez ele tivesse ligado para você, ido para o seu quarto de hotel. Mas acho que não."

"Não, ele não fez", disse Wilson, franzindo a testa em pensamento. "Mas ... sobre o que foi a luta?"

"Nada," Chase disse brevemente.

"Chase, eu só quero ajudar", disse Wilson com uma expressão de dor no rosto, como se estivesse lutando consigo mesmo por algo.

"Não foi realmente uma luta", disse Chase desconfortavelmente, enquanto olhava para um ponto na parede em vez de olhar para Wilson. "Foi mais tipo, eu gritei com ele enquanto ele estava sentado lá e então eu disse a ele para não-" Chase parou. "Eu disse a ele que ia para a cama e não para me seguir. Aí eu o deixei sentado lá."

"Ele poderia ter entendido isso como uma dica para sair", disse Wilson, mais para si mesmo do que para Chase, olhando para os dedos enquanto falava. "Você não deveria ter dito algo que—" Eu não acho que Wilson diria a segunda frase. O Chefe da Oncologia e um homem com 3 esposas simplesmente precisam ter mais tato e bom senso do que isso ... (Ok, pode ser por isso que as esposas continuam indo embora, mas você entende aonde quero chegar.)

" Eu entendo , certo?" Chase explodiu de repente. "Você me odeia , você acha que eu sou um Romeu apaixonado que não pertence aqui! Eu entendi ! Você deixou claro! Podemos seguir em frente agora?" Chase ficou lá, respirando com dificuldade por sua explosão, e esperou silenciosamente por uma resposta. Ele meio que esperava que Wilson negasse.

O rosto de Wilson se contraiu por um momento, como se ele estivesse se contendo para não dizer algo, e então ele assentiu. "OK."

Exalando, Chase acenou com a cabeça para si mesmo e olhou para seus sapatos. Ele teria que trabalhar com Wilson para encontrar House, obviamente, porque ele não sabia nada sobre quaisquer velhos amigos que House pudesse ter corrido ou seus locais favoritos quando ele queria escapar ... Não havia sentido em lutar, porque isso só iria perder tempo. Ele tinha que manter a calma.

"Correr atrás?" Wilson perguntou, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado ligeiramente enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim", disse Chase. O que mais Wilson poderia ter a dizer?

"O que, exatamente, você está planejando-"

Mas Wilson foi interrompido quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu e Cuddy entrou na pequena sala. Ela parecia particularmente atormentada e seus braços seguravam uma pilha de pastas de arquivo. Chase recuou, permitindo que seu quarto entrasse e se aproximasse da mesa de Wilson, e ela parou e olhou para os dois homens à sua frente.

"Oh, bom", disse ela. "Wilson, estes são seus." Ela colocou a pilha de pastas de arquivo em sua mesa, onde eles explodiram alguns papéis soltos para fora do caminho com um whoosh , e então ela se virou para Chase. "Onde está a House?"

"Não sei," Chase disse desagradavelmente. "Ele é seu empregado, não é?"

"Chase ..." Cuddy disse suplicante, seu rosto ligeiramente exasperado ao olhar para ele. "Apenas me diga onde ele está."

" Eu não sei", disse Chase, sua voz petulante. "Eu gostaria de ter feito isso. Ele desapareceu no meio da noite - não estava lá quando eu acordei esta manhã. Desculpe."

Cuddy pareceu surpresa. "Oh," ela disse, processando isso lentamente. "Tudo bem. Bem, encontre-o."

"Isso é o que estou tentando fazer", disse Chase, sua voz deixando claro que ela era quem o estava atrapalhando no momento.

"Eu sei que você não está feliz comigo agora," Cuddy disse, seu tom apaziguador, "mas não há realmente nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Lamento que você e House estejam tendo problemas, no entanto."

"Isso não é da sua conta," Chase disse friamente, odiando a maneira como as palavras de Cuddy pareciam quase paternalistas.

"Tudo bem," Cuddy suspirou, olhando para ele com ... pena?

"Bem," Wilson comentou com uma expressão educadamente surpresa no rosto enquanto Cuddy fechava a porta. "Você certamente é muito legal com seu chefe."

Chase olhou para ele, surpresa em seu próprio rosto. "Você acha que eu não estou chateado com você? A única razão pela qual estou lidando com você é porque você provavelmente tem uma vaga idéia de onde House está."

"O que eu fiz?" Wilson perguntou. "Cuddy é quem gasta seu tempo vagabundeando atrás de dinheiro e benfeitores. Eu só ..."

"Esgueire-se pelas costas do seu melhor amigo", Chase rebateu. "Isso é um ato santo , certamente, eu faço isso o tempo todo!"

"Chase ..." Wilson disse, mas não continuou. Ele colocou a mão na testa, parecendo geralmente cansado e com vontade de voltar para a cama. Chase observou enquanto ele soltou um grande suspiro, encostou-se na parede e murmurou algo que suspeitamente parecia 'oy vey' . "Lamento que você tenha que ser o escolhido por House."

Chase sentiu as faíscas reveladoras de raiva com suas palavras e o que elas implicavam, mas segurou sua língua. Wilson o considerava uma vítima, alguém que era estúpido demais para perceber o que era bom e o que não era bom para ele, e nada do que ele dissesse poderia mudar isso. "Tudo bem", disse ele. "O que você ia me perguntar? Antes de Cuddy entrar?"

"Eu estava indo ..." Wilson parou. "Eu estava me perguntando o que você estava planejando fazer, uma vez que encontrou House?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Chase perguntou, mas parte dele sabia muito bem do que Wilson estava falando.

"Se as coisas estavam ruins o suficiente para que ele partisse, por que você vai atrás dele?" Wilson estava olhando para ele com uma mistura de confusão e frustração, e seu tom começou a aumentar. "Eu não sei o que você espera alcançar - você sabe que House não é do tipo que luta de coração para coração. Tudo que vai acontecer é outra luta; até você deveria saber disso!"

Chase não disse nada. O que foi que ele vai dizer quando ele encontrou House? Ele não ia se desculpar, porque não tinha nada do que se desculpar, a menos que você contasse como perder a paciência. House o machucou, tanto física quanto mentalmente, muitas vezes - essa foi a razão pela qual ele o perdeu em primeiro lugar. Simplesmente porque House havia fugido, isso significava que tudo estava bem agora? Não seria certo perdoá-lo, porque não havia nada a dizer que isso não aconteceria novamente. Faria muito mais sentido simplesmente deixar House em paz.

"Correr atrás?" Wilson cutucou suavemente.

Chase começou ligeiramente. "Não sei", admitiu. "Mas eu não posso simplesmente ... deixá-lo me deixar."

"Você já fez," Wilson disse suavemente, incisivamente. "Deixe-o sozinho por um tempo. Deixe-me falar com ele."

“Não,” Chase disse instantaneamente.

"O que eu não entendo", disse Wilson calmamente, "é por que você parece tão disposto a perdoá-lo por tudo o que ele fez a você."

"Eu não sou", Chase negou friamente.

"Sim, você é," Wilson insistiu. "Se você não fosse, você não estaria tão desesperado para encontrá-lo."

"Isso não é verdade," Chase protestou, mas ele sabia que era inútil. "Não posso simplesmente perdoá-lo - ele é o House e nunca vai mudar voluntariamente. Ele tem que aprender ..."

" Você é viciado nele", disse Wilson, uma expressão maravilhada fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem. "Eu estava errado - não é House quem está empurrando tudo, é você! Você não se cansa dele, você precisa estar com ele, mesmo que ele esteja te machucando! Eu não posso acreditar ..."

"Eu não sou viciado nele", disse Chase, sentindo um aumento de nojo com as palavras. "Isso é insano!"

"É verdade," Wilson respondeu claramente. "Você está disposta a ser usada para sexo, para ser o saco de pancadas do House, se isso te deixar ficar perto dele."

"House te contou sobre isso?" Chase perguntou a ele, sua cabeça levantando para olhar para Wilson. Quando House contou a Wilson sobre o que ele tinha feito? Por quê? Wilson tinha dito algo que fez House atacar tão cruelmente ontem?

"Sobre o que?" Wilson franziu a testa em pensamento. "Oh, merda, você quer dizer que ele bateu em você? Eu só quis dizer isso metaforicamente! O que ele fez com você? Chase, se ele está jogando você por aí ... Eu nunca pensei ..."

"Ele não me bateu," Chase disse exasperado, revirando os olhos. "Não foi nada. Esqueça o que eu disse."

"Você é viciado nele", disse Wilson com espanto. "Meu Deus..."

Chase abriu a boca para dizer algo quando seu telefone tocou em um tom desagradavelmente alto, e ele foi forçado a parar e procurar por ele. Examinando todos os bolsos do casaco, Chase então percebeu que estava em suas calças e puxou-o para fora, mas congelou. Ele olhou para a tela por um longo momento enquanto o telefone continuava a tocar, mal ousando acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

Chamador: Gregory House , lê-se em letras em negrito.

Chase abriu o telefone, atrapalhado em sua pressa, e perguntou: "Onde diabos você esteve?" Esqueça saudações formais.

"Hum ... Robert?" uma voz masculina, que definitivamente não pertencia a House, disse nervosa. "Este é Robert Chase?"

"Sim," Chase disse lentamente. Wilson estava olhando para ele atentamente, murmurando a palavra 'Casa' com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto. Quando Chase balançou a cabeça, o rosto de Wilson caiu em desapontamento e ele olhou para o chão. "Quem é Você?" Chase perguntou atentamente, retornando à conversa. "Por que você está usando o celular de House?"

"Eu ... sinto muito, meu nome é Chris. Chris Wellington. Hum, você provavelmente não sabe quem eu sou, é claro, mas eu estava ... Bem ... Greg e eu estávamos juntos .. . "disse o homem, tropeçando nas palavras. "Por um tempo..."

“Espere,” Chase disse quando a realização surgiu. "Você é ele! House me contou sobre você - ele disse que você o deixou há sete anos." Ele ignorou Wilson, que estava claramente perplexo e não tinha ideia do que Chase estava falando. "Por que você está com o telefone dele? Você sabe onde ele está?"

"Ele me ligou ontem à noite", disse Chris, e Chase sentiu uma onda de esperança com suas palavras. "Eu o peguei em um apartamento em West Princeton, e ele estava um desastre total. Não me contava nada, normalmente, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido com ele não foi bom. Estou preocupado com ele."

"House deu a você o celular dele? Ele está com você agora?" Chase perguntou, a emoção tornando sua voz ansiosa e rápida. Talvez House não tivesse feito nada louco, talvez ele estivesse apenas se escondendo com Chris; talvez ele ficasse calmo, relaxado, e talvez as coisas pudessem ... dar certo.

"Não", disse Chris. Chase sentiu uma pedra de chumbo cair em seu estômago. "Ele me pediu para deixá-lo em algum motel miserável, mas ele esqueceu o celular dele no carro. Você foi o primeiro em sua lista de contatos - temo por ele. Acho que ele pode fazer ... algo ... erupção cutânea. "

"Algo precipitado?" Chase repetiu. "Tipo o quê? Ele simplesmente fugiu da única casa que ele tem, e você acha que ele poderia fazer algo precipitado ? Ele já fez isso!"

"Só ... ele ainda é amigo daquele tal de Wilson? Mande-o aqui, só por segurança. Por favor. Greg estava muito mal", disse Chris, sua voz suplicante. "Quero dizer, ele estava realmente-"

"Tudo bem," Chase disse rapidamente, não querendo ouvir mais sobre o que suas palavras fizeram com House. Ele sabia que eles haviam sido justificados, que ele tinha todo o direito de gritar com House, mas ele não tinha percebido que House aceitaria tão mal. "Onde estava o motel?"

"Ao lado de um 7-11 na Edgewater. Muito obrigado — eu odeio—"

"Está tudo bem", disse Chase, interrompendo-o. Agora que ele tinha a localização de House, ele estava determinado a sair e encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. Não importava que ele não tivesse ideia do que iria fazer ou dizer - isso aconteceria quando ele visse House. Uma coisa de cada vez. "Muito obrigado."

"De nada", disse Chris.

Chase desligou e olhou para Wilson, debatendo se ele queria ou não contar a ele. O rosto do outro homem estava resignado, como se soubesse que Chase tinha as informações de que precisava, e isso fez com que um fio de culpa se erguesse em Chase. Suspirando, ele colocou o telefone de lado.

"Eu sei onde House está. Vamos."

Chase sabia onde ficava a Edgewater Street apenas porque House gostava de um bar na esquina e arrastou Chase para lá em várias ocasiões. Wilson concordou em ir no carro de Chase, já que era mais perto do hospital e o tempo estava terrivelmente ruim, e durante os primeiros cinco minutos a viagem foi silenciosa. No entanto, o silêncio não durou muito.  
"Quem chamou você?" Wilson perguntou de repente.

"No seu trabalho?" Chase perguntou, como se não soubesse de qual telefonema Wilson estava falando.

"Sim", disse Wilson. "Você disse que House o conhecia ... sete anos atrás?"

Chase assentiu. "Chris - ele estava com House sete anos atrás." Ele resistiu ao impulso de dizer isso presunçosamente e deixar claro que sabia algo sobre House que Wilson não sabia. "Quando Chris o deixou, ele encontrou Stacy uma semana depois."

"E House ligou para ele?" Wilson perguntou, claramente surpreso com isso.

"Acho que sim", disse Chase. - Não me pergunte por que ele não ligou para você . Nunca contei a ele sobre aquela vez em que você e eu conversamos.

"Eu fiz," Wilson disse pesadamente. "Sábado à noite. Ele não aceitou isso muito bem."

"Você disse a ele que ele estava me usando para sexo?" Chase disse, tentando imaginar a conversa em sua cabeça. "Bem, isso certamente explicaria seu mau humor ontem."

"Eu não disse isso ", disse Wilson irritado. "Eu apenas disse que pensei que ele estava se enganando se pensasse que as coisas iam dar certo desta vez. Um de vocês ia desistir ao primeiro sinal de que as coisas não estavam dando certo."

Chase pisou fundo no freio, ignorando as pessoas que tocavam suas buzinas furiosamente, e se virou para olhar para Wilson. "Você disse o quê? "

"Você me ouviu," Wilson disse desconfortavelmente. "Eu disse a ele que-"

“ Foda-se! ” Chase gritou, batendo a mão no volante. "Ele estava me testando! Eu não acredito ! O desgraçado queria ver o quão longe ele poderia me empurrar ... Puta merda! "

"Ele estava ... o quê?" Wilson perguntou, parecendo um pouco assustado com sua explosão.

"Me testando," Chase cuspiu. "Ele estava jogando tudo o que tinha para ver se eu iria embora - e eu fiz! Eu disse a ele para ir embora! Eu sou tão estúpido ... "

Houve um silêncio retumbante, enquanto Chase cozinhava e Wilson se mexia desconfortavelmente. Os carros passavam zunindo por eles, desviando do carro parado no meio da estrada, mas Chase não conseguia notar ou se importar. A prostituta, cuspindo sua vida pessoal para Cameron e Foreman, descartando todas as suas idéias ... Tinham sido testes. House queria ver se Chase desistiria como Wilson havia dito - e o que Chase fez? Ele perdeu a paciência, disse a House para se perder ... Wilson estava certo.

"Merda", ele murmurou, incapaz de acreditar na situação em que estava.

"Hum, Chase," Wilson disse hesitante. "Você pode querer, uh, sair da estrada? Posso ver o estacionamento de um shopping mais à frente, se você quiser-"

“Não,” Chase disse, respirando fundo e focando na estrada. "Está tudo bem. Vamos para Edgewater."

A descrição de Chris do motel como um buraco na parede era bastante precisa, Chase descobriu quando eles pararam no estacionamento cheio de buracos que ficava em frente ao motel sujo. Havia uma máquina de gelo do lado de fora, mas a porta estava aberta, revelando um ninho de algo que definitivamente assumira o controle da pequena máquina, e não havia como o tijolo nas paredes externas do prédio ter sido lavado em pelo menos dois anos . Chase torceu o nariz com o fedor que soprou em seu rosto quando ele abriu a porta.  
"Lugar legal", Wilson comentou enquanto eles caminhavam pelo que poderia, possivelmente, ter passado por um saguão uma década atrás.

Ventos amargos chicoteavam o cabelo de Chase ferozmente, fazendo-o voar na frente de seu rosto. Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada e empurrou a porta. Entrando, ele descobriu que o saguão estava surpreendentemente bem aquecido e que a mesa estava diante de uma mulher atarracada com uma verruga acima do olho esquerdo e batom vermelho demais. Ela deu a ele um sorriso severo.

"Com licença," Wilson disse que se aproximou dela, enquanto Chase caminhava em seus calcanhares. "Estou procurando um amigo meu."

"Nome?" a mulher perguntou, puxando um caderno de couro e abrindo em uma página do meio.

"House. Gregory House", disse Wilson.

A mulher correu um dedo pelas linhas de garranchos escuros, finalmente pousando no último nome listado e batendo o dedo duas vezes nele. "Lá está ele. Casa, quarto 113 - diga a ele que se quiser o quarto depois do meio-dia, ele tem que pagar por outra noite."

"Vamos dizer a ele", disse Chase. "Você tem uma chave reserva?"

A mulher olhou para ele. "Você poderia bater ?" sugeriu ela, como se estivesse falando com uma criança com retardo mental.

Chase quase disse que duvidava que House iria deixá-los entrar, mas então ele percebeu que isso poderia levantar suas suspeitas, então ele acenou com a cabeça e fingiu estar envergonhado. "Claro."

Ele e Wilson saíram em busca do quarto 113 e, quando Chase ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dele, falaram em voz baixa. "Você sabe que House não vai responder a uma batida."

"Nunca se sabe ..." Wilson disse, e por um momento, eles estavam unidos pela mesma causa e ambos sorriram. Rapidamente, Chase desviou o olhar e ficou furioso consigo mesmo por esquecer tudo o que Wilson tinha dito, tudo o que ele fez.

O quarto 113 ficava relativamente perto do saguão e, felizmente, ficava no primeiro andar (felizmente, porque as escadas que levavam ao segundo pareciam prestes a desmoronar ao menor toque). A porta era feita de metal, mas tinha enferrujado a maçaneta e a base da porta. Chase bateu uma vez e depois recuou quando Wilson bateu na porta com mais força e chamou o nome de House.

"Casa!" Wilson berrou, seu punho batendo contra o metal congelando.

Não houve resposta de dentro da sala.

"Talvez ela tenha entendido errado o quarto", disse Wilson, dando uma última batida antes de cair contra a porta em derrota. "Ou talvez ele esteja apenas dormindo."

Chase hesitou e então puxou a carteira. "Aqui - mova-se."

Wilson deu-lhe um olhar engraçado e se afastou, permitindo que Chase se apresentasse com um alfinete de fralda na mão. Enquanto Chase se agachava diante da porta e começava a enfiar o pino no buraco, que era, felizmente, uma trava de queda e, portanto, poderia ser aberto esfregando.

"Você está abrindo a fechadura?" Wilson perguntou, surpreso com a perspectiva. "Diga-me que House não te ensinou isso ..."

"Minha mãe fez," Chase disse simplesmente. Ele não disse que o armário de bebidas em sua casa estava trancado, e depois que seu pai começou a observar o que sua mãe bebia com mais atenção, ele se tornou seu entregador por um tempo. "Me dê um momento..."

"Bom Deus," Wilson murmurou quando Chase finalmente entendeu, e a alça girou para a direita. Gentilmente, a porta se abriu com a ajuda dos ventos perversos que ainda sopravam no estacionamento.

"Casa?" Chase chamou com cautela, ousando dar um passo perto da porta. Quando não houve resposta, ele olhou para Wilson antes de usar a mão para empurrar a porta para abrir o resto do caminho e entrar.

Ele viu uma única cama de solteiro, um abajur que não estava aceso e uma televisão empoeirada. A luz se derramava pela pequena janela suja e iluminava as partículas de poeira que flutuavam no ar. O carpete, que poderia muito bem ser um piso de madeira pela quantidade de acolchoamento sob seus pés, estava manchado com manchas escuras cujas origens Chase só podia adivinhar. E House estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto.

"Casa?" Chase chamou baixinho, perguntando-se por que House não tinha dito a ele para ir embora ainda.

House piscou várias vezes e depois virou a cabeça preguiçosamente para olhar para Chase, seus olhos azuis desfocados. "Hmm?"

"Você está bem?" Chase perguntou com cautela. Ele sentiu Wilson vir por trás dele e deu mais alguns passos para dentro da sala para que os dois pudessem entrar. A porta foi fechada atrás dele.

"Você é Gabriel, certo?" House perguntou, piscando novamente e coçando o antebraço. "Você é bonita ... eu acho que gosto de loiras lindas ..."

"Oh, Cristo," Wilson disse exasperado. Ele caminhou até a cama e pegou uma pequena caixa de madeira, que continha uma agulha recém-mergulhada. "Ele está chapado."


	14. Damage, Inc

Chase olhou para Wilson por um segundo, e então olhou para onde House estava deitado na cama feliz. Não havia dúvida de que House estava chapado, porque sob circunstâncias normais, ele não seria pego resmungando o que estava dizendo agora.

"O que estava lá?" ele perguntou a Wilson, falando sobre a agulha. Chase se moveu para tomar o pulso de House, mas House o golpeou bêbado e murmurou algo sobre Glinda, a Bruxa Boa.

"Não tenho certeza ... eu sei que ele mantinha estoques de morfina guardados para emergências, mas ..." Wilson parou, olhando para House.

“Teria sido queimado no fogo,” Chase terminou desnecessariamente. Ele finalmente conseguiu segurar o braço de House e segurou o pulso do homem com os dedos, contando em sua cabeça. "O pulso está fraco, mas não acho que ele teve uma overdose."

"Vou ligar para a Cuddy", disse Wilson, puxando o celular.

"Não!" Chase disse imediatamente, largando a mão de House e estendendo a mão para parar Wilson, que olhou para ele com surpresa.

"Ela tem o direito de saber que seu empregado não virá hoje porque ele decidiu ficar chapado", disse Wilson, olhando para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

“Não chore por mim ... Argentina! ” House começou a cantar, seu braço flutuando no ar vagamente, como se ele estivesse procurando por algo.

Revirando os olhos para House, Chase respondeu: "Você não pode simplesmente dizer a ela que House não está vindo?"

Wilson olhou para ele por um momento e então balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Sério. Você quer protegê-lo, mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez com você?" Ele parecia surpreso e confuso, mas sua mão estava guardando o telefone, apesar disso.

Chase encolheu os ombros. "A última coisa que precisamos é Cuddy ainda mais fundo em sua bunda ..."

"A verdade é que eu nunca te deixei!" House gorjeou, despreocupado com qualquer outra coisa além de sua interpretação de barítono de Evita . "Durante todos os meus ... selvagens ... dias ...".

"Bem, devemos pelo menos tirá-lo daqui. De preferência antes que ele caia", disse Wilson, e Chase fechou os olhos de alívio. Ele havia vencido uma batalha, e isso seria o suficiente por agora. "Eu o levaria para o meu quarto de hotel, mas se ele vomitar em alguma coisa, as empregadas não vão ficar muito felizes comigo e estou ganhando um desconto ... Isso pode estar sujeito a mudanças."

"Meu apartamento está bem," Chase concordou, após um momento de hesitação.

Trabalhando juntos, eles conseguiram colocar House (que continuou a cantar na Broadway despreocupadamente) para dentro do carro de Chase e sentar em um assento corretamente. Wilson sentou-se no banco de trás do carro com ele, garantindo que não tentasse fazer nada ridículo, mas na metade do caminho para o apartamento de Chase, o canto de House chegou ao fim quando ele adormeceu, sinalizando que seu barato havia acabado e que ele estaria acordando logo.

"Não podemos buscá-lo", disse Chase enquanto dirigia, olhando para a casa adormecida pelo espelho retrovisor. "Ele é facilmente 200, sem contar o peso morto, e se de alguma forma conseguíssemos que a dor em sua perna o acordasse e o deixasse em agonia por horas."

"Você o pegou, não foi?" Wilson perguntou enquanto ajustava a cabeça de House, que estava rolando em seu ombro. "No incêndio, eles disseram que você foi lá e o pegou."

"Isso foi ... adrenalina," Chase disse desconfortavelmente. "Mas acho que devemos deixá-lo sentar no carro até que ele acorde ... Não há muito mais que possamos fazer." Ele virou na rua e pôde ver a porta do apartamento se aproximando quando começou a procurar por uma vaga de estacionamento próxima. Felizmente, ele encontrou um que estava bem do lado de fora de sua porta.

"Tudo bem", disse Wilson enquanto Chase parava no local e desligava o motor. "Vou ligar para minha secretária e reprogramar todos os meus compromissos - algo me diz que isso vai demorar um pouco."

"Você não tem que ficar," Chase ofereceu antes que Wilson pudesse sair do carro. "Eu poderia te levar de volta ao hospital."

"Não," Wilson disse pensativo. "Vocês dois vão precisar de algum tipo de árbitro." Ele rapidamente empurrou a porta e saiu, antes que Chase pudesse pronunciar uma palavra de protesto.

"Ótimo," Chase murmurou, virando-se para encarar a Casa adormecida.

Ele odiava a maneira como House recorria às drogas e ao álcool para escapar de seus problemas. Chase não gostava da ideia de estar fora de controle, de ser incapaz de saber o que você estava dizendo ou fazendo, e quando você juntou isso aos anos que passou assistindo sua mãe definhar sob isso, ele geralmente tinha uma aversão a qualquer coisa que se pareça com drogas ou álcool. House, por outro lado, não tinha problemas em fazer papel de idiota e ficar bêbado. Foi apenas uma das muitas coisas com as quais eles não concordaram, mas sobre as quais nunca falaram.

Talvez fosse esse o problema - eles nunca se preocuparam com os detalhes. Tudo tinha sido tão rápido, tão intenso e atormentado que nenhum dos dois se preocupou em pensar em suas diferenças. Quando ninguém sabia. Era fácil descartar uma briga porque se eles se separassem não haveria ninguém que soubesse ou se importasse, mas agora que era de conhecimento comum, havia certa pressão para superar as expectativas de todos e ficar juntos, para não brigar e se dar bem perfeitamente. Afinal, brigar seria apenas provar a todos que eles não pertenciam um ao outro e que estavam certos em dizer que o relacionamento era um erro. Chase se perguntou se teria feito diferença se ele contasse a House sobre sua conversa com Wilson. House teria amenizado suas dúvidas ou ele as teria fortalecido?

Inferno, ele ainda não sabia a resposta para isso agora. Assistindo House agora, Chase viu que ele tinha olheiras sob os olhos por falta de sono, e se perguntou se ele tinha dormido na noite passada. Ele sentiu um lampejo sádico de prazer com o pensamento, mas foi extinto pela culpa - ele tinha sido a causa disso, afinal.

Talvez Wilson estivesse certo.

Talvez ele fosse viciado em House.

Uma pessoa normal se sentiria culpada por gritar legitimamente com alguém? Chase sabia, em algum lugar na neblina distante de seu cérebro, que ele havia sido injustiçado e, portanto, estava certo quando gritou com House ... Mas seria errado, então, não querer guardar rancor? Wilson certamente parecia pensar assim, mas Chase não tinha tanta certeza. Além disso, não era como se ele pudesse evitar. Então ele era viciado em House. Isso foi realmente tão ruim?

Uma batida na janela o fez começar, e Chase olhou para cima para ver Wilson parado do lado de fora do carro com seu telefone celular. Chase abaixou a janela, piscando forte com o vento forte que atingiu seu rosto.

"Cuddy quer falar com você", disse Wilson, segurando o telefone celular.

"Você ligou para ela?" Chase disse, não pegando o telefone enquanto olhava para Wilson em indignação. "Eu pensei que tínhamos concordado-"

"Sim, eu sei," Wilson o interrompeu, seu tom irritado. "Ela pediu à secretária que ligasse para ela se eu ligasse para dizer que tiraria o resto do dia de folga."

"Ela conhece você," Chase apontou, para aborrecimento de Wilson. Ele pegou o telefone com uma das mãos e começou a fechar a janela. "Volte aqui, está muito frio lá fora."

Wilson deu a volta no carro para entrar e Chase colocou o telefone no ouvido.

"Olá?"

"Dr. Chase", disse Cuddy. Por um momento, Chase se perguntou por que ele era 'Dr. Chase ', mas House era apenas' House ', mas percebeu que era um momento inconveniente para perguntar. "Como você está?"

"Espetacular," Chase disse secamente. "Como você está?"

"Escute," Cuddy continuou, ignorando a pergunta de Chase. "Eu só queria explicar algumas coisas para você."

"Realmente?" Chase perguntou, acomodando-se em seu assento para ouvir.

"Sim. Em primeiro lugar, eu sei que não tenho sido inteiramente justa com você e House nos últimos dias, mas quero que saiba-"

"Espere," Chase interrompeu, avistando House, que tinha começado a murmurar algo. Ele tirou o telefone do ouvido e olhou para Wilson, e então se aproximou, tentando ouvir o que ele estava murmurando.

" Per sogni e ... per ... chimere e per castelli ... in ária ... l'anima ho milionaria ... " House estava murmurando, quase incoerentemente, e se Chase não tivesse sido forçado a ouvir sua música de ópera no último mês e meio, ele teria pensado que House estava murmurando coisas sem sentido.

"É italiano", disse ele a Wilson. "De La Boheme , eu acho ... Ato I." Chase nunca compartilhou da forte paixão de House pela ópera, que House sempre afirmou ser porque ele não apreciava um talento musical quando via um. Chase geralmente respondia com algum tipo de comentário sobre as habilidades de House no piano e como eles eram melhores do que um CD ruim de homens gordos cantando, e as coisas normalmente iam além da conversa a partir desse ponto.

"Se você diz," Wilson disse, olhando para House. "Eu não acho que ele está começando a acordar, no entanto. Ele provavelmente está apenas falando enquanto dorme."

Chase acenou com a cabeça e estava prestes a retornar à sua conversa com Cuddy quando House de repente estremeceu violentamente, e ele deixou cair o telefone alarmado. House estremeceu novamente, e então se enrolou em uma posição meio fetal, suas mãos segurando um cinto de segurança próximo, e começou a choramingar.

"Casa!" Chase gritou, inutilmente, porque House obviamente não iria responder. "O que ele está fazendo?" ele perguntou a Wilson freneticamente, se perguntando se ele já tinha visto House sair de uma alta de morfina antes.

"Ele provavelmente está saindo das endorfinas", disse Wilson, com o rosto tenso enquanto olhava para House. "Isso significa que a dor está voltando, e vai ser um choque para o cérebro dele. Com sorte, não vai acordá-lo."

Chase estremeceu, pensando em quão forte a dor deve ser - especialmente porque House não tinha tomado seu suprimento usual de Vicodin devido ao seu barato. "Não há nada que possamos fazer?" ele perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

"Não," Wilson disse pesadamente, olhando para o amigo com resignação. "É sua própria maldita culpa, o bastardo ..."

Chase deu mais uma olhada em House, então pegou o telefone e o levou ao ouvido. "Desculpe por isso", ele se desculpou rapidamente. "Ficou distraído."

"Está tudo bem", disse Cuddy. "Tenho uma reunião que preciso ir agora, então posso falar com você mais tarde? De jeito nenhum eu terei a chance de entrar em contato com House, e se você pudesse ... mediar? Mesmo só um pouco? Eu realmente aprecio isso. "

“Depende,” Chase disse suavemente. "Se você me convencer, eu posso convencê-lo."

"Obrigada," Cuddy disse, parecendo enormemente aliviada. "Não diga a ele que eu disse isso, mas você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu ao House em cinco anos. Eu quis dizer isso quando disse que estava feliz por vocês dois."

"Claro," Chase disse, não querendo dizer que achava que Cuddy era um saco de merda, porque ele gostava de seu trabalho. "Estarei aí amanhã."

Cuddy desligou e Chase fechou o telefone celular e o devolveu a Wilson, dando outra olhada em House, que ainda estava se contorcendo de agonia. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito, e essa provavelmente era a pior parte.

"O que ela queria?" Wilson perguntou enquanto colocava o celular no bolso. Ele não parecia tão preocupado com House quanto Chase.

"Para se desculpar, rastejar, me diga que grande coisa eu estava fazendo", disse Chase, encolhendo os ombros. "Praticamente o que ela faz o dia todo com seus estúpidos patrocinadores. Ela quer falar comigo."

"Sabe, se você e House não ... não passarem hoje, ela vai ficar furiosa com vocês dois", disse Wilson delicadamente.

"Eu sei disso," Chase disse com uma carranca, que desapareceu quando ele ouviu House gemer novamente. "Quanto tempo vai demorar para ele acordar?"

Wilson olhou para ele incrédulo. "Só estamos aqui há dez minutos", explicou ele lentamente. "Isso pode levar horas."

"Eu sei", disse Chase, recostando-se na cadeira pesadamente e expirando lentamente. "Eu simplesmente odeio vê-lo assim."

Wilson suspirou e colocou a cabeça na mão. "Não está certo", disse ele, abafando a mão com a voz. "Você deveria estar bravo com ele. Você deveria estar feliz por vê-lo sofrendo! Ele te machucou, não foi?"

"O que é isso, lógica da terceira série?" Chase respondeu, sem vontade de entrar na conversa do 'viciado'. "Só porque eu estava com raiva dele, não significa que eu quero vê-lo sofrendo. E não diga isso-"

"Tu es!" Wilson protestou, olhando para ele. "Eu não consigo superar isso - não é saudável , Chase. Você não deveria estar com ele depois de tudo o que ele disse a você, e você não deveria se sentir culpado por não ter passado em seu teste idiota! House está um idiota se ele pensa que alguém passaria naquele teste, e que ele estava disposto a sujeitá-lo a isso por um mero capricho deveria dizer algo sobre— "

"Deixe isso pra lá!" Chase disse furiosamente. "Não é da sua conta o que eu escolho fazer!"

O rosto de Wilson ficou teimoso. "Não se estiver machucando você. Eu não me importo se-"

"Eu não sou viciada nele, certo? Eu o amo !" Chase gritou, as palavras saindo de sua boca antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar sobre elas, e quando ele as ouviu, sua mente congelou em choque.

Wilson parecia atordoado e ficou lá sentado com a boca parcialmente aberta enquanto Chase tentava compreender o que acabara de dizer. O que diabos ele acabou de dizer? Era mesmo verdade? Ele apenas disse isso para calar Wilson, ou ele quis dizer isso? De onde veio isso ? O pensamento não havia entrado em seus sonhos mais selvagens, ele estava pronto para concordar com Wilson sobre seu vício até aquele ponto ... Então, por que ...

"Ei, o que é esse silêncio?" veio uma voz rouca vinda de trás do carro.

A cabeça de Chase girou tão rápido que seu pescoço quebrou. "Casa?" disse ele, olhando para o homem cujos olhos estavam fracamente abertos, seu corpo mole como um peixe desossado.

"Declarações de amor geralmente não são seguidas por silêncios atordoantes, você sabe," House rachou, sua voz quase um sussurro.

Por um segundo, ele só conseguiu ficar sentado lá como um peixe boquiaberto, mas então voltou a si. "Eu te odeio," Chase conseguiu dizer, suas palavras soando estranguladas, e ele se ajoelhou para que pudesse ver House sem ter que torcer seu corpo.

"Há um ... 180 para você", disse House. Seus olhos se voltaram para Wilson, que o observava em silêncio. "Ei..."

"Ei?" Wilson repetiu. "Você foge, é enforcado, me faz caçar sua bunda e arrastar você para este carro, e tudo o que consigo é um ei ?"

House piscou vagamente, o que, Chase supôs, era um substituto para um encolher de ombros.

"Vá em frente e divirta-se com Chase. Você e eu vamos conversar mais tarde", disse Wilson severamente, e seus olhos brilhavam com uma infinidade de emoções, tantas que não eram identificáveis para Chase.

Wilson fechou a porta do carro ao sair e subiu para ficar confortável no apartamento de Chase. Chase o observou subir a passarela e abrir a porta, que estava destrancada por algum motivo, e entrar no apartamento antes de se virar para encarar House. Por um momento, ele se perguntou se House estava esperando que ele começasse, ou se ele tinha acabado de adormecer, quando House falou.

"Podemos não falar sobre isso?" ele perguntou baixinho.

"Sobre o que você prefere falar?" Chase perguntou sarcasticamente. "O clima?"

"Eu não quero falar ..." House murmurou, seus olhos fechando enquanto sua força parecia desaparecer.

"Bem, então o que você sugere que façamos?" Chase perguntou, lamentando suas palavras imediatamente quando um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto de House, e embora ele não abrisse os olhos, estava claro o que ele estava pensando. "Eu acho que não. Além disso, Wilson pode vir aqui a qualquer momento."

"E daí?" House murmurou, e Chase poderia dizer que ele estava fingindo estar exausto agora. "Isso me acordaria ..."

“Não,” Chase disse categoricamente.

"Desmancha prazeres," House disse, abrindo os olhos novamente. "Tudo bem. Fale à vontade."

Chase revirou os olhos, mas sabia que tinha que ser ele quem iniciou isso. "Tudo bem," ele começou hesitante. "Eu acho - eu acho que você é um idiota se acha que tinha o direito de me fazer passar por isso. Não sou um de seus experimentos de laboratório e não sou um de seus pacientes! Isso pode ser uma notícia para você, House, mas eu posso sair quando eu quiser. "

"Você está falando sobre ... ontem?" House perguntou lentamente, apertando os olhos em confusão.

"Sim", disse Chase, sua raiva de volta com força total agora. "Wilson disse que eu ia te deixar, e você tinha que provar que ele estava errado. Você pensou que, ao me empurrar ao limite, poderia garantir que eu nunca iria te deixar. E não funcionou . Chocado? "

"Sim," House admitiu, seus olhos parcialmente abertos agora. "Mas eu-"

"Não, eu não terminei," Chase interrompeu, mais palavras ainda estourando para sair de sua boca. "E então você me deixou !"

"Ei!" House disse, seus olhos se abrindo em desafio. Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e fez uma careta. "Eu não te deixei! Foi você quem me disse para sair - não me venha com essa merda! Eu só estava fazendo o que você queria!"

“Eu não disse para você ir embora! ” Chase disse indignado. "Eu disse para você não me seguir - no sentido de que você deveria dormir no sofá, não sair da maldita cidade e tentar se matar! Não tente culpar-me com isso, porque não sou eu que de repente decidi ver o quão fundo ele poderia cortar antes que eu gritasse. "

"Mas você queria que eu fosse embora, e eu estava apenas-"

"Não, eu não fiz!" Chase gritou. "Eu não queria que você fosse embora! Tudo o que eu queria fazer era ter um pouco de tempo para mim - você interpretou da maneira errada e a culpa foi sua . Não minha."

"Sim, bem, você tem seu tempo sozinho," House disse amargamente. "E você está prestes a conseguir mais, porque estou indo embora. Eu nunca quis isso, de qualquer maneira."

Chase olhou para ele por um segundo, deixando o efeito total de suas palavras afundar antes de falar, sua voz traindo a dor que sentia. "Você mal consegue ver direito. Não pode sair."

"Observe-me," House disse, seus olhos brilhando perigosamente. Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e estendeu a mão em direção à maçaneta da porta, com a intenção de agarrá-la, mas Chase sabia que não tinha chance de fazer nada mais do que abrir a porta, pois ainda estava drogado demais para se levantar ou vá à qualquer lugar. Mas House persistiu, as pontas dos dedos roçando na maçaneta, mas incapaz de abri-la.

"Então a única coisa que eu quero saber é por quê. Por que você me beijou naquela noite?" Chase perguntou, sua voz revelando dolorosamente a tempestade emocional que estava passando por ele, e ele observou House furiosamente tentar agarrar a maçaneta. "Você nunca pareceu se importar comigo antes, e todo esse tempo você apenas me enganou, certo? Isso é tudo um jogo para você? Na primeira vez - eu perguntei antes, e você não respondeu, porra mim." Para seu horror, Chase podia sentir as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos e piscou com força para tentar suprimi-las. "Por quê? Por que você simplesmente não me disse que não ... queria ... me salvou do trabalho de ..." Sua garganta se apertou além da fala.

"Eu estava chapado, certo?" House murmurou, não olhando para ele, mas para o chão. Ele desistiu de tentar alcançar a maçaneta.

"O que?" Chase disse, sua voz estrangulada e quebrada.

"Naquela noite. Nós perdemos nosso paciente, era Dia de Ano Novo, e o Vicodin simplesmente não estava funcionando ... A morfina," House disse baixinho, como se quase não quisesse que Chase ouvisse. "Você estava lá e eu não tinha ideia de qual era o caminho, mas eu sabia que estava sozinho e você estava solteiro. Então eu ..."

"Eu deveria ter imaginado", disse Chase, sentindo que poderia começar a vomitar e soluçar ao mesmo tempo. "Eu deveria ter imaginado que um filho da puta como você nunca faria - eu nunca deveria ter ido atrás de você! Já estou farto disso, e já estou farto de você! Estou indo embora!"

E ele deixou House no carro, sem se importar que estava frio lá fora e que House estava virtualmente desamparado, e abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Ele passou por Wilson, bateu a porta do quarto e se sentou na cama, respirando com dificuldade. Ele estava acabado. Nem mesmo House valia a pena tudo isso.


	15. Humano

"O que você disse a ele?" Wilson exigiu enquanto subia no lado do passageiro.

Ele apareceu do nada, interrompendo o jogo de House de contar o número de fios do cinto de segurança e fazê-lo pular.

"Eu?" House perguntou, atrasando o tempo até que ele tivesse que responder a pergunta.

"Sim", disse Wilson categoricamente. "Você fez alguma coisa. O quê?"

"O que te faz pensar que fui eu?" House perguntou, fingindo estar ofendido com as palavras de Wilson.

"Porque o garoto está obcecado por você, e você teria que fazer algo muito estúpido para fazê-lo te deixar assim," Wilson disse com naturalidade, mas seus olhos ainda estavam duros de culpa e raiva.

House levou um minuto para descobrir que 'o garoto' era Chase, e então revirou os olhos. "Eu disse a ele que não queria conversar, mas ele insistiu. Foi tudo bem até que ele decidiu tentar colocar a culpa em mim, e nós brigamos. Eu acho."

Wilson ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ei, não foi tudo culpa minha," House protestou, tentando manter o clima leve. "Eu pensei que ele queria que eu fosse embora - ele é como uma maldita mulher! Ele diz 'vá embora', e então gritam comigo por não saber que 'ir embora' realmente significa 'ficar'!"

Wilson fechou os olhos e exalou lentamente, e House sentiu uma mistura de aborrecimento e culpa. Então, talvez ele devesse ter sido um pouco menos precipitado com as coisas, mas isso não significava que Wilson tinha o direito de tratá-lo como uma criança desobediente. Mas ele manteve a boca fechada, porque não queria que Chase e Wilson não falassem com ele. Ele esmagou uma batata frita velha no chão do carro de Chase com petulância.

"Então é isso?" Wilson finalmente disse. "Você simplesmente vai deixá-lo ir?"

"Bem, eu não vou atrás dele," House disse mal-humorado, girando o pé de forma que a papa de batata fizesse um pequeno círculo no chão cinza.

"Você não o quer de volta?" Wilson perguntou delicadamente. "Você não acha que ele vale a pena?"

"Ele é um merdinha teimoso," House disse descuidadamente, mas as palavras de Wilson o afetaram mais do que ele deixou transparecer. Ele estava realmente disposto a deixar Chase passar por uma luta? Então, novamente, foi ele quem começou. Ele foi o único arrastando Chase para baixo desde o início, e ele não fez nada além de machucá-lo. Isso tinha que ser o melhor.

"Você também", respondeu Wilson, e seu tom era penetrante, como se ele estivesse tentando sugerir algo. "Eu odiaria que vocês dois perdessem isso. O que você tinha."

"E o que nós temos?" House bufou, pensando em todas as brigas que eles tiveram. Talvez Chase estivesse certo sobre ele. Talvez ele só estivesse nisso pelo sexo.

"Você ..." Wilson parou e olhou para ele por um minuto. "Você não percebe como foi assistir vocês dois, não é? Havia uma conexão entre você e Chase. Isso o deixava feliz , House - até eu poderia dizer isso!"

House fez uma pausa em seu purê de batatas fritas e olhou para o chão. Ele não queria nada mais do que que as coisas fossem como eram há um mês, antes do incêndio e antes que todos descobrissem, quando ele e Chase eram felizes. Mas ele estragou qualquer chance de isso acontecer novamente com seu pequeno teste estúpido e suas palavras e tudo o que ele fez ... Chase tinha todo o direito de ir embora.

"Casa?" Wilson disse. Ele parecia ter notado o fato de que House não estava mais fazendo bagunça no chão, e House retomou rapidamente.

"Não importa mais", ele murmurou, sem olhar para Wilson. "Ele não quis ouvir nada do que eu tinha a dizer - e ele está certo. É apenas melhor assim."

"Você está em negação", declarou Wilson, e House de repente teve vontade de chutá-lo. "Você vai deixar Chase do jeito que deixou Stacy - para quê, House? Para sua própria miséria? Isso é tão típico de você ... Você iria chutar Chase para o meio-fio só porque as coisas ficaram muito difíceis, antes ele arrastou você para um novo lugar que era muito - muito assustador para você lidar! Você é um covarde, House, se acha que é mais fácil não se importar. Espero que você ... "

"Deixe isso pra lá, certo!" House estalou, sua cabeça subindo para fazer uma carranca para Wilson. "É minha culpa que isso tenha acontecido, e eu sei disso! Não me importo se estou infeliz ou feliz, ok? É Chase! Eu continuo machucando ele, e eu não quero mais fazer isso - é apenas melhor para deixá-lo ir! Você acha que é isso que eu quero ? "

"Bem, aparentemente , é", disse Wilson com raiva. "Você está disposto a sentar aqui e se culpar como uma espécie de masoquista - se você realmente se importasse com Chase, você estaria com ele agora!"

"O que você sabe?" House perguntou furiosamente. "Ele não quer me ver agora, e ele está certo! Eu só quero que ele seja feliz, e isso não posso dar a ele!"

"Bem, você deveria pelo menos dizer a ele que está fazendo isso porque quer que ele 'seja feliz' ", disse Wilson mordazmente. "Você deve muito a ele."

"Ele vai superar isso," House insistiu, tentando não ouvir a parte dele que estava concordando com Wilson. Ele sabia que isso deixaria Chase completamente quebrado, mas ele veria que era o melhor mais tarde. Quando a dor passou.

"Ele te ama!" Wilson disse incrédulo. "Ele não vai simplesmente fugir disso. Chase não tem a capacidade de parar de se importar na queda de um centavo, ao contrário de você, e é-"

"Não foi você quem pensou que éramos um casal de sexo?" House interrompeu, não querendo ouvir mais as palavras de Wilson.

"Não foi você quem disse que eu não entendia, que Chase era diferente?" Wilson atirou de volta impetuosamente. "Você o defendeu como se fosse seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, e de repente está puxando os canhões e reunindo as tropas!"

"O que você quer que eu faça?" House perguntou, frustrado e farto de Wilson. "Se você está aqui apenas para continuar me dando lições até ficar com o rosto roxo, pode calar a boca agora porque não está fazendo nenhum bem."

"Eu só quero que você entre e dê mais uma chance", Wilson suspirou. "É isso. Eu odiaria ver você deixar passar algo assim só porque está com a cabeça enfiada na bunda. Não importa se você vai lá para fazer as pazes ou acabar com isso, ele só merece um conversa civilizada antes que isso acabe. Por favor, House. Não estou pedindo muito. "

O apartamento de Chase estava completamente silencioso. House se perguntou brevemente - ou melhor, esperava - que Chase pudesse ter adormecido, mas ele podia ouvir sua respiração fraca e sabia pelo ritmo dela que ele estava acordado. Pelo menos Chase teve algum tempo para se acalmar, de modo que seria mais fácil fazer isso. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, House ainda sentia um certo nervosismo ao usar sua bengala para empurrar a porta de Chase.  
"Correr atrás?"

Chase estava sentado em sua cama e olhava para longe preguiçosamente antes de House entrar, mas seu rosto endureceu e fechou no instante em que viu House. "Por quê você está aqui?" ele perguntou asperamente.

"Eu quero dizer algumas coisas," House disse, entrando na sala. Seus pés estavam silenciosos no carpete.

"Oh, agora você quer conversar", disse Chase sarcasticamente. "Claro, sobre o quê? Acho que cobrimos tudo da última vez que tentamos conversar."

"Não, não vimos," House disse teimosamente, mas ele se recusou a entrar em outra discussão. Isso iria do jeito que ele queria. "Eu queria dizer ... sinto muito."

Chase bufou. "OK."

"Deixe-me falar!" House estalou, e Chase olhou para ele com surpresa passiva. House percebeu, com uma dor que o fez querer desviar o olhar, que Chase o havia fechado. Seus olhos eram planos e despretensiosos, e House odiava a maneira como Chase parecia não se importar com nada ao seu redor. Ele estava fechado e não queria se abrir novamente.

Ele suspirou e sentou-se levemente na beira da cama. "Eu estava chapado quando te beijei, em janeiro," House admitiu lentamente, "mas foi provavelmente uma das coisas mais inteligentes que já fiz. No dia seguinte, quando você teve aquele ataque cardíaco, e eu estava no meio de ressuscitar você quando Cuddy entrou, alegando que você tinha um DNR assinado e eu tinha que parar ... Isso me assustou , Chase. "

House observou o rosto de Chase, mas permaneceu inalterado. Ele continuou, sabendo que tinha que realizar algo.

"Talvez se você não estivesse deitado aí, morto, eu não teria percebido - mas me lembrei daquele beijo e percebi que queria mais. Eu queria te conhecer, estar com você, te proteger .. .e eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu deixaria um papel me impedir. Então eu esqueci Cuddy e salvei você ... Eu senti você voltar à vida. " House sentiu como se estivesse derramando sua alma, colocando-a diante dos deuses para julgar e condenar, e ele sentiu um aperto no estômago quando olhou para Chase.

"Mas eu pensei-" Chase começou, mas House o interrompeu.

"Eu não terminei", disse ele impassível, não querendo que Chase dissesse algo que iria desencadear outra luta e, portanto, arruinar qualquer chance que ele tinha de ir em frente com isso.

Chase assentiu, fechando a boca.

"Eu não te disse que estava chapado, porque não achei que isso importasse," House pressionou, sua voz voltando à suavidade original. "As coisas estavam bem e eu pensei - bem, acho que não estava pensando. Eu só estava ... Mas então meu apartamento pegou fogo, e a única coisa que eu parecia ter deixado era você. Eu sabia que se as pessoas descobriram, eles iriam queimar você também, então eu tentei ... proteger você ... mas explodiu na minha cara. Você se machucou. "

Chase piscou, mas House não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou ruim. Independentemente disso, ele tinha que continuar antes que perdesse a coragem.

"As coisas voltaram ao normal então, e você queria que as pessoas soubessem sobre nós." House suspirou, sabendo que era aqui que as coisas ficariam difíceis. "Eu ... era inevitável, de qualquer maneira. Mas as coisas ficaram uma merda - Cuddy enlouqueceu, Wilson estava em cima de mim e você começou a se afastar de mim. Você não quis falar comigo e algo estava errado. Então você perguntou sobre o primeiro beijo, e eu sabia disso ... Não poderia dizer que estava chapado. Simplesmente não poderia. Quando Cuddy convocou aquela reunião do conselho, e Wilson apareceu com seu ... Ele achou que era um erro e eu sabia disso. E quando você não quis me beijar, eu perdi o controle. Você não era mais meu, você era ... Você era de Cuddy . "

Um lampejo de vida apareceu nos olhos de Chase, e House viu um flash do Chase que ele conhecia nos últimos dois meses. Encorajado, ele deixou sua voz ficar um pouco mais alta. Talvez isso ... fizesse alguma coisa.

"Você não voltou para casa naquela noite. Eu estava ... Eu pensei que Wilson poderia estar certo, e eu tive que provar que ele estava errado. Eu não queria perder você", House disse, incapaz de olhar mais para Chase . Ele tinha que tirar isso agora, e se visse o rosto de Chase não o deixando entrar, ele não seria capaz de terminar. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou no chão. "Eu odiava fazer isso - eu não queria machucar você, mas eu só ... eu tinha que saber . Eu pensei que ... Mas então você me disse para sair e eu soube que estava acabado. Wilson estava certo , Cuddy estava certa ... Então eu fugi. E por isso ... sinto muito. "

Houve um silêncio absoluto e perfeito na sala. House se atreveu a olhar para cima e viu Chase olhando para ele, sua expressão inalterada.

"Eu não confio em você", Chase disse finalmente, sua voz real.

House lutou contra a decepção. "Tudo bem," ele disse calmamente. Ele teve que se conter para não dizer mais nada porque Chase não era mais seu. Ele foi excluído e não tinha permissão para dizer mais nada.

"Você me tratou como um lixo ontem", disse Chase, ainda olhando para House, apesar do fato de House se recusar a olhar para ele. "E no dia anterior."

House não disse nada, porque não havia nada a dizer. Ele não negaria, mas não concordaria com Chase. Isso era desnecessário. Ambos sabiam que o que Chase estava dizendo era verdade.

"Mas antes disso, estava tudo bem."

House piscou e lentamente se virou para olhar para Chase, desejando não confiar no que tinha ouvido. Isso não significa nada. Sua mente estava tirando conclusões precipitadas, apenas dizendo a ele o que ele queria ouvir ... Ele disse isso a si mesmo. Mas isso não mudou o fato de que ele podia ver a luz irrompendo no rosto de Chase, que seus ombros estavam relaxando e que seu tom não era plano. Estava ... vivo. Estava oferecendo.

"Eu acho ..." Chase começou devagar, mas então parou e olhou para a cama em frustração. "Você vai fazer de novo. Eu sei, mas Wilson está certo ... eu estou ..."

"Você é o que?" House perguntou involuntariamente, as palavras deixando sua boca antes que ele pudesse se lembrar de ficar quieto.

Por um momento, Chase fechou os olhos e inalou profundamente, mas então balançou a cabeça. "Nada. Não importa. Eu só ... acho que seria estúpido deixar esses últimos dias arruinar tudo o que tínhamos. Vai passar." Algo brilhou em seus olhos, algo que enviou um arrepio de culpa pela espinha de House. "Você estava errado - isso não vai durar para sempre."

"Nós poderíamos fazer as malas e mudar para San Francisco", House disse cuidadosamente, sem saber se ele estava entrando em águas indesejáveis.

As sobrancelhas de Chase se ergueram. "Por que São Francisco?"

Sentindo-se tranquilo, House deu a ele um olhar astuto. "Claro que você não saberia", disse ele, ainda tendo o cuidado de não ultrapassar seus limites.

"Não saberia o quê?" Chase perguntou com paciência cada vez menor.

"São Francisco," House disse rapidamente, antes que pudesse perder o pouco de paz que eles conseguiram ganhar. "City of the Rainbows - muitos gays."

Apaziguado, Chase deu-lhe um sorriso irônico. "Nós poderíamos simplesmente nos mudar para a Austrália, você sabe. Eles já legalizaram as uniões entre pessoas do mesmo sexo."

House colocou a mão sobre o coração dramaticamente, fazendo o possível para parecer surpreso. "Chase, você está me pedindo em casamento ? Isso nem mesmo está certo - eu sou definitivamente o homem neste relacionamento ..."

"Você? Você é a maior fofoca que eu já vi," Chase bufou, sua expressão desdenhosa. "Você adora falar sobre todos e tudo que eles têm feito."

"Não sou eu que tenho o cabelo tingido," House rebateu.

"Não está tingido!" Chase insistiu. "Você vê alguma raiz escura nesta cabeça?" Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos para mostrar a falta de cabelos escuros. "Acho que não."

"Então você conseguiu um bom emprego - seu pai não era loiro", House disse com naturalidade.

Chase parou por um momento, visivelmente tomado pela menção de seu pai, e House poderia ter se chutado por mencioná-lo. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo que salvaria Chase de ter que falar, quando de repente Chase falou baixinho. "Minha mãe era loira."

House assentiu, agora sem saber o que dizer. Houve um silêncio na sala que pareceu pesar mais sobre ele do que Chase, e ele sentiu a pressão para dizer algo aumentar. Havia um bilhão de palavras na ponta dos dedos, qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer agora, mas tudo parecia muito clichê. Muito feliz. Muito fundo. Nada parecia certo. Finalmente, ele desistiu de sua busca e olhou Chase nos olhos, silenciosamente pedindo permissão.

Chase assentiu.

O beijo foi suave e gentil no início, buscando perdão e segurança, mas então se tornou mais forte quando as memórias voltaram e os forçaram a uma paixão avassaladora e faminta. House havia deixado cair sua bengala no chão, mas não se importava, e rapidamente esqueceu que Wilson estava sentado na cozinha, esperando por notícias, porque ele precisava de mais disso. Então ele deixou sua mente ser levada pelo amor puro e inadulterado que irradiava de Chase, e pela primeira vez, se perguntou se ele poderia se sentir da mesma forma.


	16. Um

Quando Chase saiu do quarto algumas horas depois, descobriu que Wilson havia sumido, mas seu carro ainda estava na garagem. Ele deve tê-los ouvido e percebido que eles tinham se inventado e, portanto, (sentiu) que não havia necessidade de ficar por perto. Ele mencionou isso para House, que estava saindo do quarto e indo para a cozinha.

"Sim, bem, eu o peguei em armários de vassouras o suficiente para compensar isso," House disse fluentemente, sentando-se no sofá. "O que tem para o jantar?"

Chase torceu o nariz. "Sério? Nem mesmo nas salas de plantão - nos armários ?"

"Ouvi dizer que é bizarro," House disse, balançando as sobrancelhas. "Devíamos tentar algum dia ... E o que há para o jantar?"

"Isso é nojento", Chase conseguiu dizer, tentando não pensar muito nisso. "E eu realmente não me importo. Eu poderia tentar minha mão na cozinha, ou podemos pedir algo. Não estou com fome."

"Você estava," House sorriu, e Chase corou levemente. "Sério, você pensaria que eu era chantilly do jeito que você ..."

"OK!" Chase protestou, lutando contra um sorriso desesperadamente. "Eu entendo! Eu estava um pouco faminto por sexo, certo? Desculpe-me por ter um impulso sexual ..."

House estava prestes a responder da mesma forma quando o celular de Chase começou a tocar e ele foi forçado a segurar o comentário.

Chase verificou o identificador de chamadas e ficou surpreso ao ver que dizia Cameron em negrito. "Olá?" disse ele, pressionando o botão para falar.

"Correr atrás?" A voz de Cameron veio, parecendo relutante. "Onde você está?"

“Meu apartamento,” Chase disse. Sua confusão se dissipou um segundo depois, quando percebeu que Cameron não sabia que havia deixado o PPTH com Wilson para ir atrás de House, e provavelmente estava procurando por ele. "Wilson e eu saímos para encontrar House", ele explicou rapidamente.

"Oh", disse Cameron, e Chase podia apenas vê-la franzindo a testa enquanto processava essa informação. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo bem. Tudo está bem", disse ele, observando House inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhar para o teto e fazer caretas exageradas de tédio. Chase sorriu. "Por que você está ligando?"

"Você precisa voltar aqui - nosso paciente piorou e precisamos fazer um diferencial. Você já encontrou o House?" Cameron perguntou, e Chase não poderia dizer pelo telefone se ela estava esperançosa ou apenas curiosa.

"Nós o encontramos", Chase disse a ela. "Nós resolvemos as coisas. O que aconteceu com ela? Ela está tendo convulsões?"

"Não", disse Cameron. "Ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro duas vezes e está delirando de febre - eles não podem dar à luz enquanto ela está doente, porque não sabem o quão contagioso é."

"Eles a colocaram em uma sala limpa?" Chase perguntou, chamando a atenção de House e fazendo-o franzir a testa com curiosidade. "Você a estava tratando por alguma coisa?"

"Nós a mudamos para uma sala limpa uma hora atrás e interrompemos os suplementos de vitamina C após o segundo prematuro - olhe, você pode simplesmente entrar?" Cameron perguntou. "Traga House com você."

"Claro," Chase disse, sentindo seu coração afundar ao perceber que sua noite agradável e relaxante com House estava cancelada, e seria passado no hospital em vez disso. "Estaremos lá." Ele fechou o telefone sem esperar para ouvir o adeus de Cameron e enfrentou House, que estava praticamente explodindo de perguntas a essa altura.

"Freaking Cameron ..." House murmurou enquanto eles caminhavam até a entrada do PPTH, bengala em uma mão e uma sacola de McDonalds na outra. "Poderíamos ter feito um diferencial pelo telefone, mas nããão ..."  
"Agora você sabe como nos sentimos quando você nos puxa aqui em cima em horas ímpias da noite", Chase respondeu enquanto lutava para impedir que seu cabelo soprasse em seu rosto. Ele ansiava pela Austrália, onde pelo menos os invernos eram ligeiramente mais quentes. Ele também desejou que seu cabelo não fosse tão longo, e House pareceu notar isso.

"Problemas com o cabelo, Chase?" ele perguntou, assistindo com um sorriso de satisfação. "Tão divertido quanto na cama, parece uma dor de cabeça ..."

"Pelo menos eu tenho cabelo," Chase respondeu, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, apenas para tê-la soprada na frente de seu rosto mais uma vez.

"Eu tenho cabelo!" House protestou indignado, e parecia que gostaria de estender a mão para acariciá-lo, mas não podia por causa de sua bengala e do saco de comida. "Você e Wilson pensam que eu sou meio careca - talvez seja uma daquelas coisas de arrogância. Quanto mais comprido for seu cabelo, mais curto será a aparência de todo mundo."

"Sim. É isso," Chase acenou com a cabeça quando eles finalmente alcançaram as portas principais. Segurando a porta para House, ele murmurou, "Continue dizendo isso a si mesmo."

"Cuidado, ou você vai acordar uma manhã sabendo como o careca realmente se parece," House ameaçou, parando e esperando Chase a seguir.

"Vá em frente. Veja se eu não faço você andar para o trabalho," Chase retrucou, entrando no prédio quente com gratidão.

"Eu vou registrar por abuso de idosos", disse House, e ele começou a andar novamente. "Para abuso de aleijados. Existe uma palavra para isso, eu acho ..."

"Se você diz," Chase disse alegremente.

"E agora você está me tratando com condescendência," House disse tranquilamente. "Acho que isso pode exigir alguma punição. Em alguns armários."

"Doutor BDSM?" Chase perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Você foi quem namorou o banqueiro com o fetiche por queimadura," House disse razoavelmente. Ele diminuiu a velocidade ao se aproximar dos elevadores e olhou para Chase com expectativa, indicando a bolsa e a bengala para lembrá-lo de que estava com as mãos ocupadas.

Chase revirou os olhos e apertou o botão para cima. "Eu sou aquele que atualmente está namorando um misantropo sádico."

"Touché," House disse com um aceno de cabeça. As portas do elevador se abriram e ele entrou, e Chase o seguiu rapidamente. A viagem até o quarto andar foi silenciosa. Eles encontraram Cameron e Foreman sentados na sala de conferências, Foreman encostado na estante de livros brincando com a pequena estátua de Buda e Cameron parado ao lado do quadro branco, marcador na mão.

"Aí está você! Por que demorou tanto?" Cameron perguntou imediatamente, caminhando até eles com as mãos nos quadris. "Tini esteve aqui morrendo, e você estava-"

"Tini?" House interrompeu, um sorriso diabólico em seu rosto. "Esse é mesmo o nome dela?"

"Sim", disse Cameron com raiva. "E ela quase entrou em trabalho de parto mais duas vezes desde que liguei - temos que descobrir o que há com ela antes que o bebê morra!"

"Desculpe," House disse enquanto colocava a sacola do McDonalds na mesa. Abrindo o zíper de sua jaqueta, ele acenou com a cabeça em direção à bolsa. "Tive que buscar o jantar."

Chase já tinha tirado o casaco e estava pendurando-o no cabide, e estendeu a mão para pegar o casaco de House. "Fast food é tão nojento. Eu nunca vou entender o que vocês acham tão atraente nisso."

"O loiro pegou os dippers de maçã," House disse, sacudindo a cabeça na direção de Chase. Ele mancou até a mesa, pegou um hambúrguer e leu o quadro branco enquanto o desembrulhava. "Então, quantas vezes o nanico tentou sair?"

"Quatro", disse Cameron, parecendo um pouco mais feliz agora que estavam se concentrando no caso. "A família dela insiste que eles só trabalhem naquele pequeno restaurante, e o Foreman varreu o lugar junto com a casa deles, e estava tudo limpo. O pai do bebê diz que não conhece as condições familiares, mas é claro, ele só conhece três de seus parentes, então isso não foi completamente ... "

"Entendi," House disse, levantando a mão.

Cameron olhou para ele com expectativa, mas manteve a boca fechada.

"Qual é a contagem de glóbulos brancos dela?" Chase perguntou, esperando que ele não fosse ser criticado por interromper. Quando ele viu House encolher os ombros, ele sabia que estava claro e puxou o saquinho de fatias de maçã que ele comprou.

"Achei que tínhamos concordado que não era uma infecção", disse Foreman, falando pela primeira vez desde que Chase e House chegaram. "Uma infecção não duraria meses, como esta condição durou."

"Poderia", disse Chase, sentando-se à mesa. "Isso significa que você não fez uma verificação de contagem de glóbulos brancos?"

"Achamos que não era uma infecção", disse Cameron defensivamente. "Por que iríamos?"

" Eu pensei que era uma infecção", disse Chase com um olhar penetrante para House, que estava mastigando um grande pedaço de hambúrguer. "Acho que devemos fazer um esfregaço de sangue, checar os brancos e fazer um teste de malária."

House terminou de mastigar e engoliu, estendendo a mão para Cameron, indicando que ele queria o marcador. "Você pode fazer isso mais tarde, quando terminarmos o diferencial." Quando ele tinha o marcador em mãos, ele largou sua comida e a destampou, mancando até o quadro branco. "Então o que mais poderia ser, além de uma infecção?"

"Ainda pode ser ambiental", disse Chase imediatamente, ganhando um olhar sujo de Cameron. Ele ergueu as mãos defensivamente e estava prestes a dizer algo em explicação, quando House o interrompeu.

"Tem razão. Estamos tendo problemas com o marido por falta de inglês ou porque ele não quer conversar?" House perguntou, escrevendo ambiental no quadro.

"Talvez os dois", disse Foreman. "Ele tem um sotaque forte e parece ter problemas com médicos que falam inglês. Acha que estamos o discriminando ou algo assim."

"Ele está ciente de que tem dois homossexuais tratando dela?" House perguntou curiosamente, inclinando a cabeça.

"Casa!" Chase disse irritado, odiando a maneira como ele usou o rótulo de forma tão crua.

House encolheu os ombros. "É verdade."

"Sim, mas você não precisa-"

"De qualquer forma," Cameron interrompeu em voz alta com um olhar penetrante para Chase. "O que você irá fazer sobre isso?"

Chase olhou para baixo, mas depois olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos de House.

"Eu vou falar com ela," House disse, quebrando o breve momento de contato visual. "Eu posso falar a língua dele, eu acho." Ele parou e olhou como se estivesse decidindo algo, e então voltou a prestar atenção. "Então, o que mais?"

Houve silêncio na sala.

"Talvez ... nós perdemos algo na ressonância magnética?" Cameron finalmente disse com relutância.

House suspirou e a contragosto escreveu no quadro. "Tudo bem. Cameron, Chase - laboratório. Foreman, você pode rever os filmes de ressonância magnética." Ele se virou e estava prestes a rabiscar mais alguma coisa no quadro branco, quando a porta se abriu e Cuddy entrou. "Ah, Dra. Cuddy! Como é maravilhoso vê-la esta noite linda!"

Cuddy olhou feio para ele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Puxa, eu não sei," House disse, seus olhos se arregalando enquanto ele coçava a cabeça em confusão. "Trabalhando, talvez?"

"Você não pode trabalhar , você está chapado!" Cuddy disse exasperada. "Ir para casa!"

House estreitou os olhos para ela. "Não estou chapado . Pergunte a Chase - o efeito da morfina passou seis horas atrás."

A expressão facial de Cameron tornou-se rapidamente enojada quando ela ouviu suas palavras, e Chase não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre isso. Parte dele concordou com ela, mas então, era meio que seu dever defender House ... certo? Ele deixou o momento passar, muito envolvido em sua confusão para tomar uma decisão. Então Chase de repente percebeu que Cuddy estava olhando para ele com expectativa e corou.

Cuddy deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo em frustração. "Eu quero falar com você."

"Oh, sim. Claro," Chase disse, lembrando-se de sua conversa ao telefone esta manhã. "Agora?"

"Por que não agora?" House disse alto, antes que Cuddy pudesse dizer alguma coisa. "Não é como se Chase estivesse ocupado trabalhando ou algo assim! Quer saber? Você apenas o leva pelo resto da noite - não como se eu precisasse dele ou algo assim."

"Fico feliz que você se sinta assim", disse Cuddy afetadamente. "Não vou me sentir culpada por pegá-lo emprestado." Ela acenou com a cabeça para Chase e, em seguida, começou a caminhar até a porta.

Chase deu a House um encolher de ombros apologético enquanto o seguia. "Eu já volto", ele prometeu, e House mostrou a língua.

Cuddy o levou até seu escritório, que estava escurecendo com o céu noturno, e ela indicou que ele deveria se sentar na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Chase se sentou, parte dele temendo o que ela iria dizer e parte dele pronto para lutar contra o que tinha que fazer, para provar seu ponto. Realmente, ele estava desejando poder estar de volta com House mais do que qualquer coisa.  
"Dr. Chase", disse Cuddy, e por um momento, Chase sentiu como se estivesse de volta à escola primária e sentado diante do diretor. "Espero que você não esteja muito zangado comigo."

Chase teria adorado dizer algo sobre isso, mas segurou a língua e acenou com a cabeça em vez disso.

"Você percebe que você - e House - me colocaram em uma posição que me deixa quase sem opções," Cuddy disse, cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa e encarando Chase diretamente nos olhos. “A minha primeira lealdade tem que ser sempre para com o hospital, e não com os seus funcionários, o que significa que às vezes tenho que perceber que as pessoas são substituíveis e o hospital não. Não era o que eu queria fazer, pessoalmente, mas ali não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer profissionalmente. Lamento que tenha que ser assim. "

Chase mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, lembrando-se de que não importava. Nada mais importava além do que House pensava, e House não se importava. Cuddy não importava mais do que o vaso de flores no parapeito da janela.

"E também, Dr. Chase," Cuddy continuou, "House é o tipo de pessoa que precisa ser tratada em extremos - eu tive que empurrar isso para enfiar na cabeça dele que ele não poderia começar a beijar você na clínica. "

"Então é política", disse Chase, tentando esconder a frieza de sua voz, mas não conseguiu. "Nós atrapalhamos seu plano."

Cuddy deu a ele um sorriso irônico. "Eu sou o Reitor de Medicina - é uma maneira elegante de dizer Ass Kisser. A parte difícil disso é separar suas crenças pessoais daquelas que o levarão a lugares."

"Então isso não vai acabar?" Chase perguntou, trabalhando para manter seu tom educado. "Enquanto trabalharmos aqui, não seremos capazes de exibir nada só por causa dos seus jogos?"

Cuddy suspirou. "Foi sua escolha fazer isso - se valer a pena, então você vai viver com isso. Não há muito mais que eu possa lhe dizer."

Mais uma vez, Chase mordeu a bochecha, sentindo a saliva quente correr em sua boca enquanto seus dentes rasgavam o revestimento macio. Ele esperou e contou até três antes de falar. "Então, sobre o que você queria falar comigo?"

"Eu queria que você soubesse que, embora possa não parecer, estou feliz por você", disse Cuddy, dando a ele um pequeno sorriso que até mesmo Chase pôde ver que era sincero. Isso não o fez se sentir melhor sobre as coisas, no entanto.

"Não entendo como você pode ir contra o que acredita", disse Chase, tentando expressar por que estava tão frustrado. "Como você poderia amar um trabalho que lhe dá um poder que você não pode usar. Não entendo como você pode viver assim ... Mas eu sei que você não pode me entender, então acho que é meio justo . Eu posso viver com isso."

Cuddy não disse nada e olhou para suas mãos enquanto Chase se levantava e saía de seu escritório, sentindo-se estranhamente melhor agora que ele disse isso. Ele se sentiu mais leve, mais decidido em sua crença de que as coisas finalmente estavam melhorando, e aliviado por, pelo menos temporariamente, ele ter chegado a uma trégua com Cuddy. Talvez House tenha algo lá, sobre falar o que pensa e condenar as consequências.

Chase encontrou House sentado em seu escritório, o iPod conectado e explodindo The Who, mas ficou na frente da porta de vidro por um tempo, apenas olhando para ele. House o colocou no inferno nos últimos dias, e ainda, aqui estava ele novamente. Ele havia prometido a si mesmo que House teria mais uma chance de fazer as coisas certas, mas ele sabia em seu coração que seria um desperdício, porque mesmo House faria isso de novo, ele ainda voltaria.  
Exalando, ele abriu a porta e entrou.

"Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você ficaria aí, olhando para o meu corpo sexy", House comentou enquanto abaixava o volume dos alto-falantes. "Eu tenho toalhas de papel para que você possa limpar sua baba em vez de usar a manga."

Chase revirou os olhos. "Cuidado com esse ego, House. Você pode achar difícil passar pela porta com uma cabeça assim."

"Eu consegui até agora," House disse, recostando-se na cadeira e se espreguiçando languidamente. "O que a Cuddy queria?"

"Nada importante", disse Chase, atravessando a sala e encostando-se na estante perpendicular à mesa de House. "Só queria me explicar como ela tem duas faces e tem que beijar bunda conservadora o dia todo."

"Ah," House disse, bocejando enormemente. Ele agarrou sua bengala e se levantou, e pela maneira como se movia, Chase podia praticamente ouvir seus ossos rangendo e gemendo com os movimentos.

"Eu estava pensando" Chase disse hesitantemente, e House imediatamente ficou obcecado por ele. Ele engoliu em seco e continuou. "Eu poderia trabalhar na UTIN hoje à noite, e amanhã nós poderíamos ... sei lá, fazer alguma coisa. Divertido."

"Ou", disse House, pegando uma carta de sua mesa, "Você não poderia trabalhar na UTIN e poderíamos ir para casa e fazer algo divertido . Como começar a quinta temporada de Arquivos X" Ele entregou a Chase o pedaço de papel sem uma palavra de explicação.

Chase franziu a testa. "Você sabe que eu não posso ..." Suas palavras morreram quando ele viu o que estava no pedaço de papel.

Restante: 0 PAGOU

"Você ... mas ..." Ele ficou sem palavras quando percebeu o que House tinha feito. "Eu - o ..."

"Não é caridade," House disse prontamente. "É um pedido de desculpas."

Chase deixou o papel cair no chão e ele caiu no chão silenciosamente. "Você não precisava fazer isso", disse ele lentamente, sua mente ainda cambaleando com a ideia de que nunca teria que trabalhar horas extras novamente. "Eu estava trabalhando, poderia ter pago ..."

"E me fazer passar todas aquelas longas noites sozinho?" House disse, abrindo um sorriso. "Você superestima meus poderes de autocontrole."

Sentindo-se ligeiramente tonto, Chase ficou lá enquanto um sorriso fraco apareceu em seu rosto. Ele piscou várias vezes, tentando envolver sua mente em torno da ideia. Parte dele estava gritando, quase acusadoramente, que ele não deveria aceitar isso. Ele era independente e não precisava da pena de House - mas então ele percebeu que não era independente. House compôs algumas das vigas nas quais ele se sustentou.

"Ou você pode considerar isso minha contribuição para o-" House parou de falar quando a porta se abriu, e Chase se virou para ver Cameron parado ali com uma folha de papel em uma das mãos.

“Oh,” ela disse, seus olhos caindo em Chase, e ele podia vê-la quase dar um passo para trás. "Eu só queria dizer que Chase estava certo; era malária. Nós começamos com cloroquina e mefloquina só por segurança."

House assentiu, e Cameron correu para fechar a porta e saiu rapidamente. Ele se virou para enfrentar Chase com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu estava certo", disse Chase triunfante, sentindo-se como uma lâmpada para toda a alegria que irradiava dele. "O que significa que você estava errado."

"Podemos voltar à parte sobre como acabei de salvar sua bunda de mais um mês de horas extras?" House perguntou esperançoso. "Acho que estava gostando mais disso."

"Claro", disse Chase, seu sorriso suavizando. "Obrigado."

Gentilmente, ele puxou House em sua direção e colocou os braços ao redor de seu corpo, apenas podendo descansar sua cabeça confortavelmente contra o peito de House devido à diferença de altura. Ele sentiu House lentamente abraçá-lo de volta, e Chase percebeu que abraçar não tinha sido algo que eles tinham feito ... mas parecia certo. Confortável. E pela primeira vez em muitos meses ele sentiu ...

Livre.


End file.
